De tu universo, mis aguas termales
by VirtualGravity
Summary: Desde una galaxia lejana. El príncipe, Yuri Plisetsky nació con una enfermedad degenerativa incurable. En busca de una desesperada cura, el renombrado científico Nikiforov comete un pecado imperdonable, dejando que su "creación" caiga en manos del controversial y desacreditado periodista y terrícola, Yuuri Katsuki. Un encuentro sin duda, de otro mundo.
1. El pecado

Antes de comenzar, quisiera aclarar que los nombres vertidos en este Fic, no son del todo ficticios. Ya que me he basado en datos reales, de nebulosas, estrellas, constelaciones y lunas.

Ojalá les guste ;3

* * *

 _Todo en este universo tiene un principio y un final. En mi caso, esto no ha terminado..._

 **[…]**

—¿Está lista la cámara, Pichit?

—Tengo el mejor enfoque —indicó el Tailandes, adecuando de mejor manera el zoom de la cámara— ¡Okey!

—Perfecto —tosió— Muy bien. Comencemos con la entrevista. Soy Yuuri Katsuki...y estoy aquí para revelar la verdad sobre los siguientes hechos acontecidos al rededor de mi vida. Esto, señores, es algo que no volverán a conocer...en sus vidas.

—¿Por dónde quieres que comience? —murmuró el ojiazul, íntegramente sereno.

—El pecado...

 **[…]**

—Los gigantes chocaron entre sí, provocando un caos terrible en la galaxia. Muchos seres murieron producto de aquella explosión, y un centenar de Esathianos perecieron bajo la hambruna y las guerras. Fue el fin de una civilización. Luego de que la mitad de la población fuera reducida a cenizas, los confederados tomaron posesión de Esath, y reinstauraron un gobierno igualitario para todos. La galaxia de Nan-Esath, volvió a ser la misma que de antaño, fue consumida —finalizó, generando una amplia sonrisa jovial en su rostro— ¿Que le ha parecido, joven príncipe? —indagó el hombre mayor.

Un muchacho de cabellera rubia y ojos abatidos, desvió la mirada.

—De lo peor —aclaró el pequeño, guiñando una mueca de total antipatía— Estoy harto de escuchar siempre la misma historia.

—Es importante que nuestro líder, sepa un poco sobre la historia universal de nuestra creación —rivalizó—. Piense que viaja a esa galaxia y-...

—Viktor...—evitó hastiado, sintiendo el peso de su malestar sobre su cuerpo. Una mirada momentánea se cruzó entre ambos. La dureza, revelando lo que ellos conocían a la perfección— No iré a ningún lado. Me estoy muriendo —sentenció.

Un muchacho de caballera rubia y ojos abatidos. El príncipe se muere.

Lleva en aquella cama más de seis meses lunares. Incluso los avances que la tecnología permite crear, no son suficientes para su débil cuerpo. Ha nacido con la mitad del corazón hecho migajas. No hay nada que pueda reemplazar, las células envejecidas de sus pulmones. Su sangre, debe ser drenada a diario para poder ser higienizada. No hay sistema inmunológico. No hay nada. Viktor Nikiforov, lo sabe. La compuerta de la recamara se abre. Es un hombre mayor quien ingresa, seguido de un capitán de alto rango de la guardia imperial. Su semblante es tosco, mas no indiferente. Formaliza una reverencia educada, formulando sus condolencias. Nikiforov, hace amago de comprender la interrupción.

—Abuelo —está feliz de verle. Sus orbes zafiro se prenden— ¿Cuando has llegado?

—Me alegra verte de buen humor hoy, Yuratchka —exalta el anciano— Veo que el doctor, ha estado haciendo un buen trabajo contigo —sonríe afable, tomando asiento en el borde de las colchas. Le proporciona una agasajo manso en sus cabellos. El joven se sonroja en respuesta. Es más bien, un reencuentro conyugal— Hoy por la mañana. Me he enterado que tuviste una descompensación. El capitán Altin estaba muy preocupado por ti. Me ha escoltado personalmente —Otabek no levanta la mirada. Se restringe a mantener la cortesía intacta.

—Muchas gracias por todo, Otabek —finaliza el momento—. Ya puedes retirarte —el pelinegro no muestra expresión alguna. Una vez más, es demandado a salir de la habitación. El obedece, siendo acompañado a voluntad propia por el especialista. Su puesto, está claro.

 **[...]**

 **Galaxia de Mu-Scorpii. Planeta Kentaurus** **.**

La caminata, comienza inofensiva, en lo que transcurren un par de segundos; antes de enfatizarse por los pasillos del fastuoso palacio. Viktor y Otabek, comparten rumbo.

—Me contaron que te fue bien en la expedición a las lunas de _Naos_ —murmuró el experto, con una sonrisa sincera en los labios—. El rey Hyades debe de estar complacido con tus habilidades al mand-...

—Date prisa y sana al príncipe —complicó Otabek, sin intenciones de continuar con el diálogo. Ambos, se detuvieron en medio de la vía. Un comentario sin duda, lleno de desesperación. El ojiazul, suspiró, llevando una de sus manos sobre su mentón—. Eres el mejor científico de las siete galaxias. Tus descubrimientos y avances en enfermedades biológicas son asombrosas. Te jactas de haber ganado reconocimientos y premios de todos los rincones de esta Constelación, y aun no eres capaz de curar al príncipe —frunció el ceño con desprecio— ¿Tu, de que vas?

—No es tan simple, Otabek —aclaró Nikiforov, con equivalente empatía; a su enérgico compañero—. La enfermedad que posee Yuri, no es del timo genoma viral. No tiene un patrón de comportamiento capaz de ser destruido o atacado a partir de algún suero, como un resfriado. Es una enfermedad más bien genética. Está implantada en su ADN. Y es degenerativa. No puedes simplemente destruir o quitar un fen, en su código genético. Lo destruirías como individuo. Dejaría de ser el —explicó, más bien siendo en defensa propia—. Ni si quiera ha resistido a los trasplantes de prótesis cibernéticos. Los neutrones de su corazón, neutrali-...

—No entiendo nada de lo que has dicho —interrumpió de manera abrupta— Y no estoy dispuesto a comprenderlo tampoco —determinó, dando media vuelta a su paso— Solo hay una cosa que si se. Y esa es...que si tú no puedes salvarlo, nadie más lo hará.

El capitán del ejército imperial, Otabek Altin, se retira en silencio. El albino, está molesto consigo mismo. No importa en cuantas bocas dancen sus habilidades, el resultado sigue siendo el mismo: Nulo. La tecnología evoluciona a niveles estratosféricos, más aun, las limitaciones propias de las confederaciones galácticas, confinan a las mentes. Hay cosas...que simplemente están vedadas. Indisciplinado, rebelde, atrevido; Nikiforov se adentra en un mundo de investigaciones no conocidas por las especies. Demasiadas posibilidades, pocos chances. El tiempo se agota.

Una noche como esa, prefiere embriagarse hasta caer dormido en el sofá, del último piso de aquel edificio. Ni si quiera la fresca ventisca noctívaga de su balcón, calma sus pensamientos. Esta atosigado y, sumamente alcoholizado. ¿Es que acaso no hay una gota de esperanza?

Su transmisor, pulsa en color rojo intenso. Alguien llama a la puerta.

—¿Estas ebrio y no invitas? —bromeó Christophe en una sonrisa rayando en lo sensual. Trae en su diestra una botella de licor— Es miel de amapola. Recién extraída de los campos de Duhr.

—Justo a tiempo, Chris —complació Nikiforov, aliviado con la presencia del amigo. Le cedió un abrazo, consintiendo a que ingresara a su morada.

La botella fue abierta y el liquido viscoso, amarillento, dio paso a la palabrería. Como era sabido, Christophe Giacometti no era el único botánico del planeta, sino, el mejor de ellos. Sus conocimientos sobre tratar enfermedades, eliminar toxinas o venenos mortales de un sin fin de plantas y arbustos de muchas galaxias; no tenia limites. Por lo mismo, ambos compartían una meta mucho más allá de una simple amistad. Compañeros de laboratorio de hace siglos. Rieron, bebieron, debatieron. El rubio, hacía tiempo que no pasaba por la ciudad y estaba algo desorientado con los inconvenientes que ahí acontecían.

Durante el transcurso de la recepción, en mas de alguna ocasión, desenvainó algunas infusiones de procedencias extrañas, para ser dosificadas en su piel. Píldoras o polvillos de exóticos especímenes. Lo que alguien normal catalogaría como: Una forma de olvidarse de todo. Compuesto ilícito.

—Creo que voy a pasar por esta vez —objetó Viktor— No estoy de ánimo para drogarme.

—Ya no te drogas —recalcó el menor, limpiando su nariz con el dorso de su diestra. Chasqueó la lengua— Ya no te conectas, ni si quiera visitas los centros de simulación —prostíbulos— ¿Estás bien? No creí que haberme ido por treinta años hubiese sido suficiente para tanto cambio —jaja.

—Tsk...tu no lo entiendes —determinó, mas afanoso que molesto. Comenzaba a desplazarse por la casa, cual león enjaulado. Pensaba...— Hay cosas mucho más importantes que hacer, que simplemente gozar de la vida.

—No es como si fueras un gozador del todo, Viktor —aclaró en un bufido cándido— Ah —exhaló— Siempre has sido un hombre bastante solitario. Eso no es sano —el peliplomo frunció el ceño en respuesta, mas no dijo palabra alguna. Aprovecharía para desquitarse con algún objeto decorativo, pero las lunas que cubrían aquel manto nocturno, eran mucho más sedantes que cualquier droga. No estaba de humor. Y ese era, el principal motivo de su borrachera. Giacometti lo sabía. No era como si viniese conociéndole de hace dos dias. El mutismo, otorgaba— Es el príncipe otra vez...¿No es así?

No consiguió respuesta alguna. No había necesidad tampoco. En pocos segundos, se hallaba rodeando su cuerpo en un apretón caluroso y lleno de...impresiones subjetivas. Viktor no se opuso para nada, recostando la mitad de su cerviz contra la ajena. Su compañero...era más bien un confidente.

—Te diría que lo dejaras —musitó el botánico, permitiendo que sus palabras se quedasen cerca de su oído— Pero sería lo mismo que matarte.

—Solo quiero ayudar —gimoteó de vuelta, deleitando la vista en las reluces de la ciudad. Fulgores hermosos. Un ambiente nostálgico, se asignó a la escena— Pero ya no sé cómo hacerlo. Nada de lo que hago resulta.

—Se que crees que debes devolverle el favor al príncipe, por haber financiado tu investigación sobre los Vaneyanos. Sin duda, son una tribu fascinante, pero...—continuó— considero que te estás matando así.

—Quiero entregarle algo de mi...pero no sé cómo —expuso el mayor.

—No hay nada que puedas entregar ya, más de lo que eres, Viktor.

—Esta conversación no tiene sentido —observó Nikiforov, soltando el agarre de su colega. Se adentró nuevamente, cogiendo un artefacto de algún material similar al vidrio. Bebió de el— Yo nunca me rindo.

—No se trata de rendirte —le hostigó— Se trata de dejar, que las cosas tomen el curso que corresponde. El príncipe nació así. Todos en este maldito planeta lo saben. Incluso el, sabe que su destino está escrito. ¿Por qué pareciera ser, que solo tú no lo comprendes?

—¡Me rehúso! —refutó— El príncipe merece vivir. ¡Él quiere vivir!

—¡Viktor! —aulló de vuelta, tomando sus hombros con determinación— La gente te ama. Te adoran. Te quieren por lo que eres ya. Por lo que has hecho por la población. Con los avances que has alcanzado. Ya no tienes que demostrarle nada a nadie. Ya déjalo ir...

—Ya déjame en paz —se soltó con violencia. Y es que ambos estaban más que ebrios. Los aires, se calentaban con avidez.

—¿O es que acaso te gusta? —le detuvo el andar, en seco— ¿Es eso? ¿Yuri Plisetsky, es tu tipo de hombre? Porque te diré, que es siglos menor que tu.

—Cuida tus palabras, Christophe. No hay nada entre un príncipe y yo.

—¿No es eso? Porque él, sí parece estar muy interesado en ti —declaró sin tapujos, exponiendo los celos de una pareja comprometida. No lo eran, pero en un estado así ¿Quien lo hubiese dudado? El rubio juntó la entre ceja con irritación. Notoriamente, estaba consciente de su show de críos— ¿Es por eso? Que te invita a tomar el té en sus fastuosos jardines, llenos de criaturas mágicas y flores de colores, para que le llenes la cabeza de historias que nunca ocurrieron ¿Y qué hay de las clases de astronomía? —Viktor empuñó las manos— ¿Física? ¿Le pasas Anatomía también?

Una bofetada violenta, se hincó en su mejilla derecha. El corte de piel fue fino, pero suficiente como para dejarle un camino extenso de lo que a simple vista, parecía ser sangre. Liquido azul. Tarde reaccionó el mayor, puesto que al querer remediar su error, fue apartado abruptamente por el herbario. Su pecho, estaba lleno de aire frio. ¿Se había excedido tal vez con la cachetada? Incursionar en tanta pasión, no era bueno para ambos.

—Lo siento, yo solo-...

—No me toques. Puedo hacerlo solo —rivalizó de vuelta, suturando la herida con sus propios métodos. Una onza de su propia sangre, regenerando los tejidos de la expuesta. En cuestión de segundos, el tajo, estaba cerrado, sin dejar marca alguna— Afortunadamente, mi sistema inmune sigue sano y puedo curarme solo.

Pero fue entonces...cuando el foco invisible de Viktor, se encendió. Como cuando se mira estupefacto a una obra maestra. La herida de Christophe, le había proporcionado una idea macabra, pero al mismo tiempo...reveladora.

—Eso es...—acotó, vislumbrando un plan maquiavélico en su expresión facial— ¡Eso es! ¡Chris, eres un genio! ¡Te amo! —redundó con euforia, corriendo hacia el escritorio. Tenía un montón de archivos esparcidos por todos lados de la habitación. Con la ayuda de sus dedos, tecleó cada uno de estos, moviéndolos de lado a lado y generando pautas de corrección. El ojiverde, poco y nada entendía de su locura. Mas estaba seguro de algo; cuando al albino se le metía algo en la cabeza, nadie se lo quitaba de encima. Y claramente, no creía que fuera bueno— ¡Lo tengo! ¡¿Como no lo pensé antes?! ¡Jah! ¡Esto es! —chillaba.

—No pongo en duda tus brillantes ideas pero...—parpadeó, impropio a sus señales— ¿Me explicarías de que se trata todo esto?

—Es perfecto —pronunció, decidido— El ADN del príncipe está dañado, en el genotipo seis, doce y quince. No los puedo quitar, puesto que son los esenciales para las habilidades motrices.

—Eso todo el mundo lo sabe —se encogió de hombros en respuesta— No puedes solo reemplazarlo por otro o cambiarlo. Es una aberración. La última vez que alguien hizo algo como eso, le crecieron cinco ojos —bufó.

—No es necesario reemplazarlo...si puedes regenerarlo —decretó. Giacometti, comenzaba a dudar ligeramente de sus intenciones. Una mirada cruzada, llena de suspenso entre ambos, acrecentó la duda. Ambos estaban al tanto muy bien, que a reglas de ciencia, regenerar un ADN era imposible. Iniciar una expedición meticulosa en los ojos de su compañero, buscando la verdad, se transformo en un martirio. ¿Que era entonces lo que proponía realmente?

—Eso no es posible. ¿De dónde vas a sacar el mismo gen? —respondió, con la mirada templada— La única manera de hacer eso es...

—Exacto...

Silencio sobrenatural. No. No era lo que ambos estaban pensando ¿O sí? El experto tosió, turbado con su propia saliva. Apaleaba a que sería una broma. Una broma...de mal gusto.

—Viktor Nikiforov...no te atrevas —dijo Chris, pavoroso.

—¿Por qué no? Nadie tiene que enterarse.

—¡Viktor Nikiforov! —bramó, posicionando ambas manos sobre sus hombros, a modo de tranquilizar el ambiente y hacerle entrar en razón— Lo que estas proponiendo...sabes que está prohibido. El consejo de maestros, junto con la federación galáctica llegó a un acuerdo. Si te llegan a descubrir...

—Lo sé. Será mi fin.

—¡¿Te estás oyendo, idiota?! —rezongó— ¡Lo que quieres hacer...! ¡Es un pecado contra las leyes universales! ¡Tú lo que quieres es...!

—Voy a clonar al Príncipe —decretó el albo, sin más. Con total seguridad y calma— Voy a tomar, una célula madre de su ADN. Y voy a crear un clon. Con las habilidades suficientes como para mejorar al cien por ciento, no. Al cien no. Al doscientos por ciento, sus facultades —sus orbes, se encendieron con éxtasis de conocimientos— Tanto físicas como mentales. Será perfecto. De tal manera, que pueda tomar sus genotipos e implantarlos en el príncipe. Voy a regenerar sus células dañadas. Una obra maestra —finalizó, ansioso.

—...estas demente —negó— Has perdido la cabeza. Definitivamente...—retrocedió, horrorizado con la idea— No estoy de acuerdo. No voy a apoyarte.

—Chris...—le retuvo. De alguna forma u otra, Viktor siempre lograba convencer a sus "secuaces". Incluso en momentos donde nadie más confiaba en el o creía en sus conocimientos, el rubio, siempre le apoyó. Contaba con su fiel amistad y su indudable capacidad de tenerle fe a lo indiscutible. Su mirada, denostaba demasiada angustia. Si en peores circunstancias, lo había acompañado ¿Cuál sería la diferencia ahora? Ahora, como quien ve, a un perrito indefenso bajo la lluvia— Nadie tiene que saberlo...lo mantendremos en secreto.

—¿Por qué tenias que contármelo a mi? ¿No podías solo...callártelo? —suspiró, rendido— ¿Y qué pretendes hacer luego de crearlo, eh?

—Tú sabes lo que procede.

—...—con eso, lo había respondido todo. ¿Se aventuraría realmente a generar dicha criatura? Ni si quiera conocía a ciencia cierta, los pro y los contra de crear un clon, idéntico al prócer. Sin embargo, Nikiforov no era iluso. Estaba preparado incluso a asumir las secuelas, si algo salía mal. El sacrificio por el amor a la ciencia, era un paso más a la gloria para el renombrado científico. Pasando por todas las leyes universales, incluso las más sagradas. Las que no se tocan. Las que no se deben alterar. El pecado original. Christophe, rendido a sus limitaciones, asintió. Estaba aceptándolo. Lo harían juntos. Si Viktor caía, el también— Esta bien. Te ayudaré con eso —y ya se profesaba loco.

 **[...]**

—Un momento —detuvo Katsuki, más bien anonadado con el relato. Bebió agua, frotando por el borde de su anteojo para comprender mejor las cosas. Chulanont, permanecía perplejo escuchando la fascinante historia. Era, literalmente, de otro mundo—. Déjame recapitular y ver si entendí. Tu sabes, que técnicamente, el hecho, considerado como El pecado original, es catalogado en mi planeta, por muchas doctrinas espirituales, denominadas Religiones, como la concepción entre un hombre y una mujer. De esa forma, se creó la humanidad como la conocemos. ¿Es eso real, en tu planeta?

Nikiforov, negó con la cabeza.

—En las leyes de mi galaxia, el pecado original es la clonación. Tenemos entidades que se rigen a base de ellas, donde te prohíben hacer una copia legitima de otro ser. La raza se perdería, y la conservación a través de evolución genética no sería factible. Las civilizaciones morirían, al no tener variación en sus células homologas. ¿Te imaginas un planeta lleno de Yuuri's? —bromeó, sonriente— Por mí no estaría mal. Pero sin variedad genética, la célula no buscaría sobrevivir. Quedaría estancada. Y supone que un Yuuri se enferma y muere. Los demás, también lo harían.

—La clonacion...—musitó para sí mismo—. Ahora todo tiene sentido...—citó— "Y fue de una costilla y barro, que fue creada a bien y semejanza de dios". Entonces es verdad. Ella si fue clonada. Es solo...ciencia.

—En mi planeta, tanto los hombres como las mujeres, podemos engendrar vida.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tu también te puedes embarazar?! —saltó el camarógrafo, consternado con la noticia— ¡Yo quiero ver eso! ¿Puedo subirlo a las redes?

—¿Huh? ¿Qué es embarazar? —parpadeó el albino.

—Pi-Pichit...—una gota bajó por la sien de Yuuri— No creo que tengan bebés de la misma forma que nosotros ¿O sí? —ni él se la cree.

—Wow ¡Amazing!...¿Estamos hablando de reproducción humana? —rió el científico— Me parece de lo más fascinante. Aunque tengo algunos estudios que revela-... —musitó para sí mismo.

—¿Podemos proseguir con la historia, por favor? —seriedad ante todo. El nipón, acomodó sus anteojos por el puente de su nariz— ¿Entonces...?

—Ah. Si. Entonces...lo hicimos.

 **[…]**

—Este tipo perdió las neuronas —Mila sonrió nerviosa, acomodando un traje especialmente para experimentos extraños— ¿Y bien? ¿Lo tienen?

—Es lo único que encontré —dijo Christophe, alzando una prenda de vestir, claramente interior. Tanto Viktor como la pelirroja, se ensañaron en evitar reír. ¿Era sarcasmo? — Que. ¿Por qué me miran así? ¿Acaso saben cuánto material genético hay en esta cosa? Novatos —chistó. Mas bien, era demasiado lo que había conseguido. Mucho más de lo esperado, como un pelo de cabello o una cuchara utilizada por el regente.

—Es más que suficiente —acreditó Nikiforov— Manos a la obra.

Todo estaba fríamente calculado. Nada podía salir mal. Las pruebas y los resultados hechos por Viktor, eran infalibles. Y con un poco de suerte, el nuevo ser, seria diez mil veces mejor que el anterior. El mayor, aportaría los genotipos de Yuri Plisetsky; mientras que Christophe, brindaba el fenotipo de criaturas salvajes, provenientes de otros planetas. Específicamente, de Sirio. Planeta de la galaxia de Ber-Decrux, en donde en unas de sus expediciones, grandes bestias con rasgos felinos, se apoderaron de su encanto y belleza. La probeta estaba lista. Y solo alguien con las manos lo suficientemente finas, podía incrementar y acelerar el proceso de fecundación en la célula madre. El espacio era reducido y los instrumentos, demasiado refinados. Fue el turno de Babicheva, quien estaba altamente capacitada para transportar elementos químicos de suma categoría. Su seducción por experimentar con cosas nuevas y explotar todo, era reconocida por los dos muchachos. Más aun, en un momento tan delicado como ese, no dejaría caer el objeto, aunque bromease con eso. La concepción, estaba lista. La célula, inició su complejo proceso de división. Un nuevo Yuri...estaba por nacer.

Esa noche, ninguno de los tres logró pegar ojo alguno. Alguien tenía que monitorear el asunto. Hacerle seguimiento por cualquier cosa, era necesario. Para el cabo de diez días lunares, el feto, estaba completo. Su apresurado crecimiento, era considerablemente prodigioso. Incluso ahí, flotando dentro de un gran tubo de criogenia, en un liquido esmeralda, sus primeros movimientos musculares, anonadaron al albino. Nadie pasaba tanto turno en aquella habitación lúgubre del laboratorio. Nadie, más que el. De la cual, hizo prácticamente su nuevo domicilio. A diferencia de sus compañeros, la conexión que Nikiforov y aquel ser mantenían, incluso antes de ser concebido, no era comprensible para nadie.

 _Sentimientos_

Algo, que nunca antes había experimentado; con semejante nivel cerebral. Transcurridas un par de semanas, el nuevo Yuri, contemplaba algo mas allá que solo un tronco. Gozaba de cabello, tan rubio como el original. Dos manos, apretaditas hacia su pecho. Dos piernas longevas y vigorosas, dando los primeros saltos de inquietud. Conectado, tan solo a través de una sonda en su espina vertebral, Viktor podía monitorear su actividad cerebral en una pantalla titánica. Solo un poco mas...tan solo un poco mas...y estaría listo para abrir los ojos.

—¿Que son esos niveles? —mencionó la bermeja, al ver disparados algunos rangos,

—Parecen ser...—acotó Chris.

—Sueño...—admitió el ojiazul, sintiendo estallar su pecho. Sus orbes, titilaban con ansiosa emoción. Estaba satisfecho del resultado— Yuri...está teniendo un hermoso sueño...

El especialista, se levantó de su puesto, encaminándose hacia el enorme tubo. Sus dígitos derechos, se plantaron en el vidrio, como una manera de expresar su enajenamiento. Los parpados del menor, temblaban con sutiles espasmos. Una reacción completamente viva. ¿Podía ser posible, un sueño...?

—Me pregunto...que estarás soñando...

El transmisor titiló.

—Aquí, control uno —llamó un hombre— Su majestad, el príncipe, está aquí. Desea ver al doctor Nikifovor.

—Viktor...—musitó Mila con temor— Es Yuri...

 **[...]**

—Eminencia —reverenció el ojiazul, besando el dorso de su diestra con gentileza— Que alegría verle por aquí. ¿Qué hace fuera de la cama? —reprochó.

—Veo que mis sospechas eran acertadas —pretendió de vuelco. Encogió el ceño— ¿Lo has olvidado, verdad? Hoy tengo clases de historia.

—¡Oh! ¡Ah! —rió de vuelta, irónicamente— Mil disculpas. Lo he olvidado por completo. Que distraído.

—Mhn...es extraño que tu olvides algo como eso. Venimos haciéndolo desde hace años. ¿Qué ocurre? —indagó.

—No, no, no. No ocurre nada. Pasa que...he tenido mucho trabajo que hacer últimamente y...—suspiró— Bueno. No he tenido mucho tiempo. Ruego por mi perdón —volvió a inclinarse, esperando una caricia sutil en su nuca. Era una tradición formal, que un líder mimara tu cabello como signo de perdón. No obstante, eso solo había acrecentado la curiosidad infantil del menor, ignorando olímpicamente su pedido.

—¿Que tanto andas haciendo? —indagó Plisetsky, rebuscando con la mirada a sus espaldas— Quiero ver.

—Son solo cosas sin sentido —volvió a reír— Usted sabe que estoy enfocado en encontrar una cura a su enfermedad.

—Dije, que quiero ver. Muéstramelo —insistió en seco.

—Majestad-...

—Es una orden.

Bien. Ese tono de voz, había asustado incluso a los guardias que le seguían fielmente. Nadie dijo nada. Ni un organismo unicelular, voló. La mirada compenetrada entre ambos, tensionó el ambiente en demasía. Viktor, evitaría a toda costa que Yuri se enterara de la verdad. Siempre hay un plan B para todo...

 **[…]**

El príncipe, cae rendido entre sabanas húmedas y deshechas. Nikiforov, trae ropas desorientadas y la mirada extinguida. Ambos, han intimado a través de conexión por flujo. Un método altamente placentero, en donde un ser viviente y otro, hondamente activo, se conectan vía intravenosa para exaltar el orgasmo. Yuri Plisetsky, ha olvidado por completo el incidente...

 **[…]**

—Sexo —determinó Yuuri, completamente sonrojado. Sus ojos, se desvían con timidez, buscando esconder su nerviosismo ante el tema.

—¿Eh? —el ojiazul, comienza a entender poco a poco el comportamiento humano— ¿Es así como ustedes lo llaman?

—Sí. Aunque...en este planeta —acota Pichit Chulanont—...es totalmente distinto.

—Y mucho mas...sucio —determina el japonés.

—Wow...ya veo —asiente obediente, el mayor— ¿Así es como ustedes se reproducen, no? ¿Por sexo?

—En realidad...—Katsuki rasca su mejilla con dejo de intimidación. Le cuesta un poco el tema, dado que el, aun no ha intimado con nadie. Su experiencia en el caso es nula, mas no sus conocimientos sobre el acto en sí— Es mucho más complejo. Las relaciones humanas, son bastante...inquietantes —redundó la mirada hacia el científico— Aun así, dejando de lado las diferencias de comunicación. Técnicamente, tu y el príncipe tuvieron relaciones sexuales. Solo que...sin tocarse.

—Comprendo. Entonces, si es así. Pues si —sentenció con la mirada afilada— Yuri y yo, tuvimos relaciones sexuales. Pero era la única forma de que olvidara todo. Una distracción.

 **[…]**

La compuerta se abre. Viktor, se retira de la recamara real con total tranquilidad y confianza. Su cabello, es peinado con la ayuda de sus dedos. Para él, es más bien una rutina diaria. Dentro de sus derechos y deberes, está el de servir al príncipe de todas las formas posibles. Otabek Altin, le intercepta del otro lado. Yace con la espalda afirmada en la pared y de brazos cruzados. El sabe, la verdad...

—¿Lo estas pasando mal, no? —ironiza el capitán con hastío. El albino, simula una sonrisa fingida, llena de atrevimiento. No está dispuesto a soportar berrinches.

—Si te queda duda alguna, pregúntale al príncipe —Otabek, gruñe— Pero tendrás que esperar a que se recupere —Otabek, enfurece— Hoy, estaba más intenso que nun-...

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —ruge el uniformado, presionando su cuello contra el paredón. La ira, se apodera de su mente pacifica. El golpe en seco, alerta a los demás guardias— ¡Debería cortarte la cabeza por esto!

—¡Otabek! —interrumpe el rubio, a duras penas en pie. Viste un camisón blanco, largo hasta las rodillas. Sus débiles extremidades se tambalean. Tose y se encorva— ¿Qué demonios, crees que estás haciendo? Déjalo ir —ordenó.

—¡Majestad! ¡Este tipo-...!

—¡Otabek! —reprocha por segunda vez— Al único que le voy a cortar la cabeza, es a ti; si no lo-...—se estremece. Yuri, cae al suelo. Los espectadores entran en shock. Rápidamente, es asistido y devuelto a sus aposentos. El capitán, fulmina al doctor de a ratos. Una conversación pendiente, queda entre ambos.

 **[…]**

 **Palacio real. 16-90 en horario lunar.**

—Con todo respeto, excelencia —Otabek toma la palabra de los congregados— Solicito que Viktor Nikiforov, sea removido de su cargo como doctor de cabecilla, de la familia real —los asistentes, se miran entre sí, imparciales con la demanda por parte del general.

—¿A qué se debe eso, capitán? —indaga el emperador.

—Ha estado teniendo conductas impropias con el príncipe Plisetsky —declaró,

El anciano regente, se levanta de su puesto. Los demás hombres y mujeres, se retiran del lugar a petición del mayor. Es un tema demasiado delicado de tratar a boca de todos y el emperador lo sabe. La tensión nerviosa, está en el aire. Ya para cuando finalmente se quedan a solas, el líder toma la palabra.

—El consorte, ha llevado una vida solitaria desde que fue concebido como tal —explicó— Viktor Nikiforov, no solo ha sido un medico ordinario. Es un amigo confiable, un compañero, un maestro y un doctor de alta reputación. Y eso, tú lo sabes.

—Lo tengo más que claro, señor —ahondó Altin, sintiendo la presión de sus palabras sobre sus hombros— Pero incluso con todas las facultades que se le atribuyen a Nikiforov, el hecho de que ellos dos esten-...

—No me interesa en lo mas mínimo, que clase de gustos y aficiones tenga mi nieto, capitán —decretó con la dureza de sus palabras— Y creo, que a usted tampoco debería importarle. La relación que tiene Yuri, con el doctor Nikiforov, no es mas qu-...

—Son amantes —interrumpió en seco, acallando de golpe al regente. Este, frunció el ceño. Esa palabra, no le había gustado para nada. Buscó en sus ojos, la respuesta a esa declaración. Pedía una explicación— Yo mismo los he visto. Una relación de conexión entre ambos, sería inaceptable. Y eso, usted también lo sabe

—¿Viktor y Yuri...juntos?

—Por flujo — finalizó— Ellos dos, han-...—no hubo necesidad de mas palabras. El rey, alzaba la mano para concretar la charla.

El hombre, tosió. Sus parpados se cerraron entre sí. Si bien, la historia del uniformado era creíble por sobre todas las cosas, no era algo que fuese posible comprobar. No habían cámaras en la habitación real, ni mucho menos, rumores de algo como eso. Las visitas del albino, incluso nocturnas, eran sabidas por el líder planetario. Yuri no le ocultaba nada a su abuelo. Pero, incluso algo como eso...

—No se puede hacer nada, si no hay pruebas —Otabek escuchó en silencio. Sintió la impotencia de no poder tomar cartas en el asunto. Sin embargo, el abuelo, tenía algo mas en mente para el— Otabek. Consígueme una razón para destituirlo. Y ya veremos que hacer —ordenó— Ya puedes retirarte.

El muchacho, dio una última reverencia con gusto a esperanza y se retiró del recinto. Buscaría una razón indiscutible para apartar, a lo que ahora se convertía en su rival. A como dé lugar, se vengaría de su atrevimiento.

Era pasada la media noche, cuando la llamada inesperada de Mila, le arrancó de un sueño profundo y placentero. Su pequeño secreto estaba listo para abrir los ojos. Ya con dieciocho semanas de crecimiento fetal, el nuevo Yuri Plisetsky, tenía ya, la apariencia de un muchacho de 16 años. La criogenia, estaba lista. El gran paso, estaba a punto de comenzar.

 **[...]**

—¿Nervioso? —examinó Chris, en una posición determinada para esperar; el despertar de aquella criatura.

—Podría orinarme ahora mismo —declaró el albino— Mila ¿Tienes lista la data de los recuerdos?

—Todo listo y cargándose —explicó la fémina— He implementado más de setecientos recuerdos del Yuri real. Con eso es más que suficiente. Hay que obviar algunas cosas innecesarias. La capacidad cerebral de este Yuri, es asombrosa. Es un mini cerebrito.

—Es justo lo que quería —Viktor, aplaudió— ¡Muy bien chicos! La hora de la verdad ha llegado. Inicien secuencia de reanimación.

Bastó con presionar una sola tecla, para que la sustancia acuosa que rodeaba al ser, fuese drenada poco a poco. Los niveles del muchacho, estaban a tope. El oxigeno artificial, inició su retroalimentación, quitando ese aire, por el real. En cuestión de segundos, Plisetsky, era removido de la capsula, secado y vestido. Puesto ya; a disposición de una habitación con decoración infantil, arropado en una cama cómoda y caliente, su despertar, era solo cosa de minutos.

—Me quedaré —declaró Viktor. Esperaría paciente, a que abriera los orbes. Una antesala al reencuentro— Debo verlo con mis propios ojos...

 **[…]**

—Fuiste lo primero que él vio ¿No es así? —preguntó Yuuri— Lo primero que conoció.

—No sé si él me vio primero a mi o yo a él —aclaró el ojiazul con nostalgia. Una nostalgia, abismal— Digamos que...ya nos conocíamos desde antes. Más bien...desde toda la vida.

 **[…]**

—Viktor...

Sus parpados se agrietaron, conforme la luz se hacía presente en el ambiente. Aquel susurro, dulce como la más exquisita miel; cautivó sus sentidos. Una mano, cálida, acariciando su anémica mejilla. ¿Se había quedado dormido mientras esperaba? Alzó la vista, dándose de frente con lo que a su parecer, era un dios celestial. Simplemente, perfecto. Tanto, que las pocas palabras que tenia para expresar, se atragantaron en un nudo agudo en su garganta. Los nervios, hechos un manojo de llaves difíciles de desentrañar ¿Yuri Plisetsky...?

—Yuri...—llegó a musitar, embobado con su presencia. Sujetó su mano, palpando la piel tersa y joven que recubría su ser. Su primera creación. El primer clon, a semejanza. Estaba ahí adelante, con los ojos, ligeramente más obscuros que el original, pero de un color verdoso cautivador. No era la primera vez que se veían. Mas bien, era una especie de reencuentro fluvial. Algo, programado por las triquiñuelas del destino. Juntó su frente con la suya, percibiendo la respiración sosegada del rubio, pacifica. Sus pulmones, tan vivos como los suyos, exhalaban el aire con insistencia. Su ritmo cardiaco, era acelerado— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Incomodo —expresó, extrañado por su propia naturaleza. Observó sus manos, como si realmente no estuviera acostumbrado a ellas. Generando movimientos involuntarios con los dedos de sus pies, fue moldeándose a la idea de tener ropa encima. Se revolvió perturbado— No me gusta esto —protestó, mostrando los primeros signos de un carácter marcado por la ira. Molesto— Ropa.

—No puedes ir por ahí, desnudo —sonrió el albino. Observándole de pies a cabeza— Me gusta cómo te queda eso. Te ves guapo.

—Tsk...no. No me gusta —redundó, comenzando a desprenderse de ellas.

—Yuri...—Nikiforov, se tomó la frente, rendido a su posición— Si te quitas eso, te dará frio.

—¿Frio? —examinó Plisetsky, ladeando la cabeza. En definitiva, no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de lo que era la palabra frio. ¿Que son las sensaciones? Indagaría un poco más en ello. Ya completamente desnudo, se encaminó hasta un reflector del tipo espejo. Tanto su perfil como su semblante, se desconfiguraron abruptamente— ¿Este...soy yo? —preguntó, anonadado.

—Ese, has sido siempre tu —elucidó— ¿Te gusta lo que ves? —murmuró el mayor, apoyando sus manos sobre sus hombros con sutil suavidad. Gentil, dócil, esparció caricias por su cabello, su cuello y parte de su mentón, trazando líneas invisibles de investigación. Un clon perfecto, con una única diferencia distintiva al real. No tenia ombligo. Siendo este reemplazado, por dos pequeños orificios detrás de su nuca, los cuales cubría su cabello. A Yuri, no le gusta lo que ve. Frunce el ceño— ¿Sucede algo?

—No...no...pasa nada...—mintió. Un escalofrió acentuado, laceró su menudo cuerpo. Frio— ¿Que le sucede a mi piel?

—Es lo que te decía —suspiró satisfecho. Tomó una manta y recubrió su cuerpo— Se llama Frio. Es una sensación bastante incómoda y que produce, que tu cuerpo se tense demasiado. Afortunadamente tu sistema inmunológico evitará que resfríes.

—¿Res...frio?

—Jm —sonrió amable— Hay muchas cosas que aun debo enseñarte, Yuri.

—Enséñame —pidió, clavando sus ojos zafiro en los suyos. Ambas manos, sujetando su rostro. Dedos, dibujando una línea en los carnosos labios del albino. Un poco de tiempo más juntos...y la conexión...

—¡Yuri! —saludó Giacometti, de tal forma, que ni el propio Viktor podía tomárselo a pecho. Esa facilidad, con la que podía mentir, daba miedo— Que alegría verte. Me alegra mucho que ya hayas despertado. ¿Cómo estuvo ese sueño?

—Ah...Huh...¿Tú eres? —el ojiverde pestañeó, ajeno a aquel "extraño".

—Ah...eh...—el mayor, rascó su nuca sutilmente nervioso. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, le estaba costando trabajo creerse la historia— Somos...somos amigos ¿No es así? expuso, observando a Viktor con complicidad. Este, suspiró en respuesta.

—Será mejor que dejemos descansar a Yuri. Está algo agotado ahora —reprochó, fulminando a su compañero con incomodidad. Este, se retiró en silencio tras ver su reacción. Plisetsky, parecía estar sumamente confundido con todo. Observó sus dedos, curioso de sí mismo. El albino, tomó su nuca y acarició sus cabellos, siendo sutilmente rechazado por su contrario.

—¿Qué haces? —protestó el ojiverde, reticente a su toque.

—¿Eh? Te estaba acariciando —sonrió— ¿No te gusta?

—¿Acariciando?

—Acariciar —explicó Viktor, frotando su diestra con gentileza— Cuando algo te gusta, lo tocas y lo sobas. Eso relaja tu sistema nervioso y estimula las células parasimpáticas de tu Hipotalamo, generando las llamadas endorfinas, las cuales, regeneran tus tejidos muertos. En pocas palabras, las caricias te embellecen.

—Cuando algo te gusta —musitó el menor— Endorfinas —citó.

—Son las que te hacen sentir...drogado, cuando algo o alguien te gusta. Te quitan la capacidad de pensar con claridad.

—Gustar...

—¿Mhn? ¿Hay algo que te guste?

—No sé qué cosas me gustan. ¿Cómo se yo, eso?

—Eh...—rascó su mejilla. Era la primera vez que le planteaban una problemática como esa— Pues...tu corazón, aumenta su ritmo cardiaco considerablemente. Regularmente, liberas feromonas que-...—Yuri no estaba entendiendo sus respuestas científicas. ¿Acaso era demasiado formal con él? Exhaló, rendido a sus ojitos curiosos y de niño pequeño. Una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en su semblante— Solo te gustan y ya. Lo sabrás cuando te pase —finalizó, levantándose de la silla— ¿Quieres dar una vuelta?

—¡Sí!

 _Ciertamente, a Yuri le gustan los paseos._

 **[…]**

 **Bitácora de actividades.**

—¡Hi! ¡Aquí, Viktor Nikiforov! ¡Sesión numero uno! ¡Yuri está aprendiendo a sociali-...!

—¡Viktor! ¡Mírame!

Si. Se había montado a un árbol cual cuadrúpedo. Sus instintos inhumanos, florecían con el roció de la mañana. Sería entonces, los paradisiacos jardines de Heka, el nuevo hogar de Yuri. Un laboratorio experimental, alejado de toda la sociedad. Inexistente, incluso para el príncipe. Ambientado de la manera correcta, el clon, alzado en las copas de los arboles, era deleitado por lo que realmente era: Un holograma falso.

Desconociendo la verdadera ciudad, el ojiazul, había construido idealmente para el menor, un ambiente seguro y humilde para su crecimiento. Pasaría el resto de sus días encerrado ahí, siendo privado de total libertad fuera de las instalaciones. Era el plan original, si así los maestros lo concebían. Sin embargo, había algo que salía de la bitácora con total descaro. El comportamiento errático de Plisetsky, a la hora de aprender nuevas habilidades como ser civilizado. Sus rasgos distintivos, altamente salvajes, pasaron la cuenta. Su olfato, tan desarrollado como un felino; la visión nocturna desdoblada, la audición afilada, la musculatura elegante y tosca a la vez. Todas esas, eran características difíciles de domar. Sobre todo, al momento de llevar una ferviente discusión a ciegas.

Hay cosas...que a Yuri simplemente no le gustan.

—¡No quiero! —objetó el rubio, lanzando los objetos a una velocidad inhumana. Estos, se estrellaron contra la pared— ¡Aléjate de mi, mala mujer! ¡Grrr! —mostraba los dientes.

—Tsk...este niño es imposible —rezongó Mila, tomandose la cabeza— ¡Yuri! ¡Necesito tomarte un par de muestras! ¡Deja de actuar como un crio!

—¡Que te importa, vieja bruja! —chilló.

—¡¿Jah?!

—Yuri —interrumpió Viktor, con total autoridad— ¿Qué clase de vocabulario es ese?

—¡Viktor! —sus ojitos se encendieron tras verlo entrar a la habitación. Raudo, se escabulló detrás de si, escondiéndose cual niño pequeño— No dejes que me toque. No me gustan las agujas. Agujas duelen. Siento dolor —rogó.

Una mirada furtiva se cruzó entre los especialistas. Babicheva, le dejaba en claro que necesitaba esa muestra. Viktor, asintió, dejando que la fémina se retirara de la habitación. El se encargaría de todo.

—Yuri —musitó. Intentaría ser lo más etéreo y tierno posible. Ya se había dado cuenta, de que al pequeño no le gustaba que le gritaran. Sus oídos eran muy sensibles y los sonidos bruscos le dejaban errante. En pocas palabras, se espantaba con facilidad. Tomó sus hombros, entregándole toda la confianza que un padre puede darle a su retoño— Tu sabes que tenemos que tomarte las muestras como todos los días. Las necesitamos para cuidarte mejor.

—Pero me duele...—farfulló bajito.

—Tú sabes...—suspiró— Que el dolor físico, es parte de estar vivo —explicó. Mas no importaba cuanta dulzura pusiera en sus palabras, el menor no estaba conforme con sus respuestas. El sabor amargo del dolor, le atravesó la conciencia. ¿Quizás había alguna forma de evitar aquello? — Bien. Haremos algo. No te voy a tomar más pruebas ¿De acuerdo?

—¡Sí!

—A cambio, vamos a jugar un juego sumamente divertido —murmuró, llamando a Christophe con la mirada, quien se sumaba desde las afueras del recinto

—¡¿De verdad?! ¡¿Qué cosa es?! —vociferó animado.

—Algo...que se siente sumamente bien —sonrió— Te va a encantar. Se llama Conexión por flujo.

—¡Yo quiero! ¡Yo quiero conexión! ¡¿Vamos ahora?!

—Por supuesto que sí, Yuri —la mirada templada del albino, se oscureció con un morbo inaudito— Ahora relájate —bastó con que pasara su diestra por sobre su rostro, para que el menor cayese en un profundo sueño. Una de las tantas habilidades que; como ser superior tenia. A los pocos segundos, Giacometti ingresaba con un cilindro en las manos. Traia consigo, una mascarilla y algunos tubos.

—¿En verdad? —carraspeó el botánico, impresionado con la malevolencia con la cual, a veces, actuaba su camarada— Es demasiado joven para Flujo.

—Tú solo conéctalo. De las muestras me encargo yo —ordenó, en seco. La displicencia...

 **[...]**

—...

La expresión estupefacta de Pichit, demostraba la dureza que acrecentaba el ambiente. Yuuri, escondía su semblante en el reflejo de sus anteojos. La oscuridad, en su máxima expresión. Nadie se atrevió a hablar. Era un relato crudo, incluso para los muchachos.

—Danos un momento —pidió Katsuki, a su amigo. El cual, no tardó en obedecer, saliendo de la habitación. Viktor, no parecía dar ni un atisbo de estar arrepentido. Y eso, se dejaba ver en su expresión facial, dura y sombría. O quizás, si lo estaba. Pero los sentimientos de confesar algo tan intimo al chico que, ahí adelante, le reclamaba dolor en su mirada, le abrumó; dejándole sin palabras.

—Yu-...

La bofetada, se dibujó en su pómulo izquierdo. Aun, con el rostro desviado, la imposibilidad de verle a los ojos le dolió en el alma. En esos momentos, Viktor Nikiforov no era el mismo de antes. La retina cristalizada, se reveló ante el seso inquisidor de su ahora, enjuiciador.

—Perdóname. Yo-...

—No soy yo, quien debe perdonarte, Viktor —declaró en seco, más tranquilo— Es Yuri. Es a él, a quien le debes una disculpa. No. No una disculpa. Su vida —decretó, viendo el gesto de una caricia dolorosa en su mejilla, como pidiendo explicaciones por el golpe innecesario. Se encogió de hombros, de lo más normal— Tenía ganas de pegarte.

—O-Okey...—no entiende un carajo.

Simplón.

—¡Ya puedes entrar, Pichit! —dijo, decidido— Continuemos con esto.

 **[...]**

 _La cuestión es...que Yuri se hizo adicto al Flujo. A un punto, escabroso._

—¡Grh! ¡Eres un mentiroso! —aulló con ira, golpeando los objetos y las paredes cual mono rabioso— ¡Me dijiste, que si hacia todo lo que querías, me darías un poco de ese liquido!

—Te lo he explicado antes —exhaló abatido pero sereno— ¿Por qué eres tan terco? Es imposible que abuses tanto de algo. Siempre quieres llevar todo al límite.

—¿Limite? ¿Qué es el límite? —farfulló de vuelta, con la furia chispeante en la mirada— Yo no tengo limite —y eso, era lo mas horroroso de todo, pues tenía razón. El albino, conocía a la perfección a su creación. Y poco a poco, comenzaba a indagar en sí mismo, si la decisión de haberle hecho tan perfecto era buena idea. La cura, saldría mas cara que la enfermedad.

—Es verdad que no tenemos limites. Pero aun así, a veces, es prudente ponerte tus propias barreras, o terminaras lastimando a otros.

—¡Pura mierda! —rugió Plisetsky, mas adolorido que otra cosa. Mas bien, estaba sentido con el mayor. Su propio creador, no le comprendía. Y comenzaba a hastiarse de que nadie en ese lugar, lo hiciera. De un salto, se lanzó a las instalaciones más elevadas del lugar. Se perdería de vista, a partir de ese momento. Ni los gritos de Viktor, aplacaron su furia.

 _Culpa..._

 **[...]**

—El príncipe no se encuentra nada de bien. Anoche sufrió una embolia —declaró uno de los sequitos del regente, sumamente preocupado. Una visita inesperada, para informarle del estado de su líder. El doctor, estaba al tanto de los procedimientos que necesitaría a continuación.

—Chris —llamó a su compañero—. Llegó el momento.

 **Laboratorio Heka 3:129 horario lunar.**

Yuri Plisetsky, observa el cielo con ojos decaídos. No está conforme con el nuevo mundo que está conociendo. Contempla molesto y lleno de sentimientos difíciles de describir. El holograma, cambia conforme su estado de ánimo se lo permite. Uno de los androides con forma gatuna, merodea a su alrededor. Se desplaza por los aires, con la libertad que el no posee. ¿Es que acaso, no puede volar? Algo que aun mas le irrita. Fijo, en un punto clave del techo, se percata de un sutil e imperceptible rayo de luz, muy distinto al resto. ¿Una estrella? No...mas bien, una falla en el programa. ¿Cómo no haberlo notado antes? Co la vista de águila que le precede, escala aun más arriba del árbol, hasta tocar la copa de este. No está del todo seguro de que es, pero la curiosidad...

—No deberías subir ahí —le advierte el androide— Está prohibido.

—Tsk. Cierra la boca, gato —protesta a regañadientes— Viktor me dijo, que el universo no tiene límites. ¿Cómo es que este lugar...? —pensó, tomando abruptamente de la cola al pequeño robot.

—¡Hey! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡Suéltame!

—Ve a ver qué es eso —ordenó.

—¡¿Estas demente?! ¡Si los doctores se enter-...! —muy tarde para advertirle. El ligero material del cual, estaba dotado el androide, se volvió polvo lunar; en el mismo instante en que quedó incrustado en el techo. Un fuerte estruendo ensordecedor, des configurando los paneles principales de la simulación. Paulatinamente, los pixeles de la gran pantalla, emitieron un chirrido agudo, hasta, para su sorpresa, revelar lo que del otro lado había— T-te mataré, insec-insec-insectttto...

En shock. Una brisa gélida, removió los mechones despeinados de Yuri. ¿Qué demonios significaba eso? El cielo...era distinto a como lo había visto antes. Mas bien, siempre. Los

vehículos se desplazaban de un lugar a otro, simulando destellos hermosos; únicos. ¿Eso era...el cielo? ¿Entonces...?

—Que...demonios...

 **[…]**

—Mila —Christophe, ingresaba a la sala principal del laboratorio— Prepara todo para le extracción.

—¿Eh? ¿Tan rápido...? —no se lo esperaba ciertamente.

—Vamos. No me digas que te has encariñado con el mocoso —bufó con obviedad. Cogió un poco del liquido que yacía sobre el escritorio y procedió a beberlo con total normalidad. A lo que Babicheva respondió irritada.

—Tsk, no me jodas. ¿Qué te pasa? A veces siento que no tienes...

—¿Alma? —refutó, planteándole una mirada en seco. Ambos se observaron por unos segundos más, descartando la frialdad con la que actuaron desde el inicio— ¿Me vas a decir que tu si? —no respondió— Curioso.

La pelirroja acabó desviando la mirada. No iba a discutir del tema con alguien tan superdotado como el rubio. Ignorando totalmente la conversación, se levantó de su puesto para comenzar con los preparativos; cuando una ventisca sutil, proveniente desde la puerta del jardín, captó su total atención. ¿Una ventana? Imposible. El lugar estaba cerrado.

—¿Chris...?

—Mierda...—sus orbes, revelaron el pánico del momento— Yuri...

 _Yuri no está._


	2. Limites

— _¡A un lado mocoso!_

Un vehículo similar a una carreta a mano, dio de bruces contra Yuri Plisetsky. A pies desnudos, el menor deambulaba como un pequeño animalito indefenso en medio del suburbio eléctrico de las calles. Cubierto solo por una gran capucha, los olores, los colores, los sonidos, todo era demasiado para él. Sus sentidos, no estaban del todo acostumbrados a la avalancha de sensaciones. Los carros se elevaban por los cielos, mientras que la gente, se detenía a verle como un bicho raro. Un monstruo. Murmuraban cosas como: _"¿Se sentirá bien? Debe de ser de otra constelación. ¿Por qué lleva esa ropa?"_

Un par de transeúntes intentaron ayudarle, mas la idea de ser tocado por alguien, le inmovilizó por completo. No dudó en gruñir, cual bestia en plena casería. Y claro que no faltó el que se asustó y llamó a la policía. Entre tanto jaleó, optó por huir entre los rincones de un basural; acabando perdido en la oscuridad de la ciudad. Ahora Yuri, estaba a la deriva.

 **Palacio Real.**

—Por favor, maestros...salven al príncipe —Otabek, permanecía adolorido a los pies del lecho real. Yuri Plisetsky, jadeaba agobiado; mientras que los médicos hacían lo posible por bajarle la fiebre. Volaba en una temperatura estratosférica.

—Le hemos inyectado doble dosis —determinó Viktor— Con eso calmará la fiebre.

Los asistentes alrededor de Plisetsky, se reunían a rogar por su cuerpo. El limite, se notaba a leguas en su ajetreada respiración. Quizás, con un pronóstico más reservado del esperado. Se estaba muriendo. Y las opciones, ya eran nulas. La intervención, se veía interrumpida por el aullido intranquilo de Christophe a las afueras de la habitación real. Traía un mensaje aun mas desgarrador que la misma enfermedad del regente. Ambos científicos, se evadieron por los pasillos.

—¿Que dices? —masculló Nikiforov, estupefacto con la noticia— ¿Y qué hay del rastreador?

—Hicimos lo que pudimos, pero está fuera de rango. Al parecer, se alejó demasiado de las instalación—declaró el rubio, agitado— Viktor...¿Qué vamos a hacer? Si alguien se llega a enterar...

—Tranquilízate —calmó el mayor, buscando en su mirada la respuesta— Despliega a los guardias de Heka. Y contacta a Yakov.

—¿El jefe de policía? ¡¿Pretendes recurrir a la policía?! —vociferó.

—Shhh —acalló el albino— Baja la voz, idiota. El es amigo mío. Confiaremos en él a toda costa.

La conversación, era turbia y con muchos altibajos como para notar, la presencia incógnita de un oyente próximo a ellos dos. Otabek Altin, quien se enteraba de una noticia confusa pero con dejo de misterio, no tardó en alertar a sus hombres, dispersando una búsqueda inaudita, sin un objetivo claro.

—Lo que sea que haya escapado del laboratorio de Viktor, quiero que lo averigües —ordenó el capitán a dos de sus hombres— Te conseguiré el permiso con el emperador. Tu encárgate de lo demás— _Estas acabado...Nikiforov._

En efecto. La sorpresa de los soldados fue monumental al llegar al laboratorio. La noticia, no tardó en llegar a oídos del líder supremo del planeta. En cuestión de minutos, el lugar, fue allanado por las fuerzas especiales del imperio; siendo Mila la primera en ser detenida. Contra toda voluntad, intentó esconder los rastros de su crimen, mas no fue posible. Las cámaras y los archivos, delataron el pecado.

Sería sometida a un extenso interrogatorio. Mas no iba a ceder tan fácilmente. Primero, prefería morir antes que delatar a sus camaradas. Sin mas preámbulos, la bermeja fue encerrada bajo prisión, por obstrucción a la justicia. La primera, de los tres.

Las tropas a cargo del general Altin, se expandieron por toda la ciudadela en busca de lo que al parecer, era el secreto máximo de estado. Si las sospechas eran acertadas, pronto, darían con un asombroso avance de la ciencia; que al mismo tiempo, condenaría la carrera de los tres científicos al olvido. Justo...como lo planeó.

 **[...]**

 **Distrito de Denébola. Horario, desconocido.**

Yuri Plisetsky, llevaba vagando más de tres horas lunares. Conforme el tiempo avanzaba, cada una de sus dudas e inquietudes era revelada. Su viaje, acabó en los muelles estelares de Kentaurus. Un distrito conocido por los ciudadanos como el centro de redadas contra drogas, contrabando y prostitución. ¿No podía caer en un lugar mejor? Los piratas espaciales, alardeaban de sus botines, mientras _bebían recina de anís_ ; una bebida prohibida, lógicamente por el imperio. Las muchachas, con prótesis artificiales la mayoría; mujeres desechadas y confinadas que nadie desearía tener como esposas, se pavoneaban de un lugar a otro mostrando su mercancía a ojos de todos. Las inyecciones de clorhidrato —droga— abundaban por los fúnebres callejones. El mundo, no era como Viktor lo había pintado. No. Aquí no habían colores ni magia. Solo muerte, enfermedad y podredumbre.

Desorientado, se dejó caer a un basurero. Los hombres del restaurant, salían por la puerta trasera a tirar los químicos que nadie deseaba comer. Tenía hambre. Acostumbrado a ingerir grandes cantidades de alimento, optó por probar lo único que encontraría ahí; píldoras para perro. Malas. Con un agrio sabor a mierda. Las escupió, maldiciendo entre dientes lo asqueroso que era el mundo y a su vez, extrañando al único que podría ayudarle a salir de ahí. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ya no anhelaba la libertad. Quería limites. Todos los limites que Nikiforov podría entregarle. Quiso volver, observando por sobre el hombro las luces de Heka a lo lejos. Estaba demasiado perdido como para retractarse. Seguramente, el albino estaría furioso con su escape.

 _Culpa otra vez..._

—¿Joh? —farfulló un hombre a lo lejos. Vestía ropas a mal traer y un notorio ojo bionico que, con un zoom extraordinario analizó al menor— ¿Que tenemos aquí? —acompañado de dos muchachos, uno prácticamente obeso y calvo; y otro, mas robot que humano; indiferente al encuentro.

Vándalos.

—¡Mire eso jefe! —apuntó el gordo, masticando algún alimento grasiento— ¡Es una niña!

—Tsk...—gruñó Plisetsky— ¡No soy hembra!

—Por supuesto que no es una niña —aclaró el mayor de todos— Es un niño. Y con unos órganos completamente sanos —sonrió con morbosidad.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Está completo?! —aulló el pelado, dándole un escaneo rápido con uno de sus artefactos— ¡Mierda! ¡Tiene dos pulmones! Jooh...y dos riñones —agregó— Yo quisiera uno de ellos.

—Lo que tú necesitas es un estomago nuevo —chasqueó la lengua el líder de los tres, extrayendo un arma de entre sus ropas— Muchacho. Eres una mina de oro. Vendrás con nosotros —sus órganos, serian destinados al tráfico y contrabando.

—¡¿Jah?! ¡No estés tan seguro de eso, anciano! —chilló el ojiverde.

—Jm...ya te decía yo, Bardo —aclaró el androide, sin una pisca de consentimiento— Estas viejo ya. Retírate.

—Ghn...—gruñó— ¡Cierren la boca! —recargó el arma— El jefe estará muy contento de este espécimen. Nos dará una recompensa por esto. Y entonces, me hare más joven.

—No es justo —protestó el grandote, desenterrando también un artefacto de asalto— Yo lo quería para mí. **JJ** siempre se lleva todo.

—¿JJ? —bufó Yuri con repudio— Que nombre tan ridículo y estúpido. De seguro es un gordo horrible como tu —y escupió a modo de provocación.

—¡¿Que has dicho, enano?! —enfureció el líder.

—...creo que mejor me lo voy a comer —declaró el calvo, mostrando una serie de dientes horripilantes y sobrehumanamente grandes. Un ser, seguramente salido de algún experimento fallido.

El encuentro, estaba a punto de culminar, mucho antes de comenzar. Pues el líder de la banda, llegaba para interrumpir de manera abrupta. Con un solo puñetazo, tanto el obeso como el mayor de ellos, cayeron al suelo de un sopetón. Seguramente, una fuerza sobresalida también, de alguna inyección o suero suministrado en los bajos mundos. Y no...no era para nada un gordo, horrible y a mal traer. Por el contrario, vestía adecuado.

—¡Se lo tienen bien ganado! —aulló un enano por ahí.

—Tch...inútiles —farfulló Leroy, acomodando su cabello con una gracia terrible— ¿Qué demonios creen que hacen? Les pedí que fueran por mi café, pero en vez de eso, se quedan jugueteando con un gato —los secuaces, reverenciaron en el suelo al jefe, rogando por ser perdonados. Explicaban la situación, a costa de lloriqueos bastante femeninos, pues querían entregarle al muchacho a como dé lugar y recibir una apreciación por su parte. Algo, que obviamente llamó la atención del azabache— ¿Mhn? ¿Quién e-...? —acalló de golpe. La sorpresa, resultaba ser mucho más grande de lo que creyó— O-Oe...estúpidos...¿Qué creen q-...?

—¡Jefe! ¡E-ese es...!

En cuestión de segundos, tanto los hombres que acompañaban a JJ, como el mismo líder, generaron una reverencia sutil. Yuri, ahora sí que estaba más confundido que nunca. Completamente extrañado, parpadeó casi pálido.

—¿Qué rayos? —Yuri resopló.

—Imbéciles...—reclamó Jean en un gruñido molesto, pateando una vez más a su sequito— ¡¿Que acaso no se dan cuenta, que están en presencia del príncipe Plisetsky?!

—¡¿Jah?! ¡¿Es el príncipe?! —la mayoría de los bandidos, se espantaron, dando un paso hacia atrás. Muy pocas personas tenían el honor de verle en pie, sobre todo porque las únicas veces que Yuri había sido visto en público, fue a través de un holograma falso. Ilusión que siempre lo mostró en pie, sano y salvo y no en un cama a punto de morir.

—¡Los voy a matar, idiotas! —vociferó con ira, apuntando directo a sus cabezas.

—¡Por favor jefe! ¡No nos mate! —chilló el gordo— ¡Piénselo! ¡Si es el príncipe, la recompensa será mayor! ¡Usted es el mejor caza recompensas de toda la galaxia! ¡No lo niegue!

El foco, se le encendió. No era mala idea después de todo, pues tener a un integrante de la familia real daría el dinero suficiente como para retirarse. Los planes de JJ eran exacerbados en megalomanía. Abrir un gran centro de spa, con discoteca, juegos de azar y mujerzuelas —que— Los casinos por esos tiempos daban un retiro hermoso y paradisiaco para él. Fue entonces, cuando una sonrisa maquiavélica se dibujó en su rostro. Una dentadura perfectamente blanca y llena de ideas.

—Jm...bueno —acotó Leroy, retirando la pistola. Gesticulando una mueca ridícula, agregó— Pensándolo bien, no estaría nada de mal tenerle. Cada pelo de este muchacho, es oro. ¡Literalmente, dorado! —ahora, apuntando al menor. Rió— ¡Príncipe! ¡Vendrás con JJ! —observó a sus hombres— ¡¿Que están esperando, basuras sidosas?! ¡Atrapen a la señorita!

—¡Que no soy ningún príncipe! —negó.

Entre disparos y gritos, Yuri zafó por las paredes del callejón. Una vez más, demostrando habilidades asombrosas al momento de huir. Guiado por su olfato; cual GPS natural, se escabulló en dirección a Heka. No importaba que tan lejos se encontraba, regresaría al laboratorio. A casa.

Más aun, su mente divagaba; entre el correteo de los piratas y la sensación confusa de haber sido confundido por otro. ¿Príncipe? Las imágenes difusas de recuerdos que no eran de él, atormentaron el escape. De vez en cuando, desorbitándole de su rumbo; perdiendo la capucha que le cubría de los ojos ajenos, en un fierro mal colocado. En un descuido indómito, cayó de bruces a una calle transitada. Esta vez, expuesto en su totalidad al público.

La muchedumbre, entró en shock. Pues el príncipe Plisetsky, estaba ahí. Tirado en la calle y a mal traer, sucio y temeroso. Los murmullos incautos se esparcieron como un virus por el aire. Frases como: " _Es el príncipe Plisetsky. ¡Cuidado, no lo toquen o lo contaminan! No puedo creerlo...¿Qué hace aquí?_ Saturaron los pobres oídos del menor. Todo el mundo nombrando al tal "Principe" y el, ni enterado. ¿Es que acaso estaban todos locos?

—Mi señor —llamó una mujer, ofreciéndole su mano— ¿Puedo ayudarle?

—Príncipe ¿Se encuentra bien? —aludió otro muchacho.

— _Ya basta..._

—Príncipe Yuri.

—Excelencia.

— _¡Ya basta...! Por favor..._

—Majestad.

—Príncipe Plisetsky.

— **¡YA BASTA! ¡CALLENSE!** —aulló adolorido. Los ojos, cristalizados. De un salto, apartó a todo el tumulto de personas, metiches y estúpidas a su parecer. Huyó, sin rumbo fijo, siendo atropellado por un vehículo de mano. El artefacto, voló por los cielos, siendo lanzado con la fuerza de diez mil hombres. Los espectadores, no tardaron entrar en pánico— ¡Yo no soy ningún príncipe! ¡Yo no soy ningún príncipe! ¡SOY YURI! ¡YURI PLISETSKY!

Con tanto ajetreo, era natural que los guardias imperiales fueran alertados del show. Estupefactos, corrieron en su ayuda, siendo el propio Otabek quien corroboraba la información.

—Increíble...

Se abalanzó entre la multitud, con el horror impregnado en su rostro. ¿Era tan aterrador, estar vivo? El no lo comprendía. Y los guardias imperiales tampoco, quienes solo concebían su presencia como algún poder divino o algo así. La contienda era implacable, generando disturbios en la muchedumbre; los cuales poco y nada entendía. A decir verdad, nadie lo hacía. Al menos no, al momento de verse estampado por un paredón, con alguna propaganda alusiva a la familia real. Estaba ahí, detrás de sí. Un holograma digital, con luces de neón y logotipos virtuales. El príncipe, de quien media galaxia conocía a rostro, pero nunca se había visto en público. Hoy, estaba entre las calles del distrito de

Etamin.

El bullicio se acentuaba cada vez mas entre los espectadores de esta increíble cacería. Acorralado por los guardias; mostraba sus dientes como si su aspecto humano, no contraponiese sus habilidades animalescas. Rezongó, hastiado con las miradas. Odia que lo observen, como si fuese un espectro mal hecho. Fue entonces, cuando un hombre de apariencia tosca y serena, indumentado con armamento militar de alto calibre, reapareció de entre los guardias. A simple vista, un capitán con rango superior. Parecía conocerle a la perfección, pues no tardó en esbozar una sonrisa afable de manera ladina. Pronto, una reverencia sutil se acentuó en su presentación, catalogando el hecho como finalizado.

—¡Se acabó la fiesta! —aulló alto y seco— ¡Regresen a sus casas! ¡El príncipe está a salvo ahora!

—¡QUE NO SOY EL PRINCIPE! —rugió. El semblante calmado y pacifico del capitán, se incineró junto con los ánimos del público. El silencio fue infalible. La mirada afilada entre ambos, determinó con obviedad, que claramente no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente. No venia escapando de dos o tres cuadras. Era de hace ya, bastantes horas. Una mujer endeble y anciana, brotó de la masa, trayendo consigo un obsequio. Su presencia era sublime para el pueblo. Su estampa, fina y dura. El contacto le aterra. Golpea el objeto, lanzándolo a metros de él— ¡ALEJATE DE MI! ¡NO ME TOQUES! —su actitud violenta, colma toda paciencia.

—Yuri...—le llamó; suspiró rendido. No hay manera de que recapacite. El arma que pesa sobre sus manos, está cargada. Lista para ser usada— Esto me va a doler mas a mí que a ti —indica, presionando el gatillo.

Una red de descarga eléctrica, choca de lleno contra su menudo cuerpo. El rubio, cae al suelo, completamente reducido a nada. Le han inmovilizado, sin causarle daño alguno. A pesar de que lucha contra todo pronóstico negativo, es arrastrado como un saco de grano por el propio líder del escuadrón. La revuelta, es disuelta.

Tras este incidente, el menor es llevado a un centro de aislamiento, en una de las torres más altas de la ciudad. Su libertad, tiene un precio ahora. Hora de los limites.

 **[...]**

La brillante luz, da de lleno sobre sus ojos. Entrecierra los parpados, molesto por el cambio repentino. Está amarrado a una silla, con las manos hacia atrás. Un campo magnético, sujeta sus muñecas. Cual pirata, o bandido será tratado. La compuerta principal se abre, dejando entrar a un hombre de edad avanzada, carente de cabello. Se quita el caso, mostrando las insignias de su institución. Suspira, negando con la cabeza. Toma asiento en frente de el. No está conforme con lo sucedido.

—Justo a tiempo, Yakov —sonríe el albino con ironía, pues su retraso le ha costado caro.

—¿Por qué, Vitya? —incursiona en su mirada, buscando respuestas— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—¿Que quieres que te diga? El príncipe se moría.

—¡¿Y a mí que me importa el príncipe?! —vociferó con impotencia, apuntando a la cámara— ¡La familia real solo es una molestia! ¡Que les den!

—Yakov...—suspiró rendido— No deberías mezclar tus problemas políticos con la ciencia.

—No. Yo te diré que es lo que no debes mezclar —golpeó la mesa, generando autoridad sobre su voz— Tu estúpido ego, con ese cerebrito que tienes. Los dioses te dotaron de crear magia con tus dedos ¡Y mira donde has acabado! ¡¿Por qué nunca escuchas mis consejos?! ¡Siempre haces lo que quieres!

—Siempre hago lo que quiero —sonrió con ironía. El mayor, suspiró. Hablar con Viktor, era como hablarle a una pared. Demasiada inteligencia para tan poco compromiso consigo mismo.

—Estas acabado —murmuró, deslizándole un documento por el escritorio— Es tu salida. Te van a enjuiciar pasado mañana. Si te encuentran culpable, pasaras el resto de tu vida confinado a una de las lunas de Duhr.

—Que sea lo que los dioses quieran —determinó, sin ningún ápice de esperanza.

La compuerta fue abierta de nuevo y era ahora Otabek, quien ingresaba. Yakov, se retiró a regañadientes, siendo una mirada filosa la ultima de ambos militares.

—¡Otabek! Que alegría verte por aquí —bufó el albino, sonriente como él solo.

—Se acabó, Viktor. Tu jueguito de clonador —declaró Altin— ¿Creíste que nunca nos daríamos cuenta?

—¿Ha decir verdad? Si —volvió a reír— No me lo esperaba de ti. Siempre he pensado, que los que entran a la milicia, les falta cierta materia gris en el cerebro.

—¿Te crees muy gracioso, verdad? —refutó, juntando el entrecejo con irritación— Me tienes hasta la mierda con tus estupideces. Pasado mañana, te largaras de mi vista. Y nadie en Kentaurus, se acordará de ti.

—Quiero ver al príncipe.

—¿Al príncipe? —redundó burlesco— ¿Te estás escuchando? —los ánimos, culminaron con un capitán furioso— ¡El príncipe es la última persona a la que veras, infeliz!

—Otabek. Vamos —esclareció seguro, Nikiforov— No me desilusiones mas. Tengo armistia para pedir hablar con el príncipe. Tengo derechos.

—Tienes derecho a irte a la mierda, Nikiforov —determinó, encaminándose hacia la salida— No saldrás de aquí, a menos que el emperador lo solicite. Mientras tanto, medita un poco sobre el pecado que acabas de cometer —bufó, retirándose de la habitación.

—Capitán —informaba uno de sus subordinados— Hemos capturado a la chica. Pero aun no hay rastros de Giacometti.

—Tsk...esa basura...

 **[...]**

 **Palacio real.**

—¡Pri-principe! ¡No puede moverse! ¡Aun está muy débil! —uno de sus súbditos, intentaba detenerle.

—Tengo...—exhaló Yuri a duras penas, levantándose de la cama— Tengo que ver a Viktor. Necesito hablar con él.

—¡P-pero-...!

—No es menester que se levante en esas condiciones, Majestad —aludió Otabek Altin, capitán del ejército imperial— Viktor no podrá recibirle. En estos momentos, está en manos de la justicia.

—¿De qué hablas? Yo soy la justicia aquí —protestó hastiado Plisetsky. Ahora, más estable, procedió a montarse en su silla— Llévame a ver a Viktor.

—No será posible. El emperador a ordenado-...

—¡Es una orden, capitán! —aulló con furia en respuesta.

—¡Yuratchka! —demandó el emperador, reingresando a la habitación. Los subditos, se inclinaron ante él. Solo alguien como Nikolai, tenía las facultades y las habilidades necesarias para detenerle u ordenarle. Por sobre su jurisdicción, estaba su abuelo Y eso, era ley— Hay algo muy importante que debo decirte...

Sus orbes, se fueron a blanco. Tenía que ser una puta broma. ¿Viktor...en verdad había hecho eso? Le costaba trabajo asumirlo. No. Simplemente, no podía. No lo creía. ¿Y con qué objetivo...?

—Viktor venia planeando un golpe de estado de hacía meses —explicó el anciano— pero con la ayuda del capitán Altin, logramos su captura a tiempo.

—Encontramos al clon, en los suburbios de Etamín. Afortunadamente, está en buenas manos —aclaró Otabek— Iba a usar a su copia, para convencerle de firmar una abdicación y así, sacarle del poder. Finalmente, usted sería asesinado y reemplazado por esta copia barata.

—...

—Aun no hemos encontrado a los demás insurgentes —reanudó el militar, más seguro que antes— Sin embargo, ya desplegué a mis hombres para rastrearles. Solo falta para que caiga uno...

¿De qué forma debía reaccionar? Creyó conocer a Viktor, como a su propia piel. Incluso, habían compartido una conexión por flujo. No. No una. Si no, infinidad de veces. Si realmente hubiese sido tan pútrido, con tantos pensamientos vengativos y maquiavélicos... aquella vez que...

— _Pude sentí...que tenia alma..._

—¿Majestad? —llamó Otabek, tras notar su expresión derrotada y absorta. No estaba ahí. Metido en sus pensamientos mas íntimos, correspondió su mirada con intensa melancolía. En cualquier momento, rompería a llorar— ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Quiero verlo —demandó— Quiero ver, al otro Yuri.

Tenía que comprobarlo con sus propios ojos. La creación, "monstruosa" de la cual, era alimento en boca de todos; por el palacio. Con Viktor en pleno juicio, le sería imposible oponerse a tomar contacto con él.

Incluso si Otabek se rehusaba, Plisetsky manejaba los argumentos necesarios para neutralizar al capitán. Él era el príncipe. ¿Se le puede denegar algo, si quiera? Y si había aceptado su compañía a regañadientes —a petición de su abuelo— solo seria hasta la entrada de la puerta. El centro de aislamiento era reducido. Solo los guardias más capacitados rondaban el lugar. El hecho de que volviese a escaparse, era inaceptable. Un escándalo como ese, no sería olvidado tan fácilmente. Y si el verdadero Yuri era benevolente, quizás, omitiría tomar represalias por quienes intentaron abusar de su "copia" —JJ y compañía— Seguía siendo él, para quienes desconocían la verdad tras bambalinas. La silla en la cual, el regente solía trasladarse, se detuvo a las afueras de la habitación. La levitación magnética no era necesaria en esos momentos. Altin, continuaba reacio a la idea de que fuese solo. Consideraba que el "recluso" era demasiado violento para él. Con ese frágil cuerpo, no le seria trabajo alguno destrozarlo. Mas no fue permitido, siendo nuevamente denegada su ayuda.

—Esta bien, Otabek. Puedes retirarte.

—Lo siento mucho, majestad. Pero su abuelo desea que me quede —reprochó—. Le estaré esperando aquí afuera.

De mala gana, tuvo que aceptar. No sin antes, brindarle una mirada fulminante. Otabek, se encogió de hombros, sin mostrar desprecio. De alguna manera, estaba acostumbrado a ese mal genio suyo.

La compuerta se abrió de par en par, permitiendo su entrada con paulatina curiosidad. La habitación se asemejaba mas a un centro de juegos infantil. Una cama sin hacer, repleta de dulces, botellas y paquetes destrozados. El gran ventanal, mostrando hologramas de paisajes de todos los rincones de la galaxia. Constelaciones completas en el techo, girando y danzando de un lugar a otro, entregando un ambiente oscuro y poco amistoso. Un escritorio, lleno de dibujos mal hechos, pero con formulas químicas y físicas imposibles de resolver; resueltas por él. Todo se veía tranquilo en el lugar. A excepción de un pequeño detalle. No había nadie ahí. ¿Se habría escapado, acaso? Llegó a pensar, cuando una presencia enigmática se apoderó de su espalda. Yuri, sonrió; dejando que la necesidad de voltearse desapareciera al no sentirse intimidado.

—¿No tienes miedo? —habló el clon en su oído.

—¿Debería temerme? —respondió el regente con obviedad, haciendo alusión a que ambos, eran la misma persona. No había por qué, no ser civilizado—. Déjame verte.

Tardó un resto en reaccionar a su petición. No era precisamente el príncipe, quien temía. Sino su gemelo. Lo dudó por unos segundos, antes de asomarse a la luz. Impresionado por la perfección en la que se reencontró con él, rió de manera jovial. Eran idénticos al menos de forma física. Como dos gotas de agua. Si bien, solía observarse en el espejo, no fue la misma sensación que le abrumó en esos momentos. Ese Yuri, estaba de pie. Sano y sin dificultades, ni si quiera para respirar. Sus ojos, eran de un verde un poco más llamativo que el original, como si un fuego interior se acrecentara en aquel encuentro. Ansiedad. Inquietud. Miedo. Disgusto. Y por sobre todas las cosas, soledad. Sentimientos que muy pocos seres de Kentaurus experimentaban. ¿Realmente era una creación de Viktor?

—Es increíble —acotó, anonadado con su presencia— Eres...

—Horrible.

—Hermoso. Iba a decir, hermoso —murmuró Plisetsky, denotando una risa semi sarcástica; pues se estaba halagando así mismo. Seguro de su conducta, acercó su diestra a su rostro, esperando una respuesta negativa por su parte. No la vio. Se dejó tocar, percibiendo una calidez única emanar de su tersa piel. Suave y joven— Como un bebé.

—Tengo doscientos años —explicó el Yuri contrario— ¿Tu qué edad tienes?

—Dos mil —explicó, esta vez, dejándose llevar por la textura de su rubio cabello. El clon, continuaba reticente a su tacto, mas no le alejaba de forma violenta como de costumbre. De alguna manera, estaba maravillado también— No temas. Puedes tocarme también —redundó, bajando un poco mas su mano. Sus dedos, se escabulleron sin vergüenza alguna al borde de su pantalón. La curiosidad por conocer mas allá de aquel "hermano" le mataba. Y lo hubiese hecho, de no ser porque la conversación se vio afectada de forma abrupta. Rápidamente, Plisetsky se alejó, adoptando una posición defensiva— ¿Te he asustado? Lo siento. Necesitaba saber, que tan iguales somos —rascó su mejilla— Claramente, estas mejorado de todos lados...

—Tu y yo, no somos iguales —refutó molesto. Su entreceja, se unió a una sola expresión. Fastidio. Estaba más que harto de que le compararan con su alteza. No. Más bien...se sentía engañado. Le fulminó con la mirada, representando todo el dolor que un ser puede expresar. Como un perrito bajo la lluvia, corrió hasta su cama y se cubrió por completo con las colchas. Desde ese ángulo, le observó, como quien comprueba que no hayan enemigos cerca. Entonces, gruñó bajo— No quiero morir.

El regente, sonrió con sátira, deslizándose hacia el escritorio vecino.

—Te equivocas —acotó, ahogando la voz derrotada— Tu y yo, tenemos más cosas en común de lo que crees —examinó sus dibujos con maestría. La manera en la que su capacidad cerebral superaba a cualquier otro. Era un maldito genio y el consorte lo sabía. Sin embargo...— Yo tampoco quiero morir.

—El es malo —dijo el rubio contrario, dejando recelo en sus palabras— El es cruel. No es justo...

Justo. Cruel. Malo. Indebido. Experimento. ¿Que son esas palabras? ¿Qué significado debes darles, si hay un ser vivo que sufre por ellas? Yuri Plisetsky, está furioso. Empuñó sus manos con impotencia, desplazándose a la salida. No había nada más que hablar al respecto. Todo estaba claro. Visible ante él. El culpable, era uno solo.

—No te preocupes, Yuri —determinó el mayor, por sobre el hombro— Yo me encargaré de esto, personalmente —sentenció, retirándose de la habitación.

 **[...]**

Había mucho que meditar esa noche. Con Viktor detenido, Mila en interrogatorio y su propio gemelo, aterrado en una habitación, no poseía mucho por aclarar. El encuentro con su "hermano" había dejado un sabor amargo en su percepción. Tenía que haber algo más. No era posible que todo fuera cierto. ¿Y si Viktor, realmente deseaba el poder? ¿Hubiese sacrificado la vida por la cual, prácticamente volcaba su carrera como científico? Décadas de estudios y éxito...¿Por esto? Golpeó el panel de aquel balcón con impotencia. Pidió a los cielos, que tan solo una luz de esperanza le despejara el camino manchado de traición y dudas que ahora, recorría. Todo estaba en sus manos ahora. Su palabra, seria la condena de otros. La única forma de salvar a Yuri, era...

Uno de los guardias, llamó a la puerta.

—No estoy de humor ahora —sentenció desde adentro. El joven guardia, solicitaba su presencia para un encuentro furtivo en la habitación. Alguien, demandaba hablar con él. Tapado en desasosiego, Plisetsky accedió a la indiscreción. Una joven rubia, intensamente atractiva ingresaba por la puerta principal, desentrañando su rostro tras una capucha negra. Alguien, para nada conocido— ¿Quién eres?

Tras un reinicio de simulación artificial, la fémina, se desintegró. Hábil e ingenioso, tenía que admitirlo.

—Majestad —se inclinó— Antes de delatarme, pido por favor que me escuche.

—Christophe Giacometti —anunció en una sonrisa sutil— De todas las personas de esta galaxia, tú eras el que menos me esperaba aquí —frunció el ceño— Si has venido para que salve la vida de tu amigo, pierdes el tiempo. No estoy para mas mentiras.

—Con todo respeto, excelencia —determinó el mayor— He venido a solicitar que salve la suya.

—¿Qué?

—Es una larga historia —suspiró Chris.

—Tiempo es lo que menos tengo —aclaró Yuri, mas no se rehusaría a escuchar la historia, si se trataba de su propia existencia— Adelante, se breve...

 **[...]**

La policía, ha tomado detenida a la banda de Jean Jacques Leroy, a petición explicita del príncipe. Tanto los integrantes como el cabecilla, van directo a la cárcel.

—¡E-esperen! ¡JJ no puede ir preso! —se resistió, sacudiéndose entre las manos de los militares— ¡Tengo planes aun! ¡JJ tiene a sus fans ahí afuera y no pueden perder su estilo! —chilló

—¡Cierra la boca, chico bonito! Te esperan más fans en el interior del penitenciario —bufó un guardia.

—¡Oh si! —refunfuñó uno de los policías— Dicen que la comida de la estación de Kahr es muy bonita. Linda vista al mejor agujero negro de la galaxia.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Agujero negro?! —se espantó, con el corazón ya en la garganta— ¡Y-yo hare lo que quieran! ¡Lo que me pidan! ¡¿Quieren flujo?! ¡Les daré todo el flujo del mundo y gratis! ¡No me metan ahí, por favor! ¡Pido armistia con el príncipe! ¡Hare lo que sea!

— _¿Harías lo que sea?_ —interrumpió, Yuri Plisetsky; acompañado de Christophe Giacometti.

—¡Pr-príncipe! —los ojitos del azabache, se iluminaron como una nenita— ¡Le juro que no sabía que era usted! Tengo un ojo malo ¿Ve? Esta medio virol-...

—No has respondido mi pregunta.

—¿Yo? ¡Yo daría mi vida por usted! —juró, sin ningún atisbo de cobardía. No le importaba quedar en ridículo frente a sus hombres, con tal de salvar su pellejo— ¡Pídame lo que desee!

—Quiero vacaciones —exhibió— ¿Cual es el planeta más lejano que conoces?

—¿Eh...?

 **Tribunal galáctico. 4:532 horario lunar.**

Viktor Nikiforov y Mila Babicheva, eran trasladados cual fugitivos por los pasillos del tribunal. Amarrados con cintas eléctricas, tanto de pies como de manos, no había forma de escaparse. Con el mas mínimo movimiento en falso, recibirían un shock automatizado paralizante. La suerte estaba echada. Del otro lado del corredor, Yuri Plisetsky, era la nueva atracción de los asistentes. Amarrado a una red, cual león salvaje, llevaba consigo un collar de las mismas características. Era tan solo un show de circo. Las nuevas atracciones, como carne fresca, serian comida para el espectáculo. Los ojos inquisidores de los que serian sus enjuiciadores.

—¡Yuri! —llamó el ojiazul, esperando ver una reacción por su contrario. Solo recibió, una mirada llena de desprecio por su parte. Plisetsky, estaba sentido con él. Los tres individuos, fueron dispuestos sobre un podio flotante, cada uno separado de igual manera. Los jueces, ya tenían el veredicto listo. El mayor de todos, tomó la palabra.

—Viktor Nikiforov —un anciano de prominente barba, se asoma a través del podio. Los asistentes, están impactados con el juicio. Los cargos, son difíciles de creer. Más aún, tras haber cometido pecado al clonar a un líder imperial— Oirás tu sentencia dentro de este juicio, en donde se decidirá tu futuro...y el de esta..."Criatura"

—¡Soy Yuri Plisetsky! —chilló el rubio. Medio salón, bufó con burla— ¡Ghn! ¡Soy Yuri! ¡¿De qué se ríen, basuras?! —mostró los dientes con furia— ¡Soy Yuri!

— _¿Qué es eso? ¿Es un perro?_

— _Parece más bien un animal rabioso_

Las voces indolentes, coparon el estrado con parodias y burlas. Las feromonas de Yuri, volaban por los cielos. Completamente rabioso, intentaba zafarse de las amarras, dando amenazas de muerte a quien se burlaba de él. Algo, que sencillamente exorbitaba al juez; pidiendo calma en la sala. En más de una ocasión, fue inyectado con un químico especial, paralizante. Dopado, mas dormido que despierto, el tribunal abría sesión para determinar el destino de todos. La sentencia, fue sepulcral.

—Yuri Plisetsky. Tu existencia en este universo es un error. No pueden existir dos seres iguales, bajo ningún punto universal. Tu sentencia, será la muerte por suero —sentenció— Viktor Nikiforov, serás removido de tu cargo y exiliado, a las lunas de Kentaurus. Pasaras el resto de tus días, ayudando a los pobres en los campos de sabia. Y en cuanto a ti, Mila Babicheva. Entregaras tu documentación. Quedas fuera del circulo científico. Entre tanto, Christophe Giacometti aun no ha sido hallado, pero su futuro no es muy distinto a los suyos. Será integrado en el ejercito militar y continuará su carrera como soldado, hasta que culminen sus servicios con el imperio. Se levanta la sesión.

 _Tu sentencia...será la muerte._

Los ojos en blanco del rubio, desintegraron toda luz de esperanza. Si bien, no conocía la palabra "muerte" en general, estaba al tanto a bondad, del miedo que cualquier criatura por instinto percibía al verse en peligro de perecer. Condenado a morir, por el único propósito por el cual había sido creado.

Los tres individuos, fueron puestos bajo supervisión militar. Cada uno, sobre una misma celda, pero dividida por barras de plasma, imposibles de romper. Un castigo sin duda, brutal. Ya que ahora no solo estaba en juego sus vidas, sino que también, la confianza. Opacado, en un rincón luctuoso, se encontraba el ojiverde. La mirada perdida en un punto fijo de la nada, establecía su estado anímico. Nada...no sentía, absolutamente nada. Mila, suspiró, rompiendo el hielo del ambiente.

—En fin...de todas formas, pensaba tomarme unas vacaciones bastante largas —rió. Su broma, no fue bien aclamada por ninguno de los dos jóvenes. El albino, yacía abrazado a sus piernas cual niño pequeño. Aun no lograba procesar del todo la información. Y es que Plisetsky, se había enterado de la verdad de su creación.

—¿Cuando pretendías decirme la verdad? —una voz apagada y rendida, por parte del menor; consultaba con el ojiazul. Sus pequeños orbes, húmedos— Que soy un error de la naturaleza.

—No eres un error, Yuri —musitó la pelirroja, gateando hasta sus barrotes— Tu concepción fue...

—¡Ya no mientan por favor! —aulló adolorido, hipando entre lagrimas—...ya no mas mentiras...solo quiero la verdad...

Mutis. Viktor, alzó la vista al techo, afirmando la nuca contra la pared. Exhaló tranquilo, sin ninguna pizca de padecimiento. La verdad, era cruda.

—" _Un error, es la diferencia entre el valor real o exacto de una magnitud y que el resultado del cálculo hecho por la persona o maquina, no sea acertado"_ —citó. Yuri, parpadeó aturdido, siendo su atención captada con anarquía— Por lo tanto, no eres un error. Los parámetros eran los correctos, los cálculos, eran perfectos. No habían márgenes de errores. No hubo equivocaciones, ni intervenciones. Sin alteraciones. Tu...—determinó sin más— Tu eres...mi mayor orgullo y creación, Yuri Plisetsky —un sonrojo notorio, único, sobejó las mejillas del rubio. Acabó desviando la mirada.

—Eres un egocéntrico...—balbuceó Yuri.

—Ya no importa lo que soy —anunció Nikiforov, suspirando rendido— De todas formas, nos vamos a ir a la mierda —bufó con sarcasmo.

—Espero te pudras en el infierno —farfulló, chasqueando la lengua.

—Ojala existiera tal lugar —rió.

La celda fue abierta. Otabek Altin, en persona. El clon, no tardó en gruñir con su presencia. Lo despreciaba como a nadie, pues sería el su nuevo verdugo ahora. Los soldados, se endurecieron gesticulando un saludo formal.

—Vengo por el prisionero.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora? —refutó Babicheva— La sentencia se determinó para mañana a las seis.

—Tengo ordenes del emperador. Se ha adelantado.

—¡Hey! ¡Eso es injusto! —refutó nuevamente— ¡No pueden decidir arbitrariamente!

—Solo el emperador, puede determinar que es justo y que no lo es —aclaró con voz febril— Me encargaré personalmente de su ejecución. No se preocupen, no dolerá —sonrió— ¡Guardias!

A pesar de las insistentes pataletas del ojiverde, tuvieron que amarrarle tanto de brazos como de cuerpo entero para poder transportarle. Suministrándole un sedante potente, casi para dormir a un animal gigante. Similar a un costal de papas, fue arrastrado por los pasillos, a manos del propio Altin. Sería la última vez, en ver la luz del día.

 **[...]**

 **Palacio Real. 8:142 horario lunar.**

El capitán, es llamado a la habitación real del prócer. Sus aires de superioridad, desbordan a cualquiera que pueda pisarle los talones. Para alguien de su rango, con los objetivos claros, es imposible que le hagan cambiar de parecer. Pero...

—Majestad —reverenció el azabache— Me informaron que desea hablar conmigo.

—Si...—Yuri, se deslizó hacia su cama— Me alegra que hayas venido. Es con respecto al caso de Viktor y el clon —Altin, gesticuló una mueca irónica.

—Con todo respeto, excelencia. Si me ha llamado para intervenir por ellos...le informo que-...

—Al contrario —murmuró bajito, removiendo sutilmente la prenda de vestir que recubria su cuerpo. Al desnudo, sus hombros anémicos y jóvenes. Una mirada sensual, cautivando la contraria— Quiero felicitarte por tu buenos servicios con la corona...—fulminó— Si sabes a lo que me refiero...

—...—un rubor furioso, se apoderó de los pómulos del pelinegro. Le costaba trabajo creer lo que estaba aconteciendo. ¿Era un sueño? Que lo despertaran si era verdad. Tragó saliva, más nervioso que tranquilo— ¿Señor...?

—Tranquiliza tus latidos —acotó, frunciendo el ceño— Esto...lo hago por el bien de ambos...—agregó, apegando con vergüenza su cuerpo al suyo. Esperaba que le tomara o algo así, ya que no podía caminar. Pero este, parecía mas bien de piedra. Carraspeó, indicando su molestia ante la demora— Otabek...no puedo...ya sabes...

—Príncipe...—jadeó, despabilando— Voy...a...

 **[...]**

—Qué asco —bufó Christophe— Tres exaltaciones —orgasmos— en menos de diez minutos. Este tipo es un puro —virgen.

Falso. La simulación, a través de conexión por flujo, se llevaba a cabo en la habitación del propio oficial. Sedado con un suero sumamente poderoso, había sido engañado de la manera más absurda posible. Conectado por sonda nerviosa, al brazo de Yuri Plisetsky. Ambos, cada uno en una silla.

—Tsk...a lo que he tenido que llegar —protestó el ojiverde— ¿Todo ha salido bien?

—El plan fue un éxito. Ni si quiera las cámaras notarán que en realidad, era yo quien sacó a Yuri de la cárcel—afirmó Giacometti— En estos momentos...debe de estar saliendo del planeta.

 **[...]**

La lanzadera principal del muelle, dividía sus puertas con majestuosidad. Los transeúntes, solían admirar con asombro el cómo las naves mas magnánimas; despegaban a lugares desconocidos. Una voz femenina anunciaba por alto parlante, el arranque del transbordador espacial, con destino a la galaxia vecina. Un poco más allá, siendo ignorado por la muchedumbre y los propios jefes de aduana, una embarcación mucho más pequeña despegaba a celadas de todos. Jean Jacques Leroy y su tropa de vándalos.

—Discúlpeme jefe —entorpece un muchacho de no muy avanzada edad— ¿Pero...está seguro de esto?

—Tch...¿Qué malditas opciones tenia...?

 ** _Flashback._**

—Jean Jacques Leroy —exigió Plisetsky, dando aires de ceremonia a la escena. Un acto solemne, completamente irregular— A partir de hoy, dejaras de ser un sucio pirata espacial. Te nombro Corsario de la corona.

Una insignia digital, se dibuja en la parte superior derecha de en su nuevo traje. Ahora, legal y amparado por la propia realeza. Este se inclina en respuesta, besando la prenda que viste el regente a modo de obediencia y sumisión.

—Y como primera misión, te ordeno que me lleves a la galaxia de Andromeda. Me escoltaras, sacrificando tu vida en el proceso de ser necesario. ¿Juras protegerme?

—Lo juro...

En realidad, no era de su costumbre hacer pactos así. Pero entre ir a la cárcel y quedar libre...

 ** _Fin Flashback._**

— _Demonios...al menos el traje me sienta bien_ —suspiró— ¡Vamos idiotas! ¡¿Por que demoran tanto?! ¡Suban la capsula del príncipe! —aulló el ahora, almirante.

Un "Yuri" completamente suspendido en el interior de un catafalco fastuoso y elegante; es transportado en criogenia hasta la proa de la nave. Las compuertas se cierran. El despegue, se inicia. El plan hasta el momento había sido todo un éxito rotundo. Sin un prisionero al cual sacrificar, el juicio se suspendería al menos por un tiempo indefinido. Las coordenadas fueron dadas en la base de datos del navegador. Irían hasta la galaxia más solitaria; de la cual aguardaba uno de los amigos de la familia real. Solo en ese lugar, el rubio podría vivir en paz y sin preocupaciones. Estaría en buenas manos.

Con el ascenso finalizado, se enrumbaron sin más preámbulos al destino principal. Pero...estamos hablando de JJ y su tripulación. ¿Realmente pensaron que podría ser tan fácil? Transcurridos los minutos de vuelo, los problemas no tardaron en suscitarse en la cabina cardinal.

—No podemos tomar esta ruta —indicó uno de sus hombres, advirtiendo del peligro inminente— Es zona de desembarque militar.

—Tenemos ordenes especificas de llegar a destino antes de las diez, cardinales —expuso Leroy, abrumado con la noticia. Conocía esas rutas a la perfección, casi como la palma de su mano. Se arriesgaban a ser previstos de piratas de su misma índole. Aun así, no estaría dispuesto a perder su única oportunidad de retirarse. La recompensa era inimaginable si la misión tenia éxito. Los números sobre la pantalla no mentían— Bien. Nos desviaremos por la tangente del cuadrante Menphis...

 **Prisión de Kentaurus. A esa misma hora...**

—¡Su majestad, el príncipe Yuri!

Es anunciado como corresponde por los escoltas. Los barrotes son abiertos, permitiendo el deslizamiento del regente en el interior de la celda. No es el lugar más adecuado para la charla, pero el tiempo lo amerita. Instintivamente, Viktor y Mila se levantan. Reverencian con sutileza. Su presencia aquí, es incierta. Más aun, la mirada cruda por parte del menor, acalla los sentidos más débiles del albino. Sonríe en respuesta. El...conoce ya la verdad.

—No pensé que llegaríamos a esto —masculló, echándole una ojeada rápida al lugar— "Viktor el pecador" —citó con sarcasmo.

—¿Que puedo decirle, excelencia? —se encogió de hombros, rendido ante la sonrisa jovial que le expresaba— Me profesé abrumado con sus encantos.

—Te me hacías mucho más atractivo, cuando no me ocultabas nada.

—Me extraña que me diga algo como eso —se mofó Viktor— Usted sabe que entre nosotros no hay secretos.

—Es curioso, el cómo alguien puede parecerse tanto a ti y aun así, ser distintos —examinó Plisetsky, frunciendo el ceño con disgusto— Te creí más listo. Pensé, que al menos tendrías la decencia y el honor que te precede tu nombre.

—Hay cosas —suspiró, sin desacreditar la misma sonrisa que traía de hace minutos— que simplemente no se pueden evitar, majestad. Usted es un príncipe y yo...un simple servidor.

—¿Es por eso que lo creaste, no? —farfulló— ¿No tenias suficiente ya?

La sonrisa de Nikiforov, se incineró con aquel comentario. El perfil, duro y frio.

— **Nunca es suficiente para mí.**

Una bofetada.

—Eres un monstruo —concretó el ojiverde, con aires de indiferencia. Viktor estaba delante de él y no parecía reaccionar ante la situación ¿Acaso estaba dispuesto a llevar a cabo la sentencia? No lo decía por el brillante "experimento" en sí. Sino mas bien...— Me mentiste. Me mentiste y para rematar, jugaste con fuego. Y te quemaste; de camino...incendiaste todo a tu paso.

—Mentir y omitir información, son dos cosas totalmente distintas, **Yuri** —dijo.  
Otra cachetada.

—Ya cállate —demandó— Te prohíbo nombrarme de esa forma tan deliberada —el albino, reverenció con sumisión. Se lo tenía bien merecido, aunque su autocritica fuera nula. Su orgullo y prestigio como científico, para él, valían mucho más que una rabieta de críos. Si quería salir con vida de esa y limpiar sus antecedentes, tenía que acatar el veredicto del juicio. El clon, seria sacrificado y usado, para lo que fue creado; el bienestar del príncipe. Como un medio, para un fin. Tan solo un material necesario para asegurar el futuro del imperio ¿No era eso lo que su majestad deseaba?

—Creí que apreciaba su vida por sobre todas las cosas —murmuró el mayor, compenetrándose con la mirada ardida del rubio— ¿No está contento porque vivirá?

—No estoy de acuerdo, en sacrificar la vida de nadie para salvar la mía.

—Así es como se construyen los imperios, majestad ¿O es que aun no entiende el funcionamien-...?

—¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA! —vociferó con ira.

Mila, dio un paso hacia atrás. Estaba impresionada por el nivel de vocabulario empleado. Mas bien, nadie lo había visto jamás fuera de sus cabales. El científico, acalló de golpe. Comenzaría a conocer la verdadera fuerza impetuosa de su ahora, verdugo. La conversación, no daba para más. Yuri, estaba dolido. Se sentía traicionado y a su vez, usado para fines desconocidos. Había depositado su confianza en el mayor y ¿Que había obtenido a cambio? Una clonación. Hubiese preferido mil veces la muerte, de ser necesario. Tardaría un buen tiempo en sanar la herida de su corazón. Mientras tanto, se dedicaría a seguir con lo que dictaba su mente. Le dio la espalda.

—Yur-...

—No hay nada más que hablar, Viktor —murmuró en seco, por sobre el hombro— Christophe ya me lo ha contado todo. Con lujo y detalle. El _por qué y el cómo,_ de los hechos —manifestó— Otabek y mi abuelo, intentaron convencerme de que querías iniciar un golpe de estado al suplantarme. No...mas bien, fue Otabek, quien le convenció de esa idea tan estúpida.

—¿Qué demonios? —refutó Mila— _Ese capitán..._ — Y yo supongo que usted no la ha creído ¿O sí? —Yuri negó con la cabeza.

—Sinceramente, yo ya no se qué creer —reveló— Pero...la única razón por la cual los he dejado con vida, es por sus años de servicio a la corona. Estoy agradecido por ellos y...no tengo nada más que decir al respecto.

La compuerta principal se agrietó para hacer abandono de la celda.

—¡Yuri! —bramó el ojiazul. Decidido a enunciarse, aunque le odiase aun más de lo que ya lo hacía. Tenía que expresarlo. El líder supremo, detuvo la silla — Estas equivocado. Yo no buscaba grandeza con esto. Yo quería... —la voz ahogada e impotente— Yo quería salvar tu vida. Mis intenciones, siempre fueron buenas. Independiente de todo lo que ha ocurrido...yo...te debo una disculpa. Y es por eso que me ves tan tranquilo. Como científico, siempre estuve al tanto de las consecuencias de mis actos. Las tenia claras. Y así, aun así, lo asumí todo. Porque estaba dispuesto a morir por ti, de ser necesario —y a eso, también se le sumaba Babicheva y Giacometti.

 _No..._

No era Viktor Nikiforov quien hablaba en esos momentos; lleno de ferviente pasión y deseo. Era solo, un lacayo fiel y leal al imperio. Sin sentimientos de por medio o malos entendidos. El realmente era, un buen súbdito. Plisetsky se tomó su tiempo para poder formular una respuesta coherente. Su error, había sido otro mucho mas espeluznante. _El pretender comprenderle, cuando realmente no lo hacía_. Por esos instantes, su corazón convulsivo le impedía mover los labios. Optó por sonreír ladino, obviando su comportamiento. ¿Cómo dudarlo por un segundo? Nunca llegarían a nada más que eso.

—No te preocupes —finalizó— Yuri, está en buenas manos ahora.

—¿Eh? —cruzó miradas con la bermeja, buscando la respuesta en su absorto.

—En estos momentos...va de camino a una galaxia muy...muy lejana. Y ahí nadie, podrá hacerle daño...

 **[...]**

—Señor. Estamos a solo diez minutos de entrar a Andromeda —anunció una muchacha. La sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla de Jean no podía ser mas idiotizada. Era la primera vez que lograba algo decente en su vida. Algo por lo cual, sentirse orgulloso y con la conciencia en paz al menos. Y así hubiese sido...de no ser...por un mensaje inesperado en la pantalla receptora— ¡Jefe! ¡Nave a la vista!

En efecto. Una monstruosa nave nodriza, estacionada en la entrada de la galaxia. A juzgar por los símbolos plasmados en la cubierta, parecían ser más bien un control aduanero. _Mierda..._ eso sería un problema. Pues nadie le había avisado, que tendrían compañía de un principio. El mensaje, fue retransmitido para toda la tripulación. Un hombre de apariencia tozuda pero firme, reapareció. Vestía uniforme estelar de alta gama y una mirada serena.

—Les habla el comandante Popovich, de la quinta horda del Kaiser Andromediano —habló— Nivélense.

—Carajos...es la ley... —dijo el azabache, tragando saliva con nerviosismo— Ok, ok. No vamos a perder la calma muchachos —se asomó a la cámara, con total infantilismo— ¡Buenas, señor Popovich! Le habla aquí, el almirante al mando; Marco. Somos nada mas...mercaderes jejeje.

—¿Mh? —el joven, frunció el ceño con discrepancia— Identifique la carga, almirante..."Marco"

—¿Eh? ¿Que...identifique la carga? —una gota se deslizó por su sien. ¿Por qué chucha se la ponían tan difícil? Observó a sus compañeros, buscando una respuesta rápida. Uno de ellos, comía galletas como enfermo— ¡Croquetas de perro!

¿Jah? Una chica, se tomó la cabeza. Otro, se dio por muerto. ¿No se le podía ocurrir algo mejor? Y por supuesto...que no se la creyó ni en peda. Se encogió de hombros, bastante inútil.

—Que.

—Prepárense para ser abordados, almirante —ordenó.

—¡¿No podías decirles la verdad al menos?! —chilló un gordo.

A la mierda todo. ¡No podían abordar! ¡Si llegaban a descubrir que todo era mentira y que en realidad, transportaban a un miembro de la realeza, verían sus papeles y seria su ruina! Toda la tripulación, entro en pánico. Cada quien, corría de un lugar a otro como infantes; buscando la forma más efectiva para ocultar al príncipe y además, zafar de esa. Algunos chillaban. Otros, solo se preparaban para atacar, sacando cucharas o vasos. Pues no traían armas..."se supone". En el instante en que JJ divisó la nave enemiga acercarse para abordar...

—¡STOP! —los detuvo a todos. Ya lo tenían hasta la madre y así, no podía pensar claramente— ¡¿Qué demonios les pasa?! ¡Somos piratas! ¡Y actuaremos como tal! ¡¿Acaso olvidan el JJ style?! —vociferó, dando luces de esperanza a sus compañeros; los cuales no tardaron en entrar en confianza. ¡Por supuesto! ¡EL JJ SYTLE! —... ¡HUYAMOS! —decretó, echando reversa a la nave— ¡HUYAMOS, LA CONC-...!

—¡Máxima velocidad para escape!

La transmisión, reapareció nuevamente.

—¡¿Que cree que hace, almirante?! —refutó Popovich.

—¡Me voy a la puta! ¡Eso hago! —chilló.

—¡Quedan bajo arresto!

No era mala idea echar marcha atrás. No obstante, tarde había sido la reacción del líder de la banda, pues no tardaron en chocar de bruces con otra nave aun mas grande que ellos. Los tenían acorralados. Bien. Ya estaba. Ni por delante ni por atrás podían escapar. Sus secuaces, llegaron a un consenso por votación unánime. A las armas... —que se supone, no traían—. El sensor de la compuerta principal fue hackeado y derretido por láser. A los pocos segundos, las fuerzas especiales del enemigo, se adentraron en una lluvia de balas de un lado a otro. JJ se vio así mismo completamente arrinconado. ¡Carajos! Y estaba tan cerca de llegar a Andrómeda. ¡¿Tenia que aparecer ese payaso?!

— _Tch...lo que faltaba, me he quedado sin carga_ —JJ rezongó— Bardo...tenemos que proteger al príncipe a como dé lugar —su camarada, le indicaba el sector exacto en donde permanecía la capsula. Tendría que huir con él y perderse en medio del ajetreo. Sin importar si alguna bala le llevaba o no, se lanzó contra todo pronóstico hacia el pasillo principal. Del otro lado, permanecía la sala de almacenaje. Yuri...estaba ahí.

Y como siempre...el plan...

—¡Alto ahí, pirata! —bramó el capitán contrario, apuntando directamente a su cabeza— ¿Pensaste que no me daría cuenta de quienes eran realmente? —el azabache, frunció el ceño con hastió. El tipo era re molesto— ¿A dónde crees que vas?

—Tengo que ir al baño —se mofó.

—¿Que hay detrás de esa compuerta, eh? —examinó— ¡Vamos, dime que ocultas!

—¡JJ no le da explicaciones a nadie! ¡¿Me oyes?!

— **¿J-J...?** —parpadeó, íntegramente estupefacto al escuchar esas siglas. ¿Acaso era posible...que se conocieran de antaño? — Jean Jacques...Leroy... —JJ braceó una mueca de mierda. ¿Qué rayos? — JJ...tu... —su rostro, se deformó con un perfil espeluznante— Tu me...robaste a mi novia.

—¡¿Que demo-...?! —ok. Eso no lo vio venir. Comenzaba a esclarecer un poco las ideas— ¿Ge-Georgi...eres tú?

—Tu... —refutó, sintiendo la ira apoderarse de sus ojos. Furioso, irritado. Una expresión enfermiza se dibujó— ¡TU! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a robarme a Anya?! —(?)

—Ah... —rió, de lo más tranquilo— ¡Va-vamos hombre! ¿Aun sigues resentido por eso? Entiende que yo no tuve nada que ver. Ella fue quien me buscó —se encogió de hombros, con sinceridad— Además, ni duramos mucho. Un par de noches y ya~ —aprovecharía su enojo para cegar sus puntos débiles. Había bajado la guardia. Tiempo suficiente para extraer una granada de humo desde el interior de su bolsillo derecho sin que lo notara.

—¿Que dices...? — _Solo la utilizaste...animal..._ —sus puños temblaron con impotencia. Lo mataría. Si. Lo mataría ahí mismo. A la mierda el código— Te...voy a...sacar la chucha —[?]

—Jeje...en verdad, no lo creo amigote —sonrió confianzudo.

—¡MALDITO! ¡TE VOY A MATAR! —rugió— ¡AAHHH! ¡ANYAAAAA! [?]

La bomba dio de bruces contra su rostro, paralizando cada uno de sus músculos. El humo se esparció con avidez, permitiendo que JJ ingresara a la sala y se encerrara en ella. Para su suerte, el _príncipe_ aun permanecía en sueño suspendido y sin ningún rasguño. Se alegró de todo corazón de que así fuera. Presionó un par de botones, abriendo la compuerta de lanzamiento. Dejaría ir al muchacho como había prometido, sin importar ya si le capturaban. Después de todo, nunca había actuado como un héroe.

—Como lo he jurado...príncipe —musitó el azabache, besando el vidrio con respeto— Sano y salvo...

Un golpe sonoro detrás de la compuerta. Acto seguido, la mierda voló en mil pedazos. Leroy, dio un paso hacia atrás, estupefacto. El capitán enemigo estaba fuera de sí.

—¡Tu puta madre, Georgi! ¡Estás loco, hermano! —se asustó— _Es inmortal el wn..._ —estaba completamente desquiciado, babeando como un perro sarnoso— ¡Ya supérala!

—¡JEAN JACQUES LEROY! —aulló Popovich, por última vez— ¡Quedas arrestado! —y apuntó con una bazooka. Ok. Ahora si se había pasado.

—¡Vas a volar todo! ¡Párale ahí, estúpido! —refutó de vuelta, afirmándose como pudo a la capsula. Inconscientemente, presionando el botón de lanzamiento— _Me cago..._

—¡ESTO ES POR JUGAR CON ANYAA!

El gatillo fue presionado. Si no hubiese sido porque la compuerta acabó por abrirse, permitiendo que el aire presurizado explotara la misma cabina, ambos hubieran muerto. JJ, salió disparado por la entrada junto con la capsula. Con la ayuda de una mascarilla de ventilación solamente. El polvo lunar, destrozando sus ropas. En un ambiente tan hostil como es la gravedad 0, rápidamente ejerció estragos. No había quien le parara, en un giro interminable. Los pulmones, presionados al máximo, lacerados. En un intento por salvar al regente, notó que la trayectoria del artefacto había cambiado su rumbo, en una luz roja parpadeante de emergencia. ¿Se había equivocado de dirección acaso? Mal...

Muy mal...

— _No puedo...morir aquí_ —tosió, reventando cada coagulo de sangre contra la mascarilla— ...esto...es...J...J...S-...

 **[...]**

Un destello esplendoroso, encendió la atmósfera de aquella noche de otoño. Posiblemente, avistada en más de cien países. Biografiada, por cientos de etnias distintas.

—¿Dude...What was that...?

—¿Hast du das gesehen?

—¡Там, на небесах!

—Cacha esa wea loco...

Grabada, por mil espectadores.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Mi cámara no funciona! ¡Se ha desconfigurado! —la golpeó— ¡Ma! ¡¿Has visto mis pilas?!

Los automóviles, se detuvieron en medio la carretera.

—¿Qué demonios...? Se acaba de morir mi batería... —exclamó un hombre— ¿Mi reloj también? —lo acercó al oído.

—La señal de mi celular se fue —anunció la mujer que le acompañaba. Un objeto, radiante en el cielo— ...¿Ah...?

 **[...]**

—¡Yuuri! ¡Ayúdame con los invitados! —ordenó una mujer.

—¡Ya vooooy! —rezongó el pelinegro, quien disfrutaba de unas cálidas aguas termales— Dios...así no podre irme nunca de mi casa.

 _El objeto..._

—¿Eh? —pestañeó, buscando sus anteojos, raudo. Tuvo que limpiarlos, pues estaban empañados por el vapor— ¿No me digas...que eso es...? —un objeto no identificado, rodeado de una bola de fuego enorme; cruzando todo el cielo hasta...estrellarse a solo kilómetros de su casa. Saltó automáticamente, pues sus ojos se prendieron con el fulgor del amanecer— ¡Mari-chan! ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Lo sabia! ¡Lo sabiaaa! ¡Si existen! ¡Si existeeeen! —salió del baño.

Ni se dio cuenta que estaba desnudo el tipo este...

 **[...]**

— _Yuri..._

—¿Sucede algo, majestad? —examinó Giacometti. Su expresión había cambiado drásticamente. Se notaba...preocupado.

—No...no es nada... — _Solo espero que estés bien..._

Tocó su pecho. Un presentimiento...

 **[...]**

—¿Viktor? —indagó Mila.

—... _¿Que fue eso?_ —se levantó de golpe, observando sus manos con horror— Tengo que hablar con el príncipe... —le fulminó con la mirada— Es urgente.


	3. Encuentro

**Japón. Año 2030. 3:20 PM.**

 _Hoy en día en Japón..._

—¡Eso es, chicas! ¡Muévanse, muévanse! ¡Quiero verlas brillar!

El reconocido camarógrafo; Phichit Chulanont, en medio de una sesión fotográfica. Los flashes intermitentes; destellantes, dejaban un tras luz de belleza y magnificencia, otorgando armonía a las anémicas modelos que se pavoneaban por las escenografías. Un centro de estudios bastante reconocido por todos. La revista _**"OH! Japan"**_ entraba con viveza al mercado, con su nueva línea de ropa interior para jovencitas.

—¡Okey! ¡Estamos listos por hoy! —finalizaba el joven. La vibración constante de su chaqueta, le condujo a deducir que su celular estaba sin carga— Rayos...¿Alguien tiene cargador de iPhone 10? —una llamada entrante.

—¡Phichit-kun! —chilló del otro lado.

—¡Oh! ¡Yuuri! ¿Cuando has llegado de Detroit? —saludaba jovial— me estoy quedando sin batería, amigo. ¿En donde estas? Te escucho horrible.

—Llegué anoche —indicó el japonés, acomodando de mejor forma sus anteojos— Voy en el metro, es por eso que hay mucha interferencia —mascullo— Por cierto, Phichit. Necesito tu ayuda con _algo._

—¿Ha estado bien el viaje? —pestañeó, incomodo con su petición— Que. ¿Otra vez con eso? —ya se lo imaginaba— Quedamos en que lo dejarías ¿No es así?

—¡Esta vez es real! Le he hecho seguimiento desde la base en USA —anunció, exaltado— Este tipo, nos llevará a la verdad sobre todo.

—Un momento. ¿Entonces no habías ido a Detroit para sanarte de tus juanetes? —dudoso ya.

—Dará una conferencia de prensa con muchos espectadores. Te veo en Shibuya a las cuatro. Por favor no tardes.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Esper-...! — _¿Me cortó?_ — Demonios...me huele a peligro...

 **Tokio, distrito de Shibuya, 4:05PM.**

La muchedumbre se reúne ansiosa en un evento público y vigorosamente acordonado. Levantan las pancartas y los mensajes alusivos a preguntas sin responder. La mayoría, visten ropa extravagante y _freak._ Seguramente, llevan años tras una pista reveladora. Una limosina blanca con el logotipo de la _NASA_ se estaciona en el frontis. Desciende un hombre de cabellera rubia, en traje elegante; acompañado de dos guardaespaldas mas. Si bien, no ha sido para nada puntual como lo acordado, Katsuki permanece dentro de la primera fila. Ha logrado llegar hasta ahí, gracias a la credencial que cuelga de su cuello.

 _Periodista._

El motivo de la congregación, es la aclaración sobre un nuevo descubrimiento en la galaxia. Una nueva constelación, a muy pocos años luz de la terrestre. Algo, que a simple viste no es la gran cosa, pero para el pelinegro, quien sus intenciones demuestran su vasta carrera de reportero, todo es distinto. Es algo más bien...personal. El hombre inicia la charla. Yuuri observa el reloj de su celular con intranquilidad. Phichit, está tardando demasiado. Ya para cuando el especialista finaliza la exposición él, ya no muestra luces de venir. Entabla el interrogatorio periodístico.

—¿Alguna duda o consulta? —examina el científico al público. Nadie pareciera querer preguntar algo. ¿La información entregada es satisfactoria para el público? ¿Eso ha sido todo? ¿Esperar tanto, para tan solo anunciar un nuevo "descubrimiento"? Y válgase de _descubrimiento,_ porque técnicamente no ha sido descubierto. Ha existido ahí, por milenios. Yuuri, levanta la mano— Tu, el muchacho de la chaqueta azul. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta antes de retirarme? —sonríe.

— _Hai_ —responde, tomando apremio del micrófono— ¿Usted, de que raza es?

—¿Eh...? —tanto el sujeto como el público, acallan del asombro. Simplemente, una pregunta irreverente y llena de atrevimiento.

—¿Es usted un _Ciakar o Chitauri_? —declaró, como si fuese de lo más normal del mundo. Con total decisión— ¿O tal vez será un _Pleyadiano_? —niega con la cabeza— No. Usted ha revelado, que se ocupa en Hangar 1. Una base militar norteamericana, que trabaja directamente con razas extraterrestres.

—¿Cómo te atreves...? —uno de los guardaespaldas, gruñe.

—¿Es la constelación de _Acturión_ , no es así? La que nos quieren hacer creer que es recién descubierta, pero existía desde antes. Justo, desde donde vienen ustedes —finalizó sin más.

Atónito, el tipo parpadea y sonríe con sutileza. En silencio, se retira del podio, mas _la bestia_ de la incertidumbre, ya ha sido despertada en el publico...y está hambrienta. En un acto que además, era transmitido en televisión abierta por todo Japón, no hubiese sido de esperarse que fuese termino de burlas para más de alguno. Sin embargo, en ese momento...no fue así.

—¡Oi! ¡Anciano! —vociferó una mujer— ¡¿Acaso no piensas responder la pregunta?!

—¡Está mintiendo! ¡Todo ha sido mentira! —alardeó otro muchacho.

—¡Es un extraterrestre! —emitió otro, lanzando un peñasco de roca a los guardaespaldas— ¡Maten al _bicho_!

Fue como si hubiesen prendido una llama con agua. Imposible de controlar, indómita. En una era, donde la información era la única arma vital para la supervivencia; venir a negar algo tan obvio como vida fuera de la tierra, era inaudito para la metrópoli. Los ánimos, se excitaron como el viento de invierno. Rápidamente, las tropas policiacas se desplegaron por la ciudad. El caos, se delegó de los ojos iracundos de quienes, pedían respuestas hace años. Muchas eran las noticias de un posible _Fin del Mundo._ Las sectas, ya no eran religiosas, sino más bien eran del tipo alienígenas. Mas de alguno había escuchado alguna vez, que una nave nodriza vendría a la tierra a rescatar a los "buenos" de la extinción.

Patrañas.

Las bombas lacrimógenas hicieron lo suyo, a duras penas, logrando reducir a la multitud arrebatada. El desorganización del encontronazo, limitó a Yuuri a seguirle la pista al _sujeto._ A una cuadra de distancia, consiguió verle subir a un auto nada parecido al del comienzo. Un cruce de miradas sin duda astuta, pues una aureola verde lunar, se dibujó en los ojos para nada humanos del científico. Un extraterrestre.

— _Lo sabia...es un Acturiano._

Demasiado tarde para atraparle, pues el vehículo se perdía raudo en la carretera. Lo único que alcanzó a tomar, fue un par de fotografías de la patente del auto. Sin embargo, tras revisar la supuesta evidencia, la sorpresa fue monumental.

—¿Jah...? —las fotos, estaban en blanco. Era como si realmente, el coche nunca hubiese si quiera estado ahí— Tch...demonios. ¿Qué clase de tecnología usan...?

—¡Oe! ¡Mocoso! —bramó uno de los policías— ¡¿Con que te gusta agitar a las masas, eh?! ¡Vendrás con nosotros!

—... _no otra vez..._

 **[...]**

—Katsuki Yuuri —anuncia un guardia, tras abrir la celda en la que se encuentra confinado— Han pagado tu fianza. Puedes largarte.

Un lamento sometido, manifiesta su desgracia. A la salida de la comisaria, solo carga su ropa y las ganas monumentales de tirarse de un puente. No es la primera vez que algo como esto ocurre. Y no es la primera vez, que un hombre de mirada furibunda le espera a la disculpa. Es hora de enfrentar a la verdadera _justicia._

 **Editorial OH! Japan. Shinjuku.**

—Yuuri —murmura el Tailandés, abrumado con su irresponsabilidad— Perdóname. En verdad lo siento mucho. Me quedé sin batería y nunca me llegó la dirección.

—No importa ya, Phichit —se encoge de hombros— De todas formas, no hubiese servido de nada. Las cámaras no funcionan con ellos.

—¿Qué? ¿Entonces si era verdad? —parpadeó anonadado con su declaración.

— **Siempre** es verdad, Phichit. Ya déjalo...

La puerta de la oficina principal se abre. Una muchacha de apariencia pulcra sale del lugar, anunciando que ya pueden ingresar. Aun desalentados, ambos jóvenes se alistan. Con la expresión lánguida, Chulanont intenta tomar la palabra ante la presencia del mayor. Este, no se lo permite, prendiendo así la TV. Una noticiera.

— _Una vez más, el controversial periodista Yuuri Katsuki, arremete con todo. Esta vez, declarando en público que el especialista en ciencias aplicadas, Julios Paul, es nada más y nada menos, que un extraterrestre._

— _¿Es usted un Pleyadiano? —sondea._

Apaga la pantalla. El hombre, suspira. Busca en la mirada avergonzada del nipón una respuesta.

—¿Y bien? —indagó.

—Celestino-...

—¡No me llames _Celestino_! —rezongó el Italiano, con su habitual tono de voz exaltado— ¡No me llames así, en tu vida! ¡A partir de ahora, me llamaras por lo que soy! ¡Director! ¡Soy tu director! ¡Soy tu jefe! —los regaños del presidente, son pan de cada día.

— _Director_ —redundó Katsuki, abrumado con su falta de tolerancia— ¿Que quiere que le diga? Creo que...últimamente la suerte no ha estado de mi favor.

—¿Suerte? ¿Le llamas a esto, suerte? —chistó, encrespado— Yo te diré lo que es suerte. Suerte, es que no te hayan venido a buscar de la maldita Interpool.

—¿No cree que exagera un poco...? —balbuceó, cabizbajo.

—¡¿Acaso te estás oyendo?! —berreó— ¡Te infiltraste más de diez veces en bases militares Chinas! ¡Robaste documentación oficial del gobierno Ruso! ¡Culpaste a personal de la Nasa de ser extraterrestres! ¡¿Y dices que exagero?! —ni él se la cree.

—¡Pero es la verdad! Solo pido...que crea en mi —exigió con dolor.

—¡Yuuri! —Cialdini, le tomó de los hombros— Publicaste un artículo en donde acusabas a Ronald McDonalds de ser Anunnaki —[?]— ¿Cómo demonios quieres que confié en ti?

—Usted lo censuró.

—De todos los que he tenido que censurarte, sin contar el maldito proyecto MK-Ultra —acotó, exhausto. Se tomó la cabeza— Dios santo, Yuuri. Tienes que dejar esto ¿ _Capisci_? No puedes ir por el mundo, acusando a gente inocente de ser alienígena. Los extraterrestres, no existen.

—¡Si existen! —bramó el pelinegro, con el desazón empapado en sus ojos— ¡Yo los he visto! Están entre nosotros ¡Van y vienen a la tierra!

La expresión facial de Celestino, culminaba la charla de una manera poco honorable. No iba a hacerle recapacitar, pues las mismas convicciones que tanto admiraba de él, ahora le jugaban en contra. La paciencia...tiene un límite.

—Lamento mucho si no te pude cuidar como debía —murmuró el director, estirando la mano derecha— Siento...que te he fallado de alguna forma, Yuuri. Quizás, no dándote todo el apoyo que debías tener.

—Celestino-sensei-...—Phichit, fue acallado. En un intento por querer detenerle. Ya era demasiado tarde. El moreno comprendía sus palabras.

—Entrégame tu credencial —pidió— Y...estas despedido.

¿Que podía decirle? Las advertencias fueron demasiadas. Sin nadie ya que pudiese respaldar sus propias creencias ¿Qué valor tenia seguir trabajando para una empresa como esa? Quizás...el extraterrestre era él. _Un bicho raro..._

Y así, Katsuki entregó su credencial. Sin nada más que ofrecerle a la gran capital, regresaría a su tierra natal. Hasetsu. Tal vez, retirarse un poco de aquel mundillo, le haría bien.

 _"Basta ya de extraterrestres. ¿Qué me sucede...?"_

 **[...]**

—Quisiera llorar... —dijo Viktor, bastante serio— Pero no sé cómo se hace eso —[?]

—No me hagas golpearte otra vez —exhaló Katsuki, haciendo un receso de todo. Se levantó del sofá, en busca de algo para beber. Un vaso de agua para aclarar la garganta. Pichit, ya casi estaba dormido sobre la mesa. La historia, había dado un rumbo distinto ahora. Uno más bien...intimo— ¿Quieres beber algo? —indagó. Mas su voz se vio opacada, por un susurro leve en su oído. Dócil, pulcro.

—¿Cuando comenzó esto? —examinó, esperando la respuesta dubitativa de Yuuri.

—Cuando tenía 10 años, mi hermana y yo nos internamos en el bosque en busca de bellotas —recordó— Por ese entonces...mi perro _Vicchan_ estaba muy enfermo en casa. Fue...cuando lo vi caer del cielo. Ese milagro...

 _Flashback._

—¡Mari-neechan! —apuntó el menor hacia el cielo— ¡Mira eso! ¡Es una estrella fugaz!

Una enorme bola de fuego, surcando el cielo estrellado. Dejando consigo una estela magnánima de colores. Por esas estaciones de invierno, la ventisca escarchada de la noche; revelaba la propia luz lunar contra un vasto campo de amapolas.

—Pide un deseo. A las estrellas. Ellas te escuchan —dijo la fémina.

— _¿Debo pedirle un deseo?_ —cerró sus ojos— Hola estrellas, me presento. Soy Yuuri Katsuki. Quiero pedirles un deseo. Por favor, salven a mi perrito. No dejen que muera...

—Eso es, Yuuri —sonrió— Volvamos a casa ahora.

 **[...]**

Los ladridos incesantes, inquietos, del can.

—Nee-chan... —llamó el ojinegro, a su dormida hermana. Le movía y le movía— Algo le pasa a Vicchan...no deja de ladrar —el temor apoderándose de su semblante— Hay algo ahí afuera. Tengo miedo —la muchacha, solo emitió un gemido somnoliento. No. Iría solo a ver.

 _Y entonces los vi. Como esos seres, sanaron a mi perro._

—¿Quienes son ustedes...? —examinó.

Un hombre, de caballera blanca y larga. Hermoso, radiante, sujetaba al animal entre sus brazos mientras le proporcionaban caricias suaves. Por unos segundos, ladeó la cabeza como queriendo no comprender el idioma. No obstante, tras soltar a la mascota, se limitó a hablar.

—En realidad...estamos en una expedición —dijo el ser, con una expresión sumamente humana— Sentimos una energía muy poderosa emanar de este lugar y...decidimos venir a ver.

—¿Usted es...un extraterrestre? —parpadeó, atónito el muchacho.

—¿Extraterrestre? —rió, obviando su presencia por el lugar. Sin duda...un jovencito fascinante— Tu cuadrúpedo... —sonrió manso y cordial— Se parece mucho al mío. Debes cuidarlo mucho.

—¿Usted también tiene un perro?

—¿Así es como lo llaman? ¿Perro? —pestañeó, gesticulando nuevamente una sonrisa— Me temo que debo retirarme ya. Ha sido un placer charlar contigo, _Yuuri._

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo es que sabe mi nombre?

—¿Acaso lo has olvidado? —bufó— Tu me lo dijiste.

—¡Espere! ¡No se vaya señor! —le detuvo— Por favor...¿Cómo puedo agradecerle por esto?

— _Nunca dejes de buscar, Yuuri. Y quizás algún día...tu y yo, nos volveremos a ver..._

 _Fin Flashback._

—Wow...esa historia, suena fascinante —halagó Viktor— ¿Te enamoraste de un extraterrestre o algo así?

—Tsk, ya cierra la boca —chistó, sumamente sonrojado. En realidad, la historia no le conmovía para nada pues desde ese encuentro _fuera de serie,_ literalmente enloqueció— Ni si quiera sé si era macho o hembra... —dudó, rascando su mejilla— A juzgar por su voz y su cabello...quizás era hermafrodita.

—Aun así, ese encuentro cambió tu vida. No puedes tomarlo a la ligera.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —dijo decidido el japonés— _Aunque...ya no recuerde si quiera su rostro. Todo pareció como un sueño...tan irreal_ —suspiró— Estoy dispuesto a darlo todo para saber todo respecto a sus razas. Sus costumbres, sus formas de pensar —aclaró, plantándole una mirada llena de angustia— Es por eso...que necesito saber más de ti.

—Yo soy bastante aburrido —suspiró— Mírame. Aquí, atrapado en un planeta lejano en busca de mi _creación_ fugitiva.

 **[...]**

—¡Yuuri! —berreó. El periodista Morooka. Jodiendo desde tiempos inmemorables incluso en este Fic— ¡¿Acaso piensas retirarte del periodismo?! —él y sus preguntas al pedo. He aquí la respuesta a todo, como buen japonés promedio.

—"No saque conclusiones tan apresuradas, por favor" —Katsuki se encogió de hombros—En realidad, solo he venido para darme un descanso del trabajo.

—El rumor es cierto —aseveró entonces, el mayor— Te despidieron.

—Con su permiso —reverenció— Estoy muy agotado con el viaje.

—¡Yuuri! —tronó a lo lejos— ¡No deberías rendirte jamás! ¡Hay gente que cree en ti y en tus artículos!

—Señor, estacionó mal su auto —dijo un anciano.

—Vete al diablo ¿No ves que soy un relleno?

 **[...]**

 **Hasetsu.**

En realidad...no tenía pensado volver jamás a este lugar. Desde que me fui de casa para estudiar en la facultad de Tokio, creí que no podría si quiera extrañarlo. Había olvidado por completo la tranquilidad de esta pequeña ciudad. Y digo pequeña, porque aquí todo el mundo se conoce. Desde el panadero, hasta el cartero. Incluso los encargados del aseo. Nunca sospeché, que estarían esperándome en una característica bienvenida.

—¡Bienvenido, Yuuri!

Debo examinar que me dejó atónita la sorpresa. No por el hecho de que fueran tan efusivos y cordiales conmigo. Si no mas bien, por la simple idea...de que ahora estaba cesante. Fue algo así, como si alabaran mi infortunio. Lo bueno de todo eso, fue reencontrarme con Yuuko, Minako, y los demás muchachos. Vicchan...saltó a mis extremidades con tanta alteración, que pensé que mi corazón brotaría de mi pecho. Lo había extrañado como no tenía idea. Tal vez, el haber estado tanto tiempo metido en mi mundillo de seres interplanetarios y proyectos galácticos me estaba convirtiendo en uno de ellos. Hay que reconocerlo, son realmente fascinantes. Sin embargo...la pregunta que incluso en las noches de mi propio hogar me replanteo una y otra vez, sigue siendo la misma de antaño.

¿Tendrán alma o sentimientos, esos seres?

—No deberías prestar atención a lo que digan los medios sensacionalistas —dijo Minako, mientras bebía un vaso colmado de cerveza— Tu sabes que siempre te apoyaremos en todo, aunque estés loco.

—¿Eso debería alegrarme? —una gota bajó por su sien en respuesta- Si. Yuuri, es considerado un chalado.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —afirmó la profesora, golpeando la mesa— ¡Ellos no saben lo brillante que eres!

—Las chicas y yo, comprábamos semanalmente tus artículos —acotó Yuuko— Me parece sumamente fascinante ese mundo.

—¡Y mientras estuviste fuera, nos encargamos muy bien de administrar tu blog! —dijo una de las hermanas— Hay un chico llamado Minami, que te escribe a diario. Es un fans tuyo al parecer. Y esta tan enfermo de la cabeza como tú.

— _¿Debería suicidarme?..._ —exhaló por tanta sinceridad— Ah...etto...muchas gracias por ser de tanta ayuda —se inclinó— En realidad, no tengo planeado quedarme por mucho tiempo. Solo vengo de pasada. Debo conseguir empleo cuanto antes...

—¿Por qué no? —evitó Mari, esbozando una sonrisa ladina— Nos haría mucha falta un poco de ayuda. ¿O es que acaso tus amigos estelares no te dejan dormir?

—Mari-chan... —se iluminó de vuelco, más bien aliviado por su presencia.

—Además, puedes comer todo lo que quieras —dijo Hiroko— Nos encargaremos de ahuyentar a todos los malos rumores.

No supe a ciencia cierta cómo sentirme realmente. ¿Era un recibimiento lleno de añoranza...o más bien un conforte del tipo refugio? En general, durante mi estadía en casa todos me trataban muy bien. Mi madre era amable conmigo y mi padre, no me exigía muchas cosas. La gente de la ciudad me saludaba como de costumbre, sin evitarme o regalarme miradas de indiferencia. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en Hasetsu, desde mis 10 años. Sin embargo...¿Por qué entonces me sentía como si fuese un perrito bajo la lluvia? Esa atención excesiva, contrarrestaba el garrafal error de mi frustrada carrera como periodista investigativo. ¿Estaban agasajándome...o consolándome?

 _Doy pena..._

—¿Qué tal, Yuuri? —hablaba Pichit del otro lado de la video llamada— ¿Cómo te has sentido?

—Huh...dentro de todo, no sé como describir mi estado de ánimo, la verdad —rascó su nuca algo indeciso— Lo bueno es que ahora puedo pasar más tiempo con Vicchan.

—Me alegra tanto saber eso —expresó jovial el moreno— Desde lo ocurrido con Celestino, me he estado haciendo muchas preguntas. Hablé con él y creo que se excedió contigo.

—No, no. Por favor, no deberías tomarte esas molestias —indicó falsa modestia— Lo que hizo el director estaba bien. Yo me lo busqué —reconoció en una sonrisa fingida— Por otro lado, me siento mas tranquilo al menos en casa. Puedo dedicarme a administrar de mejor manera mi blog.

—Ya veo. ¿Cómo vas con eso?

—Tengo bastantes seguidores aun. Me escriben de todas partes del mundo —admitió Katsuki— Leo de la Iglesia, de USA; me dice que él ha visto Esathianos en Dakota del Norte. Guang-Hong Ji de China, escribe desde su balcón. Posteó archivos de los rusos. Kenjirou Minami, me informa que hace un par de días atrás, la NASA publicó una explosión similar a una colisión entre dos naves, en las cercanías de Andromeda.

—Cielos...¿Crees que estén en una especie de guerra o algo así?

—No lo sé la verdad. Pero de ser así...creo que no nos iría bien. Estaríamos en fuego cruzado.

—Solo mantenme informado de cualquier cosa ¿Si? No dudes en llamarme si me necesitas, por favor.

—Lo hare. Muchas gracias, Phichit —aceptó el japonés.

—Y Yuuri...

—¿Si?

—Somos amigos... —aseguró Chulanont, gesticulando un movimiento con la mano— No lo olvides.

 _Ahí está. Otro más que me ve como un animal atropellado ¿Es que acaso no se dan cuenta? Realmente...quiero estar solo..._

 **[…]**

 **Galaxia de Mu-Scorpii. Planeta Kentaurus.**

—Tu misión era simple —reprochó Giacometti— Llevar al "Príncipe" a Andrómeda. ¿Era tan difícil?

JJ permanecía en una camilla medica, conectado con ventilación mecánica. Sus heridas, eran graves; pero dentro de todo no eran mortales. Si había sobrevivido al hostil aire galáctico, su condición medica seria resultado de procedimientos inmunes por parte de los especialistas. Técnicamente, había resistido por destino.

—Discúlpenme...—musitó con padecimiento en su voz, agrietada— Hice todo lo que pude...pero nos emboscaron en el camino. La...policía de Andrómeda...ellos...

— _Esto no está bien. Tengo que informarle al príncipe_ —acalló— Shh...tranquilo. No te esfuerces demasiado. Necesito que te concentres por ahora y recuerdes...—indagó el rubio— ¿Que trayectoria tomó la capsula?

—Vía...láctea...

—¿Vía Láctea? —parpadeó, atónito— _Eso es..._

 **[...]**

 **Penitenciario.**

—Viktor —enunció Plisetsky— Tenemos que hablar...—la inquietud de Nikiforov, nuevamente confiriéndose de su semblante— Creo que...tienes derecho a saberlo. Después de todo, fue tu creación.

—¿Yuri ya fue...?

—No —negó— Todo fue idea mía. Sacar a Yuri del planeta, evitando así el juicio —redundó, desviando la mirada sutilmente por el fracaso de la misión— Sin embargo...algo salió mal. Se supone que debía ser enviado a Andrómeda. Le encomendé esta misión a Jean Jacques Leroy, pero la nave fue emboscada por la policía de esa galaxia; simplemente por no pasar el control aduanero. Algún...chiflado, según cuenta JJ.

— _No me extraña que haya salido mal, confiando en un pirata_ — Yo supongo que nadie más sabe de esto —delimitó Babicheva, aun mas sorprendida con la noticia. Por un lado se sentía aliviada de saber que el clon no había sido sacrificado. Sin embargo, ahora su paradero era desconocido. El regente, negó con la cabeza— ¿Otabek?

—Ya me encargué de Otabek. El problema ahora...es otro —expresó, congestionado con la historia— Al parecer...la capsula en la que era transportado fue enviada a otra galaxia. Una cercana a ella. Vía Láctea —extrajo desde el interior de sus prendas de vestir, un mapa tridimensional de aquel lugar. Los planetas, las constelaciones, las nebulosas, giraron por la habitación— Tengo entendido que hay alrededor de ciento sesenta millones de planetas ahí; con un porcentaje habitable del 5,6%. En pocas palabras...los chances de encontrarle...

—Yo puedo hacerlo —admitió el albino, completamente seguro de sí mismo. Mila, tomó su hombro en un intento por detenerle. La culpa aun rondaba sus pensamientos— Déjeme ir a mí. Yo sé que puedo encontrarle.

—¿Tu? —bufó Yuri— ¿Que te hace pensar si quiera, que te daría permiso para salir de aquí? Eres un convicto ahora, Viktor.

—Porque aun confía en mí —determinó el ojiazul.

—¿Te estás oyendo? —el ojiverde frunció el ceño— Mañana partirás a las lunas de Duhr a trabajar como esclavo ¿Y crees que aun confió en ti? Técnicamente, el hecho de que Yuri ahora este perdido en quién sabe dónde, es culpa tuya.

—Exacto. Esto es mi culpa —señaló Viktor, cabizbajo— Conozco a la perfección mi posición en estos momentos. Estoy al tanto de mis errores. Por favor, permítame hacer esto por última vez antes de ser enviado a las lunas. Quiero...repararlo de alguna forma. Al menos traerlo de vuelta.

Silencio. La mirada afinada y fisgona de su alteza, solo incineraba aun más la conversación efímera que ambos amparaban ¿Podía darle una última oportunidad? Viktor ya no parecía ser el mismo de antes ¿Realmente quería recuperar al clon, o era más bien una excusa para matarlo con sus propias manos? Un ensañamiento justo, para borrar de la faz de la tierra su propio pecado. Con un solo gesto, el rubio ordenó a los guardias desatar a Mila. Seria ella su acompañante.

—Alista todo. Partirán al alba —ordenó, permitiendo su liberación. La bermeja, no demoró mucho en salir del recinto. El perdón real, no era algo que se ganaba tan fácilmente. Una vez a solas, Yuri volteó la mirada, ordenando que también liberaran al científico. Sin embargo...— Viktor —aun había un tema pendiente entre ellos— ¿Recuerdas hace años, cuando viniste a mí para pedirme que te ayudara a financiar tu expedición sobre los Vaneyanos? —este, asintió— Nunca vi tu maldito reporte en mi escritorio.

Nuevamente silencio. Un mutis, que acabaría en definitiva con la verdad.

—Dime qué era lo que estabas buscando —demandó— Aquella vez, cuando te embarcaste solo en ese viaje. Y quiero que seas honesto de una buena vez —estaba en su derecho. Basta ya de mentiras. Nikiforov, suspiró aliviado. Fue realmente como si se hubiera quitado el mundo de los hombros. Sonrió, obviando lo que ambos sabían pero no se atreverían a revelar con palabras.

 _Amor._

Increíblemente, Yuri Plisetsky se paralizó. ¿Ir tan lejos solo para buscar...un sentimiento? ¿Qué razón entonces tendría, para mentir con algo de esa calibre? Exhaló, rendido a sus propios argumentos. Viktor, es un mar de misterios.

—Mas te vale que esta vez no me mientas. O seré yo mismo quien te asesine —cantó, sin esperar respuesta alguna de su parte; pues se retiraba de la celda tras emitir dicha sentencia. Lo dejaría a su suerte. Y es que dentro de todo, Viktor aun lo tenia de los huevos con el temita de la confianza. Si...aun confiaba en el, a ojos cerrados.

Tras ser liberados, ambos jóvenes regresaron a sus casas para preparar todo respecto al viaje. Seria largo, arduo y con un futuro incierto. Incluso alguien tan "experto" como Viktor, podría temer a lo fortuito. Algo eventual, que le sacase de sus planes. Mas no tenía ya nada que perder. A diferencia de su corta juventud de explorador intergaláctico; su éxodo en busca de lo que algunos seres llamaban s _entimientos_ , estaba apenas comenzando.

No pegó ojo alguno aquella noche. Ya tendría tiempo de descansar cuando pereciera. El tiempo en este planeta, no es tiempo; sino más bien una paradoja interminable. Las estaciones aquí son eternas. Su fiel acompañante cuadrúpedo, se recuesta en sus piernas. El momento apremia a una despedida imprevista. Pasajera, pero apenada. La mirada temblada, precisa, determinada, llena de quien sabe que cosas por manifestar. Bebe un brebaje lleno de esencias rúnicas —alcohol—. Nadie sabe qué es lo que Nikiforov piensa. Nadie sabe que es, lo que Nikiforov siente ¿Un plan sagaz se teje; en la vasta red de representaciones oníricas? ¿O es meramente un vacio carente de pensamientos? La nada.

Amanece en Kentaurus. Los primeros rayos del quinto sol galáctico, se escabullen por la cortina férrea de la morada. Es hora de partir. Ya no hay suficiente _esencia_ en la alacena. Eso le irrita. Alguien llama a la puerta.

—Muchas gracias por cuidar de Makkachin, Chris —retribuye— Se que contigo estará en buenas manos.

—Debes prometerme que vas a volver, Viktor —reprocha, pues a diferencia de Yuri; Giacometti no confía en el. No por el hecho de tener una amistad añejada en conflictos. Si no, porque realmente lo conoce mejor que nadie— Si me llego a enterar, que ya te vale verga la vida...voy a-...

—¿Cuando te he fallado? —rió, pues el menor falseaba el rostro— No me respondas —agrega en un bufido, besando su mejilla con afección— _Nos volveremos a ver._

 **[...]**

—Tsk...trabajar en las aguas termales no es para nada rentable —masculló Yuuri entre labios. Acomodaba un paño húmedo en su nuca, pues ese simple acto ayuda a relajar las neuronas— _De todas formas...ya no sé si vuelva al periodismo. He sido completamente desacreditado_ —desvía la mirada hacia el cielo con melancolía— _¿Que haré?_ —las estrellas, están más brillantes que nunca— _¿Los viajeros espaciales sufrirán de problemas existenciales también?_ —ríe de sí mismo— Que estupidez...ya me imagino a un extraterrestre teniendo mis complicaciones... —citó— _"Los humanos si existen, créanme"_

El monologo, se tornaba cada vez más sonoro. Alzando las manos, cual escena de película, Katsuki interpretaba su propia locura en la soledad de los baños termales.

—"No, bueno, mamá ¿Como... te lo explico? Escondo un humano en mi closet. Es redondo y usa anteojos porque no ve ni mierdas"

—¡Yuuri! ¡Ayúdame con los invitados! —ordenó una mujer, a lo lejos.

—¡Ya vooooy! —rezongó el pelinegro— Dios...así no podre irme nunca de mi casa —chistó de vuelta, alzando el puño al cielo— ¡¿Serian tan amables de venir a ayudar con los invitados, también?! ¡Son unos flojos! Tch...

 _El objeto..._

—¿Eh? —pestañeó, palpando las rocas, en un intento de búsqueda desesperada por encontrar sus lentes. Tuvo que limpiarlos, pues estaban empañados por el vapor— ¿No me digas...que eso es...? —un objeto no identificado, rodeado de una bola de fuego enorme; cruzando todo el cielo hasta...estrellarse a solo kilómetros de su casa— ¡No puede ser!

Le costó su resto poder secarse y conseguir algo de ropas limpias. Pero finalmente, lo logró. Alertaron a su hermana y a Phichit; quien tomó un vuelo express, se adentraron en lo profundo de los bosques cercanos a la vivienda. El objeto, había caído detrás del castillo ninja. Armados...únicamente con las ganas, linternas y cámaras. Sería la noticia del siglo. La prueba que Yuuri estaba buscando de hacia años. Seria...primicia. No solo con ello regresaría a las pistas del periodismo investigativo. Si no que también, tendría el único privilegio de conversar de frente con uno de esos seres. La tensión y la ansiedad, se apoderaron de los integrantes del grupo. Esperanzados y al mismo tiempo, temerosos con lo que podrían encontrar ahí. ¿Sería un reptiliano escamoso y con mil ojos? ¿O quizás alguna babosa gigante?

La capsula, estaba ahí. Delante de sus ojos. A pesar de las advertencias de su hermana, Katsuki se adentró aun más a la entidad.

—No dejes de grabar —pidió el pelinegro a su amigo— Que quede todo registrado...

—Yuuri... —pidió Mari— Es peligroso...

Al diablo con el peligro. El corazón, latiendo a mil por horas. El reencuentro estelar que toda su infancia añoró. Nadie le detendría. Examinó la capsula con lujo y detalle. No parecía ser menos terrestre que una nave conocida. El polvo y las partículas de hierro de la propia atmosfera, habían quemado el vidrio. Algo...había ahí dentro.

—Hay alguien ahí...

—"¿Alguien?" —cuestionó Chulanont, pues darle semejanza a un humano con tanta naturalidad...le daba algo de temor— O-oe...no toques nada... —tarde. Indagando con maestría quirúrgica, el nipón había dado con al parecer algún dispositivo o mecanismo de compartimiento para abrir el objeto. Un vapor gélido expelió desde el interior, dándole un susto a los espectadores de retroceder— ¡Yuuri! ¡Aléjate de esa cosa!

Pero entonces...

—¿Qué demonios...significa esto...? —pestañeó. Pues no era ni semejante a lo que realmente imaginó. Era... — ¿Un...niño? —sí. Un niño dormido.

—¿Eh? —la hermana mayor, estaba anonadada— ¿No era un alíen? —ni ella se lo creía. Hasta que finalmente, logro acercarse lo suficiente como para comprobarlo— Cielos...es verdad. Es solo un niño...

—¿Será algún experimento de la NASA quizás? —examinó el Tailandés, bastante confundido.

—No...no puede ser... —declaró Katsuki con total seguridad— Esta clase de tecnología no es terrestre —echando un vistazo al interior de este— Esas ropas...jamás las he visto antes.

—¿Está...? —iba a decir _muerto_ , pero el atrevimiento desmedido del periodista no tenia limites. Y con plena certeza, acercó su oído a su pecho. Similar a un humano, el ser, tenía un corazón latente.

—No. Está vivo...creo... —balbuceó— Pero apenas puedo oírlo. Debe de estar muy débil.

 _Una tos. Seguida de un vomito amarillento._

—¡ESTÁ VIVO! ¡Y está escupiendo sangre! —saltó Phichit, espantado como una nena— ¡แม่ร่วมเพศ!

—¡NO ME ASUSTES EN IDIOMAS QUE NO ENTIENDO! —la mujer, comenzó a ahorcarle.

—¡เราจะฆ่าทั้งหมด! [?]

—No es sangre. Parece ser...liquido de algún suero para dormir —murmuró el especialista.

— _No...quiero...morir..._ —balbuceó Yuri, en un idioma para nada humano.

—Ok...el me la ganó —una gota descendiendo por la sien de Phichit— Eso sí que no lo entendí.

—¿Eh...? — _Lo sabia...el no es..._ — ¡Ayúdenme a cargarlo! ¡Hay que sacarlo de aquí! —ordenó el pelinegro.

—¡¿Qué?! —refutaron al unísono.

 **[...]**

—No creo...que sea buena idea... —murmuró nervioso el camarógrafo— Yuuri, aun continua botando mucho de ese liquido —indicó Phichit, temeroso de las convulsiones del menor. Cada dos minutos, tenía que cambiar el balde— ¿Crees que se esté muriendo?

—Tiene mucha fiebre —examinó Yuuri, tocando su frente. Acomodó un paño húmedo en su rostro— _¿Los extraterrestres también se resfrían?_ — Si realmente es un ser del espacio, lo más probable es que esté sufriendo una especie de embolia por la gravedad, el clima, el aire, etc. Lo mejor será...vigilarlo —agregó, cogiendo un trozo de papel higiénico para limpiar sus labios.

—¿Estas de broma? Debemos avisarle a las autoridades —enunció el Tailandés.

—Phichit —le agarró de sopetón, sujetando sus bazos con firmeza. Una mirada decretando la complicidad entre ambos— Una vez me dijiste, que creías en mi ¿No?

—S-si...pero-...

—Y también me recordaste, que éramos amigos —su camarada guardó silencio, percatándose de la seriedad del asunto. Incluso de la forma que se pintase, era peligroso mantener "cautivo" a un ser de otro planeta— Este es el momento para hacerlo —le soltó en definitiva.

—No es que no seamos amigos. Ni quiera apoyarte. Pero la idea de mantener un ser de esta calibre, es muy peligroso, Yuuri —acotó— Aun ni si quiera sabemos si es salvaje o no. O si es civilizado. Con que intenciones llegó aquí. Que es lo que busca...—mientras más ahondaba en la situación, mas se abrazaba a sí mismo— Admito que siempre quise ver uno real de cerca. Pero en el momento de poder interactuar, yo...no sé qué hacer —declaró sin más, tomando asiento en la silla de escritorio.

—No saquemos conclusiones apresuradas ¿Si? Vamos a tomárnoslo con calma —manifestó Katsuki, en una manera suave y etérea como para calmar a su amigo— Dudo mucho que esta criatura sea peligrosa. Claramente, su nave se estrelló. Por lo que en estos momentos, vendría siendo como un accidente de tráfico. Esta muy herido. Lo mejor que podemos hacer, es cuidar de él. Hasta que despierte.

—¿Y luego qué? —tanteó Chulanont— No tenemos las herramientas o la tecnología suficiente para curarlo si está enfermo. Es por eso que deberíamos al menos llevarlo a un hospital.

—Nadie puede saber que este ser está en mi casa —sentenció— Ya viste lo que hicieron conmigo, con solo especular de que creía en su existencia. Imagínate lo que le harían, si el gobierno se llega a enterar. Sería su fin —observó a la criatura con melancolía— Y quien sabe por qué, cosas malas ha pasado ya...

—Es verdad...los poderes facticos son terribles —suspiró, aceptando la idea de todas formas— Aun así, no podrás mantenerlo oculto para toda la vida. Cuando despierte...

—Cuando despierte...veremos qué hacer.

—¿Y qué hay de tu madre y los demás? Ella seguro se entera pronto...

—Mierda. Es verdad...—pensó— Mamá, hay algo que tengo que decirte. Oculto un extraterrestre en mi cuarto —negó con la cabeza— Mejor voy pensando en decirle la verdad...

—¿Crees que...lo tome bien? —examinó el camarógrafo, no tan convencido de la idea.

 **[…]**

— _¡¿De verdad?! ¡Que se quede a cenar al menos! —chilló Hiroko— Le prepararé Katsudon._

 **[…]**

—No fue tan malo después de todo ¿No crees? —rió Phichit.

—No sé por qué te hago caso en algunas cosas —lo miró feo de vuelta— Mi madre se toma las cosas demasiado a la ligera. No se da cuenta que en el fondo, esto es muy importante para mí. Debería poder confiar más en mis habilidades —protestó.

—Yo creo que son tus anteojos. Te dan un toque mas creíble, pero esa panza no lo hace —carcajeó.

—¡¿Jah?! ¡Te voy a-...!

Ambos callaron de forma automática. Puesto que la criatura...estaba despierta. Con tan solo los ojos abiertos, firmes; de penetrante mirada, removió el estomago de cualquier espectador a lo desconocido. Chulanont observó a Katsuki, dando ápices de respuestas no consultadas. Realmente, era aterrador, ya que no movía musculo alguno. El semblante terrorífico plasmado en su rostro, como un cazador investigando a su presa. No importaba a donde caminaran, el muchacho los seguía con los ojos.

—¿Qué crees...que quiera? —musitó el menor— Que miedo...

—Si quisiera atacarnos, ya lo hubiera hecho —susurró bien bajito— Creo que...quiere decirnos algo —agregó, acercándose de manera sigilosa al muchacho— Hola...bienvenido a la tierra...¿De dónde vienes?

El rostro de Yuri, se deformó por completo. Su cerebro, procesaba rápidamente las ondas sonoras de la voz de Yuuri. Una voz, singularmente amena y tranquilizadora; llenándole el pecho de un calor extrañamente llamativo. ¿Acaso era una especie lejana de alguna bestia, como él? Había leído que algunos seres descendían de mezcla con cuadrúpedos del tipo Gorilas, pero nunca imaginó, que aquel muchacho sería tan parecido a él. En conclusión, entendía a la perfección lo que aquel nipón le decía, más aun, no lograba entablar palabra alguna. Los hilos, se le quedaban en la garganta. Tosió, tocándose el pecho con violencia. Una herida certera en su pectoral izquierdo.

— _Tsk..._

—Hey...no te...esfuerces —advirtió el periodista, asistiendo raudo a su queja. Sin embargo, en instantes fue apartado de manera brusca por Plisetsky; a modo de "no me toques". Exhaló— Veo que también tienes carácter —el rubio, desvió la mirada indiferente. Se sentía mareado aun y con muchas ganas de irse a la mierda.

— _¿Donde...estoy?_

—¿Eh? ¿Realmente hablas japonés? —se asombró el ojinegro, esbozando una sonrisa idiotizada con la magnificencia de sus habilidades— ¡Qué maravilla! Entonces si podremos comunicarnos — _Lo sabía, estos seres son genios. Seguramente es poliglota_ — Mi nombre es Yuuri Katsuki. Y estas en el planeta tierra.

— _¿Planeta tierra? ¿Pero qué demonios?_ — parpadeó desvanecido _— ¿No se supone que Otabek iba a matarme...?_ — Oe...¿Cómo llegué aquí?

—Etto...tu-nave-se-estrelló —informó Chulanont, alzando las manos y los brazos, como si le estuviera hablando a un retrasado— Caíste-del-cielo.

— _¿Por qué habla como idiota?_ —el ojiverde, pestañeó mas impresionado por su estupidez que otra cosa— _¿Mi nave? ¿Eso quiere decir, que no me enjuiciaron?_ —Ambos amigos se miraron entre sí, con vergüenza. Frunció el ceño— Tú no puedes llamarte Yuri. Porque yo me llamo Yuri.

—¿Tu también te llamas Yuri? —Katsuki rascó su mejilla con timidez— Ah...eh...es un placer conocerte, Yuri.

—Tú. No eres clon —murmuró con hostigamiento. La mirada inquisidora— Tu no te pareces a mí.

—No. Por supuesto que no soy un clon —dedujo algo inquieto con su pregunta— Pero aquí en la tierra, muchas personas pueden llamarse de la misma forma que tu. O tener tu mismo apellido.

—¿En este lugar...pueden haber dos personas así? —examinó, anonadado con la información— ¿Iguales...?

—Claro —sonrió— Somos demasiados. Sobre todo si tienes un nombre muy común o un apellido.

— _Son...demasiados_ —redundó en su mente, removiéndose ligero sobre las colchas— Tu...me has curado.

—Yuuri estaba preocupado por ti —dijo el camarógrafo— El...decidió cuidarte hasta que pudieras recuperarte y regresar a tu...¿Hogar? —el rubio, desviaba nuevamente la mirada. Desconocía completamente esa palabra.

—Escucha...—Yuuri tomaba asiento a su lado— No te esfuerces mucho por el momento ¿Si? Hay...hay muchas cosas que quisiera conversar contigo y preguntarte. Tengo mucha curiosidad. Es...la primera vez que veo a alguien de tu clase. No te asustes. Aquí, nadie te hará daño.

— _Nadie me hará daño_ —profesó así mismo, observando sus manos mucho más a gusto con ellas. Si bien, se encontraba en un lugar completamente desconocido para él, no era como si temiera por su vida como de antaño. Por primera vez, se sentía cómodo en aquel sitio. Esos seres, despedían un aroma y una esencia única para él, jamás antes vista. Eran inofensivos a simple vista. ¿Pero el hecho de que lo fueran, le hacían confiables? Tendría que averiguarlo — Hambre.

—¿Eh? ¿Tienes hambre...? —ambos profesionales se miraron al unísono. ¿También tenían estomago? — ¿Y...que te gustaría comer? Desconozco tu alimentación —el japonés rascó su nuca.

—Lo que sea —admitió— Pildoras. Savia de Polen. Gotas de épsilon. Brotes de Gajos —pero mientras más alimentos enumeraba con eficacia, mas confundidos quedaban los acompañantes. El camarógrafo, se encogió de hombros al no conocer dichos productos.

—Etto...—Katsuki negó con las manos— No tenemos nada de eso en este planeta. No al menos...con esos nombres. Sin embargo...—extrajo del interior de su pantalón una barra de chocolate— Tenemos otro tipo de alimentación. ¿Quieres un poco?

—¿Huh? ¿Qué es eso? —Yuri ladeó la cabeza, recibiendo la barra.

—Es chocolate. Es dulce. Muy bueno —sonrió.

—Chocolate... —redundó, mordisqueando el dulce con envoltorio y todo. Yuuri se espantó, removiendo el papel de inmediato. Ahora, libre a sus ojos curiosos de niño, olfateó primero por los bordes antes de pasarle la lengua como un perrito. El sabor empalagoso, no tardó en hacer efecto en su paladar. La mirada, se encendió como un enamorado en primavera— ¡Oh, oh, oh! ¡Es delicioso! ¡Es lo mejor que he probado en mi vida! —aulló extasiado, devorando prácticamente de un mordisco todo lo que pudo abarcar.

—O-oe...tómatelo con calma. Si comes mucho, enfermaras —espetó Phichit.

—Ah. No hay problema con eso. Yo no enfermo —admitió Plisetsky, relamiendo la comisura de sus labios completamente manchada del dulce café— ¿No tienes...mas?

— _¿Estos tipos...son inmunes? —_ Yuuri hurgueteo en sus bolsillos, teniendo conciencia que solo traía esa barra. De pronto, se sintió amenazado con el examen insistente por parte del rubio. Le olfateaba cual animal salvaje, buscando en el, algo que fuese comestible. No pudo evitar sonrojarse con aquella intromisión tan...intima— E-eh...l-lo siento. No traigo mas...—contestó nervioso, sin medir mucho lo que salía de sus labios. La mirada zafiro; penetrante, le robó el aliento. Sus manos, acabaron en sus mejillas, acariciando sutil la textura de su piel— ¿P-pasa algo...?

—Tú eres...diferente.

—¿Qué?

Se retrajo sobre sí mismo, volviendo a su puesto de origen. Yuri suspiró, haciéndose bolita en la cama.

—Voy a dormir ahora...un poco —determinó sin más. No hacía falta decir, que en realidad les estaba ordenando a marcharse de la habitación. No estaba acostumbrado a que le vieran dormir. En pocos segundos, tanto Katsuki como Chulanont salieron de la pieza.

Sin importar lo mucho que Phichit se cuestionara la situación y, la manera en la que estaban sobrellevándola, el sentimiento que ahondaba el corazón de Yuuri era completamente distinto. Ansiedad. Alegría. Excitación, pues al fin estaba cumpliéndose uno de sus mayores sueños y logros desde aquel encuentro de pequeño; un ser interplanetario, durmiendo en su cama. Le costó su resto poder regular sus latidos. Tras anunciar que dormiría "un poco", Plisetsky permaneció dormido una semana. Fue realmente, como si hubiese entrado en estado de coma inducido. Quizás, en su vida había dormido de esa forma. Tan tranquilo y placentero. Durante todo ese tiempo, Yuuri se encargó de informarle tanto a su familia como a sus amigos y conocidos, del inusual ser que se hospedaba en su casa. De vez en cuando, Yuuko y sus hijas entraban para verle dormir. Lo que para la fémina, era tan solo un niño de no más allá 16 años. El periodista, se encargó personalmente de su cuidado durante esa prolongada estadía de sueño. No dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño. No al menos, hasta que no hubiese comprobado bien su procedencia. Estaría dispuesto a dar su vida, para proteger ese secreto.

Con la ayuda de su hermana, ocultaron muy bien la capsula en el patio trasero de las aguas termales. Cualquier indicio o rastro extraño; de que algún objeto no identificado hubiese caído ahí, fue borrado. Una escena limpia de lo que quizás, podría ser un meteorito desintegrado al chocar con la ionosfera. Ahora...esperaría paciente a su añorado despertar.

 **[…]**

—¡Eres un idiota! —un golpe certero en el rostro. Sus compañeros, evitaron que se diera un golpe contra la pared de la habitación. El capitán, está furioso.

 **Planeta Kentaurus. Guardia Real.**

—¡L-lo sentimos, señor! —se disculpó uno de sus hombres, arrodillado en el suelo con total sumisión— ¡E-en verdad creímos que era usted!

—¡¿Como demonios se pueden hacer llamar, guardia real?! —bramó Otabek— ¡Fueron engañados por un embustero! ¡Son todos una tropa de ineptos!

—Fu-fue imposible dudarlo —inquirió uno más adulto que los demás— Se movía igual que usted, hablaba igual que usted. Incluso, introdujo la contraseña correcta en la celda.

—Ghn...—gruñó Altín, alzando una vez más la mano para golpearlos. Sin embargo, se retractó. No estaba en condiciones para hacerlo, ya que el propio inquisidor del incidente; era el más idiota de todos. Mas avergonzado que nunca, se retiró del recinto con impotencia. No por el solo hecho de haber sido engañado. Si no, porque el engaño había sido protagonizado por el príncipe. _Su príncipe_ — _Carajo...bajé la guardia de la peor forma. ¿Cómo no darme cuenta antes...que era falso?_ —chasqueó la lengua, asqueado con su propia personalidad. Reingresó a los andamios para montar un vehículo aéreo. Uno de los guardias, estaba ahí— Infórmale al príncipe que solicito una audiencia para verlo. Es urgente.

 **[…]**

Ahí estaba el general. Delante de él. Tan recio como siempre, con su porte gentil pero a la vez enérgico. Tieso como una maldita estatua religiosa. El sutil nerviosismo infundido en sus pómulos, ligeramente coloreados de un carmesí demasiado delatador para ser cierto. Un avergonzado capitán Otabek, reverenciaba. Los sentimientos encontrados, atacando su abrumado pecho. La conciencia...sucia.

—¿Que se te ofrece, Otabek? —indagó el regente Plisetsky, con total normalidad; sin ápice de sospecha. Una jovencita bien moza, peinaba su dorado cabello. Le observó a través del reflejo de su espejo— Se breve por favor. Estoy algo ocupado ahora.

—Majestad...—tragó saliva, hilando muy bien sus palabras antes de hablar. Se quitó el sombrero, definiendo a la muchacha con una mirada afilada. Yuri alzo la mano, pues no permitiría que su chica dejara el lugar. Se quedaría ahí, a escuchar lo que tenía que decir. La tensión, lacerando sus intenciones— ¿Usted a-..?

—Así es —determinó el ojiverde, cerrando los parpados con tranquilidad. Sin desdén alguno, admitiría sus cargos— Yo lo liberé.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó.

—¿Por qué, que?

—¿Por qué lo hizo?

—¿Disculpa? —refutó Plisetsky, girando el cuerpo hacia él. Alzó una ceja, obligando al militar a reverenciar con respeto— ¿Acaso estas cuestionando mi autoridad?

—Eso nunca, excelencia. Usted sabe que yo jamás pondría en duda sus decisiones. Pero...¿Qué hay de Viktor y Mila?

—Viktor y Mila cumplirán su condena, en cuando se encarguen de un asunto importante para el imperio —decretó en seco, dando por finalizada la conversación. No obstante, Otabek aun permanecía de pie delante de él. Sin intenciones aparentes de retirarse, el regente frunció el ceño— ¿Algo más que acotar, capitán Altín?

—Eh...si —dudó unos segundos, antes de reanudar la plática— Es sobre...bueno...ya sabe. Lo que pasó la otra noche...—poco a poco dilucidaba dar aires de sus verdaderas intenciones del reencuentro. Plisetsky suspiró hastiado con su consulta.

—Fue una ilusión, Otabek. Tan solo eso —declaró, percatándose de la decepción en los ojos ajenos— Y supongo que también quieres saber el por qué, lo hice ¿No? La razón es simple. Y tú la conoces muy bien. El pelinegro, dio una reverencia sutil encaminándose de vuelta hacia la puerta. Yuri le detuvo—Espero no estés insinuando que realmente lo disfruté. No te confundas. Yo no soy esa clase de hombre.

—No está en tela de juicio sus gustos —expresó abatido, observándole por sobre el hombro— Pero si de algo sirve saberlo...a mi realmente me gus-...

— **No quiero saberlo.**

Una conversación inédita, llegaba a su fin. Sin más preámbulos, Otabek Altin hizo abandono de la plataforma. Esta vez, sería distinto a las demás veces en las que solo agachaba la cabeza y acataba ordenes. Yuri podía ser el rey de todo un imperio; pero llegar a dominar su corazón de esa manera tan maquiavélica, no tenia limites. No sería perdonado. Incluso obviando el hecho de haberse saltado su propia autoridad como líder de la milicia. La humillación era doble. No solo por jugar con su orgullo, si no porque también era desechado como un objeto sin sentimientos. Empuñó las manos, llamado a uno de sus subordinados.

—Reúne a tus hombres. Quiero un informe completo esta tarde en mi escritorio, sobre la "supuesta misión" otorgada por el príncipe a los criminales

—¿Criminales...señor?

—Los malditos criminales —masculló con ira, tomando su uniforme por el pecho. La mirada reacia— Viktor Nikiforov y Mila Babicheva. Cualquiera que desee aportar información valiosa con el imperio, tendrá una recompensa por ello. Ve y diles.

—¡S-si señor!

— _Esto no se va a quedar así...Yuri Plisetsky._

 **[…]**

—Al fin despiertas —murmuró Yuuri Katsuki, trayendo consigo una bandeja con alimentos— Mi madre a preparado _Katsudon._ Pensé que quizás te gustaría —esbozó una sonrisa afable, entregándole una cuchara— Cuidado que quema

—¿Katsudon? —cuestionó, abriendo y cerrando sus fosas nasales con insistencia. El aroma era embriagador, incluso para una mascota cualquiera. El vapor que emanaba del tazón, indicaba una alta temperatura. Ni se inmutó al tomar el trozo de carne con la mano. Automáticamente, chilló— ¡Mierda! Quema...—recordó entonces las palabras de Viktor.

— _Esto es el dolor fisico, Yuri._

— _Dolor físico_...—musitó.

—Te dije que estaba caliente —exhaló rendido. Limpió la comisura de sus labios con sutileza; ayudado de una servilleta que traía— Ten más cuidado para la proxi-...—le detuvo. El rubio, tomaba su mano con firmeza sin permitirle escapar de su agarre. Le observó a los ojos, con una de esas miradas penetrantes que congelan a cualquiera. La tensión, no tardó en dibujarse en sus pómulos teñidos de rosa— ¿Y-Yuri...? ¿Pasa algo?

—Me gustas —admitió sin más. Quizás, con demasiada naturalidad para ser cierto.

—¿D-disculpa...? —inquirió, con el corazón a mil por horas.

—Me gusta también esta comida. Y este lugar —agregó el Kentaurino, dejando que el muchacho le enseñara a como ingerir los alimentos. Estaba dispuesto y abierto a conocer su cultura, dejando de lado su personalidad atolondrada— ¿Qué debo hacer si está caliente? —preguntó, sin tapujos.

Tuvo que exhalar de vuelta para no perder la cordura del momento. Ese muchacho...claramente no tenía ni la menor idea del contexto que se le podía dar a la palabra "gustar". Sin embargo, si bien Yuri parecía ser un humano mas dentro de todos, muy pronto descubriría que lo único humano de él, era su apariencia. Le enseñó a soplar con la boca, generando el aire frio necesario para poder comerlo. Plisetsky asintió y dentro de pocos segundos, ya comía como todo un experto. No le costó mucho trabajo explicarle el contenido del platillo y sobre cómo se preparaba todo.

—Dime...dime una cosa, Yuri —murmuró el periodista, livianamente dubitativo en sus palabras— ¿Serias tan amable de enseñarme de tu cultura?

—¿Mi cultura? —extrañado, cuestionó— ¡Oe...esto esta delicioso! —agregó, con los ojitos llenos de jovial alegría.

—Me alegra mucho —admitió aliviado— Es mi plato favorito. Mi comida favorita.

—¡¿De verdad?! ¡Ahora es mi comida favorita también! —tragó, saboreando con más gusto ahora que ambos tenían algo en común. De alguna manera, eso le hacía sentir mas cómodo y...en un hogar— ¿Te refieres a mi planeta?

—Si —murmuró— Con respecto a eso-...

—Te enseñaré —decretó sin más. Decidido a devolverle la mano como fuese, después de todo había salvado su vida— Te diré todo lo que quieras saber de mi planeta. Si tú me enseñas del tuyo —sus negros orbes se encendieron como dos platos enormes.

—¡Por supuesto! Te enseñare todo lo que gustes —aceptó, estirando su mano para ser estrechada. Estaba mucho más que satisfecho. Por fin...por fin después de tantos años, aprendería de una fuente directa sobre una raza de inteligencia superior distinta a la suya. Yuri observó su mano con recelo— Ah...disculpa. Debes estrecharla.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque...estamos cerrando un trato. Es lo que hacen los caballeros —asintió.

—Yo no soy caballero. Ellos viven en la luna de Elatrán —explicó el viajero espacial.

—¿Qué...? —una gota deslizándose por su sien.

—Aish...olvídalo —estrechó su mano con tal fuerza desmedida; a lo que Katsuki respondió con un bramido intenso. Comprobó su diestra, desanimado con lo que descubrió. Esos seres eran mucho mas frágiles que el— Eres demasiado débil para ser tan gordo.

—Itte...—farfulló, aguando sus ojitos— Se dice "perdón" —protestó, notando como el rubio desviaba la mirada con timidez.

— _Perdón..._

Bien. Aunque haya sido de mala gana, al parecer Yuri era un chico dócil y sociable. Yuuri sonrió, tomando las colchas para ordenar un poco la cosa. Le llevaría a darse un baño y de paso, a conocer un poco su entorno. Después de todo, estaban en unas aguas termales. A pesar de mostrarse reacio a descubrir lo que había fuera de la habitación, la curiosidad felina que le caracterizaba una vez más abrumaba sus pensamientos. ¿Todo era real aquí? La hierba fresca del patio trasero, espinosa bajo sus deditos. El aire gélido, junto con los sonidos de las aves; entremezcladas con la música del mar. Los arboles revoloteando de un lugar a otro. El olor a tierra, a los platillos de la avenida principal, los chicos en bicicleta, la gente pescando, los cántico de la ciudad. Armonía. Yuri era un universo, en la palma de su mano. Un concierto de sonidos y sensaciones por descubrir con amateurismo.

—¿Qué es esto? —indagó, apuntando sobre una revista de modas. Los colores llamativos, incitaron su morbosa curiosidad.

—Eso se llama Moda —explicó Yuuri— ¿No existe eso en tu planeta? —este negó en respuesta.

—En mi planeta todos visten igual. Solo los nobles o los principes- … —se detuvo de golpe. Esa simple frase le había amargado el día— Tch...los príncipes. ¿Todos podemos ser príncipes aquí, no?

—En mi planeta, no todos pueden ser príncipes. Se nace así —explicó— Sin embargo...puedes vestirte como uno.

—¿De...de verdad?

—¡Por supuesto! Puedes elegir la ropa que gustes —acotó, dibujando una sonrisa gigante en su rostro— Eres libre de elegir lo que más te guste.

— _Lo que más me gusta..._ —Yuri gimoteó, señalando un regocijo incontrolable. No estaba aun del todo acostumbrado a esas emociones llamadas "sentimientos" y que aun, desconocía por nombre— En mi planeta, los príncipes visten pieles de criaturas.

—Ya veo. Te gusta el _Animal Print_ —indicó Katsuki, cogiendo su mano— ¡Vamos por ello!

—¡O-oe! —intentó zafarse— ¡¿Cómo es que ahora si tienes fuerzas?!

 **[…]**

—Capitán, le tengo buenas noticias —presentó un soldado raso— Hallamos a un sujeto que tiene información valiosa con respecto a la _misión._

—Excelente —una sonrisa pécora, diseñada en su rostro— Llévame con él.

 **Centro clínico civil. Planeta Kentaurus.**

—¡Alto! ¡Usted no tiene permitida la entrada aquí! —le detuvo una androide del tipo enfermera. La que violentamente fue apartada por el propio militar.

—¡A un lado, pedazo de chatarra! —rugió el pelinegro. En la entrada, se encontró con uno de los doctores de pasillo. Un muchacho de alguna raza extranjera, con apariencia azulada— Ábreme la puerta.

—¿Qué demonios cree que hace? —protestó— Este es un recinto de descanso. No puede llegar y entrar como si nada. Necesito ver su permis-...—el hombre, fue golpeado impulsivamente contra la puerta.

— **Aquí tienes mi permiso** —amenazó, empuñando con brusquedad el cañón de su arma; contra su estomago. Completamente reducido y aterrado, el muchacho accedió. Raudos, ahuyentaron a los demás internos. Tras ser abierta la puerta, los hombres de Otabek permanecieron afuera. Solo el entraría.

En el interior de la habitación, un joven conectado a una capsula de reanimación, despabilaba con la nueva presencia.

—¿Y tu quien eres? —parpadeó, aturdido aun por las drogas.

—Jean Jacques Leroy —determinó con sombrías intenciones. Su arma, siendo apuntada directamente a su cabeza— En nombre de su majestad el rey, quedas bajo arresto por alta traición

—O-oe...espera...no te conozco —una gota deslizándose por su sien. A duras penas se removió bajo tantos cables— Yo no he traicionado a nadie.

—¿Secuestrar al príncipe Plisetsky, no es alta traición?

—¿Yo? Es-espera...yo no lo he secuestrado —argumentó el azabache, pávido por las declaraciones— Te lo juro. Solo fue un accidente. Yo no sabía que nos encontraríamos con la policía aduanera. Ya se lo expliqué al tipo con cara de depravado —Christophe.

—¿Policía aduanera? —frunció el ceño— ¿Hacia dónde te dirigías?

—Andromeda. El príncipe me dijo que quería una largas vacaciones en algún lugar muy lejano —reveló— Iba a llevarlo con su tío al planeta Galantis, pero nos detuvieron.

—¿Dónde está?

—¿Qu-que cosa...?

—¡¿Eres estúpido o qué?! —recargó el arma— ¡¿Donde mierda está el príncipe?!

—¡Yo no lo sé! —chilló JJ de vuelta— ¡Nos emboscaron! ¡La capsula desvió su trayecto a la galaxia vecina!

—¡¿Que galaxia?! —bramó Otabek.

—¡VIA LACTEA!

—¡¿Y POR QUE ME GRITAS?!

—¡PORQUE USTED ESTÁ GRITANDO PRIMERO!

—Tch... —farfulló, guardando su arma— Eres un estúpido.

—Lo sé —admitió, ya más calmado al ver como guardaba el artefacto— Pero el señor Giacometti me dijo que ya tenían todo resuelto. Y que irían por él.

—¿Que dices...? —en shock— _Era eso entonces. Viktor y Mila en estos momentos están..._ —¡Guardias! —aulló, dejando ingresar a dos sujetos que permanecían haciendo escolta afuera— Vigilen a este idiota. Lo más seguro es que sea contactado por el otro _criminal_ y si ven algo raro, ya saben qué hacer —los hombres se endurecieron en su postura— Cabo, prepare mi nave.

—¿Señor...?

— _Es hora de ir a dar un paseo a la Vía Láctea..._


	4. Hogar

**Galaxia de Nan-Esath. 3:071 horario lunar. 12 años atrás.**

— ** _¡Viva el general Altín!_**

Los ciudadanos de Mu-Scorpii celebran la nueva victoria. La guerra ha llegado a su fin, siendo victoriosos por una exitosa carrera militar del padre de Otabek. Con el nuevo logro, los poderes facticos de las demás galaxias caen rendidos a un anónimo tratado de comercio. La paz reina por primera vez en mucho tiempo. La firma de avenencia, se sella con un anillo de compromiso entre el líder de cada galaxia, siendo aprobado por un consejo de siete ancianos. Nadie llora. Todos celebran esa noche en la gran cúpula del palacio. Todos, menos uno...

—No te veo demasiado contento —inquirió Yuri Plisetsky, deslizándose hacia el— ¿No eras tú, quien mas deseaba la paz entre las dos galaxias? —redundó— ¿O es que acaso ya no te gusta la idea de quedarte quieto en un solo lugar?

—Usted realmente me conoce muy bien, majestad —reverenció Viktor— Quizás no le sea de su agrado, pero durante la guerra tome mucho partido de la situación.

—Lo sé. Lo leí en tus reportes —murmuró de vuelta, dando un vistazo a la celebración desde lo alto del balcón— Tus expediciones militares dieron frutos. Diste en el clavo sobre muchas nuevas investigaciones y armas de destrucción masiva. Es por eso, que ahora te quiero aquí. Donde mis ojos te vean. Necesito levantarme de esta maldita silla.

—Como he dicho —sentenció Nikiforov, gesticulando una sonrisa sínica— Usted realmente me conoce muy bien.

El silencio otorgó una brisa tensa en el ambiente. El rubio juntó el entrecejo.

—¿Que es lo que quieres, Viktor?

—Una expedición mas —demandó el albino.

—¿No estamos teniendo esta conversación, verdad?

—La estamos teniendo.

—De ninguna manera.

—Todo llega a su fin algún día.

—¿Acaso no te fue suficiente con ver todas esas muertes durante la guerra? ¿Qué demonios te ocurre? —chistó Yuri, mas asombrado que cabreado.

— _Lo tengo calado en mi estructura ósea_ —susurró, casi inaudible. Lo suficiente como para que el ojiverde captara el mensaje. El regente apretó los labios. No estaba del todo seguro si emitir sonido alguno después de aquella declaración o no— ¿No cree que allá afuera, pueda haber algo más?

—¿Algo...mas?

—Sí. Algo más. Algo mas allá que la simple muerte —acotó el ojiazul, observando las lunas en lo alto del manto galáctico— Incluso si el universo o el tiempo, fuesen eternos, incalculables. Hay gravedad en todo lo que tocamos, vemos o percibimos. Pero...¿Y qué tal si hay algo mucho más grande que todo eso?

—¿Estas usando drogas? —espetó Yuri— No hay nada mas ilimitado que el universo. Es infinito. Eso todo el mundo lo sabe.

—¿Y si no lo fuese? —cuestionó— ¿Y si tan solo, el universo estuviera aquí mismo?

—¿A qué quieres llegar, Viktor? —suspiró ya rendido el príncipe. Se tomaba la cabeza en son de estar sobrecalentándose. El científico, frunció el ceño en respuesta. Tal vez ofendido con la falta de inteligencia del líder planetario. O peor aún, molesto por su estupidez a la hora de expresarse. La comunicación no era parte de su trabajo investigativo. Le dio la espalda, expresando su pensamiento por sobre el hombro.

—He oído de una raza de seres sumamente fascinante —reveló— Viven en la galaxia de Vanesh. Se hacen llamar Vaneyanos y tienen una cultura altamente avanzada, a base de crear vida a través de la naturaleza misma.

—He oído hablar de ellos. Pero solo en cuentos de niños —musitó Plisetsky con sutil dejo de incredulidad— Creí que estaban extintos. Ya sabes, una raza de seres que no aprecian los conflictos bélicos, nunca duran.

—Somos seres bélicos —admitió Nikiforov— Pero ellos no. Al parecer...hay algo mucho más infinito que los mueve. Algo que solo los dioses podrían otorgarle al más sabio. Y ni así, con todos mis estudios podría llegar a estudiarlo.

—¿Los dioses? ¿Te refieres a...?

—Iluminación.

—...—Yuri aguantó la risa— En serio...¿Quieres que financie una muy costosa expedición para ir en busca de tu iluminación? Tienes que decirme que te inyectas —bufó.

—¿Tan banal sueno? —carcajeó el mayor. Sin embargo, algo que realmente había comenzado como una broma tomaba un rumbo completamente distinto. Era cierto. Realmente le estaba pidiendo ayuda para aquella expedición. El rubio, rascó su mejilla con una sutil gotita deslizándose por su sien. O el era demasiado irreflexivo o Viktor definitivamente estaba fuera de sus cabales.

—Tengo que admitir que estoy algo aturdido —suspiró rendido, regalándole una sonrisa ladina— Pero está bien. Será tu última expedición. Luego de ello, te retiraras como militar y trabajaras para mí en tu laboratorio.

—Es usted tan grande como generoso —halagó el profesional, generando una reverencia mucho más respetuosa que antes— Deseo una nave para mí solo y provisiones para dos meses lunares.

—¿Qué? ¿Iras solo? —impugnó— Al menos deja que te acompañe Chris.

—Me temo que tendré que rechazarle. No podré encontrar lo que busco si voy con más gente. Me distraería.

—¿Si quiera sabes lo que estas buscando? —rebatió Yuri. Viktor sonrió. No era la respuesta que estaba esperando de el, pero así le aceptaba. Confiaría en él una vez más— Los datos económicos serán cargados a tu base virtual. Espero ver tu reporte en mi escritorio cuando vuelvas —ordenó— Ah...y Viktor —sentenció— Mas te vale que regreses con vida.

— _Como siempre, majestad..._

 **[...]**

 **Hasetsu, en la actualidad.**

—¡¿En verdad es un ser del espacio?! —vociferó Lutz, una de las gemelas Nishigori. Rápidamente, sus hermanas desembuchaban celulares.

—¿Hace falta gritarlo? —discutió Yuuko— ¡Hey! ¡No empiecen con el paparazzi!

—No lo parece —indicó otra de las niñas— Se ve bien normal.

—¿Verdad que si? —Katsuki admitió nervioso, acomodando sus anteojos de mejor forma. Sin embargo...ya había descubierto algunas cosas para nada humanas de el— Pero créanme cuando les digo...que no es humano. Es un viajero del espacio.

—¡Shhh! ¡Cierren la boca! ¡Quiero ver Masterchef! —chilló Plisetsky desde el otro lado de la habitación. Ideas de Hiroko[?]— Woah...¡Hay mucha comida ahí!

—¿Tienes hambre ya? —sugirió la señora Katsuki— Prepararé Katsudon.

—¡Si, si, si por favor! —saltó Yuri, mordisqueándose el brazo.

—Que bien que pueda comer todo el día y no engorde como Yuuri —se burló Toshiya.

—Gracias papá. Yo también los quiero —aceptó el periodista, mas avergonzado que nunca. Suspiró— Como les decía...Yuri no es para nada normal...

 **Recordando:**

Ya se ha peleado tres veces con Vicchan por un plato de comida.

—¡GRRR! ¡LARGO PULGOSO! ¡ESTE ES MI PLATO! —aulló el rubio, mordisqueándole las orejas al can.

A veces duerme dentro del closet.

—¿Serias tan amable de pasarme una de mis chaquetas? —consultó Yuuri, abriendo el closet. Una mano estirada le entregaba la prenda de vestir— Muchas gra-...—y era violentamente cerrado.

No le gusta bañarse, creo que le da fobia el agua en general. Pero no he tenido problemas con meterlo a las aguas termales.

—¡¿Qué demonios con esa babosa?! ¡Aleja eso de mi! —gruñió, tapado en jabón.

—¡No es una babosa! ¡Es una manguera! —advirtió Yuuri, tan desnudo como él. Le estaba correteando por todo el baño hace más de media hora— ¡Ya quédate quieto!

—¡GHN! ¡NO ME GUSTA! —chilló, tirándose a las aguas termales en una forma de escapar.

Se come todo lo que ve y no engorda ni un maldito gramo —lo envidio— De vez en cuando persigue a los autos. Tiene una fuerza increíblemente desmedida, por lo mismo mi madre siempre le pide ayuda para mover muebles o cosas así. Puede hablar prácticamente todos los idiomas de este planeta, incluyendo los de sus planetas. Dibuja como si fuese diseñador grafico y prácticamente es capaz de resolver todos los problemas matemáticos del mundo mundial. Incluso el Zudoku.

—¡Y el crucigrama del periódico! —alardeó el ojiverde desde la otra esquina de la casa. Alzaba el papel de un lugar a otro, hasta que finalmente lo miró, y comenzó a comérselo.

—¡¿YURI?! —Katsuki al rescate.

Y así, ha pasado ya un mes. Las muchachas decidieron ponerle "Yurio" al ser espacial, para no confundirlo conmigo. Ya que cuando mi madre nos llamaba a comer era un caos[?]. El chico me ha contado cosas asombrosas de su universo. En su planeta, la gente prácticamente no envejece. El tiempo en el espacio, tal y como afirman muchos, es relativo y no tiene principio ni fin. A menos que uno se lo busque. No existe el dinero. Las personas compran cosas con datos cargados en lo que podría llamarse "cuenta de ahorros" la cual, técnicamente es de cualquier sujeto que viva bajo el yugo del imperio. Ellos también se rigen bajo sistemas políticos, lideres y cabecillas. Pero lo que más me ha llamado la atención, es la cantidad de guerras que se han librado ahí afuera. Ni se comparan a las nuestras. Cuando el poder es infinito...el peligro es mucho mas grande. Y a diferencia de aquí, allá no desaparecen ciudades. Sino planetas, o galaxias enteras. Si te pones a pensar solo un segundo en ello, no somos más que un punto diminuto en la nada.

Plisetsky me pidió ir a ver su capsula. En ella, descubrimos la trayectoria que había tenido y la grabación de la nave. Me comentó entonces, él como había llegado aquí y su historia en escuetas palabras. Aun se mantiene receloso con ese tema. No tiene padre ni madre. Pero si habló de un c _reador._ He deducido que debe de ser alguna especie de Deidad o Dios para ellos. Con el golpe que se dio al estrellarse parte de sus recuerdos se borraron. Dice no recordar mucho, y es mejor así. No deseo presionarlo a hablar demás o incomodarlo. Quiero demostrarle...que aquí en la tierra podemos tratar muy bien a los astronautas del espacio.

 **[...]**

 **Distrito de Shibuya, Tokio. 12:04 pm.**

En realidad no habíamos dejado Utopia Akatsuki desde su "inoportuna" caída del cielo. Pero tampoco podía dejarlo solo en casa por tanto tiempo. Tokio era una ciudad completamente distinta a Hasetsu. Cosmopolita, atrevida, sin ningún escatimo en sonidos ni colores. Temí por unos instantes que Yuri se espantara; mas no lo hizo. Y en caso de que se perdiera, le colgué un rastreador en el cuello. Sus instrucciones eran claras y regularmente obedecía. Suele maravillarse con todo. Desde una mariposa hasta una ardilla. Es por eso que no puedo quitarle los ojos de encima ni un solo segundo.

—Escucha, no puedes comerte todo lo que pilles. Hay cosas que te pueden enfermar —volvió a repetir Katsuki a modo de regaño.

—Ya te dije que no me enfermo —aclaró nuevamente cabreado.

— _Es cierto_... —consintió, escuchando con estruendosa melodía el estomago resonar del menor— Demonios...realmente tienes hambre.

—Si tuviera mis pastillas todo sería distinto —chasqueó la lengua, sentándose sobre una banca.

—Yuri —llamó, captando su atención— Tengo que entrar a ese edificio. ¿Lo ves? —apuntó— Ese es mi empleo.

—¿No dijiste que te habían despedido?

—Pues sí. Y hoy pretendo lograr que me contraten de nuevo. Gracias a ti —dijo, gesticulando una sonrisa— He escrito todo lo que me has contado de tu planeta. Y también, lo he grabado. Pretendo mostrárselo a mi jefe para que me crea de una buena vez, que tu existencia si es fidedigna. Mucha gente cree aquí, que ustedes no existen.

—¿Si? Pues que tontos —objetó, cruzándose de brazos— Y yo pensé que ustedes eran los que no existían.

— _Una verdadera paradoja sin duda..._ —concedió pensativo. Sacó la billetera y le entregó un par de billetes— Ten. Si te da hambre, usa esto. Te ayudará. No tardaré. Y no te alejes mucho —echó carrera hasta la gran construcción.

Sería entonces el único chance o LA GRAN oportunidad del siglo. Poder convencer a Celestino de que la vida fuera de la tierra era real y estaban aquí, entre ellos. Por fin estaba preparado para eso. Lo hubiese concretado, de no ser porque al llegar al noveno piso de la revista, dos hombres vestidos de negro resguardaban la entrada del lugar. Si. Literalmente los hombres de negro. Tragó saliva, haciéndose el desentendido del asunto. Tuvo que dar media vuelta, pues se notaba que buscaban a alguien. Probablemente, a el mismo. Se quitó los anteojos y se cubrió el rostro con la ayuda de una revista abierta. Se sentó a esperar, percatándose que uno de los sujetos salía desde la oficina de Cialdini.

— _No veo ni una wea..._

—Quedo a la espera de su llamado, director —concretó el tipo, estrechando su mano con frialdad. Tozudo en su postura, Celestino acordaba un pacto insoluble— Es muy importante poder recibir cualquier información valiosa del asunto.

—No se preocupe, coronel. Lo haré apenas tenga algo.

— _¿Coronel? ¿Qué hace el ejercito aquí?_

—Más le vale. Su reputación está en juego —advirtió— Solo usted podría saber donde cayó esa cosa.

— _¡Que mal, que mal, que mal! ¡¿Están hablando de Yuri?!_

Los hombres se retiraron del lugar, dejando a un Celestino bastante abrumado. Como si no tuviera problemas suficientes.

—Director, tiene una entrevista —indicó la secretaria.

—Arg...demonios. ¡No estoy para entrevistas! —ladró— A menos que sea el tonto de Katsuki.

—El joven de-...¿Ahre? —pestañeó pasmada— No está...

—¡Pues menos mal! ¡Tengo suficientes problemas ya! —bramó, dando un portazo.

Eso no había estado para nada bien. Ahora Celestino sería la última persona en la cual confiar. Ni hablar de recuperar su empleo. Si los del ministerio de seguridad interior estaban al tanto del asunto, eso quería decir que buscarían a Yuri a como dé lugar. Por nada del mundo debían enterarse. Aprovechó la oportunidad para fotografiar las patentes de los vehículos, los rostros y un sigiloso seguimiento hasta que se marcharon. Tendría entonces que recurrir a otras instancias ahora.

—Demonios...¿Eso quiere decir que más gente lo vio? —se mordió el dedo, intensamente nervioso. Lo mejor sería dejar el caso en paz hasta que las aguas se calmaran— Será mejor que volvamos a Hasetsu. Solo ahí estará seguro.

 **[...]**

Impulsado solo por su instinto digestivo, Yurio concibió seguir el aroma dulce de un hombre que llevaba consigo un Creepe recién horneado. La esencia era demasiado embriagadora como para desorientarle. Fue así como acabó a las afueras de un establecimiento para adultos; en donde unas muchachas bien mozas y vestidas de ceñidos disfraces de sirvientes alentaban a los varones o mujeres a ingresar. Hubiese ingresado de no ser por una mano gentil tocando su hombro.

—Disculpa —le detuvo una muchacha rubia, de apariencia dulce— No puedes entrar a este lugar a menos que seas mayor de edad. Es un lugar de adultos.

— _Esta chica...huele delicioso_ —tragó saliva sintiendo arder el rubor en sus mejillas. Despabilándose, dio un paso hacia adelante sujetando con decisión aquella mano dócil que le hurtaba— No soy un niño. Soy un adulto.

—¿Eh...? — _¿Será un enano? Se ve de dieciséis_ — ¿Qué edad tienes jovencito?

—Tengo doscientos años.

—¿Qué...? ...

—Oye... —jaló su brazo; esta vez mucho más violento que antes. Aun le costaba trabajo medir su fuerza— Hueles bien. Chocolate. ¿Por qué? —olisqueó la parte descubierta de su extremidad, indagándola casi con una morbosa curiosidad. Los ojos filosos cual depredador esperando atacar a su presa— Me gustas.

—¿Q-que haces...? —se defendió— Es mi jabón quizás. O el perfume... —refutó, dando un paso hacia atrás— O-oe...ten cuidado. Me haces daño.

—Quiero comerte —admitió, relamiendo la tersa piel antes de desenfundar los dientes.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿Eres una clase de pervertido o algo así?! —chilló la muchacha, alertando a los guardias del interior— ¡Kyagh!

El alarido terrorífico de la fémina, le arrebató la hipnosis de su hechicera loción. Apremiado a huir de los guardias, echó carrera a una viveza sobre humana por los basurales del callejón contiguo. Hubiese sido absurdo seguirle con esa velocidad. Uno de los sujetos se tomó la cabeza.

—¿Que mierda era eso...?

—Quizás el _Chupacabras..._

 **[...]**

—Tsk...demonios. Aun tengo mucha hambre —masculló entre dientes; desalientado, hurgueteando en el interior de su bolsillo. Extrajo un par de billetes y los observó con insistencia— Esto...

— _Si te da hambre, usa esto._

Justo en frente de él, había una heladería.

 **[...]**

—¡Yurio! —rezongó Yuuri a modo de sermón— ¿Dónde diablos te habías metido? ¿No te dije que te quedaras aquí?

—¡Tch, no molestes! —se defendió de mala gana, pateando una piedra— Te hice caso y usé los papeles que me diste. Pero sigo con hambre.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo que sigues con hambre? Te di suficiente dinero —suspiró preocupado— ¿Que compraste?

—¿Comprar? ¿De qué hablas?

—¿Como de que hablo? ¿Y el diner-...?

—...

—Te lo comiste.

 **[...]**

 **Hasetstu. Baños termales.**

—Te lo he dicho un montón de veces. No te puedes comer todo lo que pilles por ahí —reprimió, refregando su cabello— _Aunque es mi culpa no haberle enseñado lo que significa la palabra "comprar"_ —exhaló— Tendremos que usar enjuague bucal.

Ambos muchachos se encontraban sentados sobre unos bancos de madera. Katsuki lavaba el cabello del rubio con destreza, mientras este mordisqueaba un pato de hule. Una vez enjuagado, lo volteó.

—Ya estas limpio —admitió en una sonrisa jovial— ¿Que tanto estuviste haciendo ahí afuera, eh? Estabas todo sucio.

— _Esa chica olía bien_ —murmuró.

—¿Chica? ¿Cual chica?

—Una chica afuera de un lugar con luces fosforescentes —repitió, desanimado.

—¿Luces de neo-...? Yuri...¿Estuviste en un club nocturno o algo así? —una gota deslizándose por su rostro— No puedes entrar a esos lugares a menos que seas mayor de edad.

—¡Ghn! ¡Que soy mayor! —contradijo— ¡Soy mayor que tú!

—Bueno...en mi planeta, nadie te va a creer la edad real que tienes —explicó— Aquí nadie puede vivir más cien años. Algunos lo hacen, pero con algo de suerte...creo. Aun así, tienes la apariencia de un crio de dieciséis.

—¡Que no soy un crio! ¡Soy un adulto! —rugió, alzándose delante de él— ¡Soy un hombre!

—¿Por qué te alteras tanto...?

—¡Tú tienes la culpa por no creerme! ¡Eres igual a él! ¡Todos son iguales a él!

—¿"El"? —parpadeó, anonadado con la revelación— ¿Quien es "el"? —el rubio, desvió la mirada evitando la torpeza que su lengua no pudo. Ruborizado, jadeó para tranquilizarse. Tras no conseguir respuesta, Katsuki ahondó el tema— Yurio...¿Quién es él? ¿Te refieres a tu creador?

—No quiero hablar de eso ¿Si? Déjame en paz.

—Yuri... —indagó el periodista, escondiendo la mirada entre el velo de sus negros cabellos. Buscaba de alguna manera reencontrarle— ¿Alguien...te hizo daño? Esas marcas que tienes en los brazos. Y los orificios en tu cuello —cantó— ¿Eres...acaso...?

—Soy Yuri Plisetsky —aclaró en seco— Soy...yo.

Silencio. Iba a confesarlo a pesar del tiempo que llevaban juntos, siempre notó una distancia intrínseca en el ojiverde. Un halo de misterio rondaba su mirada adolorida. Posiblemente lo que venía especulando Yuuri de hacia días. Repasando una y otra vez los acontecimientos de su extraña caída. Tal vez...entonces...Yuri era un experimento de laboratorio. O algo de lo cual, querían deshacerse. Un ser no aceptado por la sociedad. Un ser _desacreditado._ Tras el prolongado mutis, tomó sus manos con cortesía. Siendo nuevamente aceptado con una mirada cordial. Sonrió.

—No te preocupes. No hace falta que me cuentes del todo aun —expresó— Cuando estés listo, no dudes por favor en decírmelo. Puedes confiar en mí.

—...

— _Tú y yo...somos iguales de alguna manera_ —asintió— No estás solo en el universo. Siempre habrá alguien que te de una mano.

—Yuuri...

—¿Si, Yuri?

—¿Por qué...mi pecho está saltando tan fuerte? —confesó, completamente ruborizado. El aire, exhalado con intimidación— Me duele. No me deja respirar bien.

—Eso es tu corazón —enseñó, apuntando directo a la piel desnuda de su pectoral izquierdo— Estas emocionado.

— _Ritmo cardiaco aumentado en 0,87%. Presión arterial del 23%. Irrigación sanguínea vascular en 340%_ —determinó, cual sistema androide— _Sujeto en misma condiciones._

—¿Por qué te diagnosticas como si...? ¿Y-Yuri...? —retrocedió el cuerpo, intentando soltar sus manos que ahora eran apretadas con fuerza desmedida— Oe... —la mirada esta vez, era completamente distinta a las demás veces. Los ojos verdes, ahora se contorneaban de un aura amarillento, similar a las de un felino o reptil. La pupila diagonal, contrayéndose cual telescopio— _¿Por qué siento como si estuviera leyendo mis pensamientos...?_ — ¿Te encuentras bien? No me asustes así.

Sin preguntas ni preámbulos para dar explicaciones, el rubio quitó la toalla que rodeaba la cintura del pelinegro. Si bien al principió le espantó el hecho de que fuese tan a _trevido_ , la conducta inquisidora del ser espacial no era de extrañarse para nada. Por primera vez desde aquel encuentro, Yuri daba atisbos de sentir curiosidad por el cuerpo humano. Dudaba mucho que supiese para que servía cada cosa. Y sin vergüenza alguna, permitiría que investigara todo lo que quisiera. Tenía que admitirlo, el también sentía muchas ganas de hacer un merodeo. ¿Esos seres también tenían aparato reproductor...? A pesar de haberle visto semi desnudo en muchas oportunidades, el Kentauriano nunca se dejó ser desnudado por completo. Hasta ahora...que era el mismo quien pedía a gritos con la mirada, ser examinado de vuelta.

Casi al unísono, ambos se desprendieron de los pocos paños portados. Katsuki reveló lo suyo, como ser humano. Sin embargo, la sorpresa fue monumental al enterarse de la verdadera naturaleza de Plisetsky. No había nada. Tan solo una ligera protuberancia re saliente que al parecer, podía tomar la forma que quisiera. Tanto hacia adentro como hacia afuera.

¿Es hermafrodita?

—Vaya...debo admitir... —tragó saliva, abrumado con tal suceso. La timidez y el perturbado desgano; apoderándose de sus pómulos rosaditos— Que esto sí que es nuevo.

—¿No te gusta?

—¿Eh? N-no...no he dicho eso. Es solo que...ah... —rascó su nuca, aturdido con sus propias palabras. ¿Como decírselo sin cagarla o herir sus sentimientos? Realmente nunca había visto algo así— ¿Todos los de tu planeta son así?

—No. Mi creador es como tu —admitió, examinando un poco más de cerca su entrepiernas— Creo que todos son como tú. Yo soy...el único distinto —redundó cabizbajo, como derrotado con la verdad de su naturaleza.

— _Lo sabia...entonces si es un experimento_ —Yuuri rió con jovial confianza— Pe-pero...eso no tiene que ser malo ¿O sí? Ser distinto al resto.

—¿Eh...?

—Eres un ser consumado. Y perfecto —reconoció el ojinegro, tomando sus hombros— Piensa lo tedioso que es ser, dos seres distintos y tener que buscarnos por todo el planeta para juntarnos y unirnos de nuevo. En cambio tu...eres único. Un solo ser. Completo.

—¿Eso...tiene que ser bueno? —preguntó para nada convencido.

—¡Claro! ¡Piensa que contigo mismo basta y sobra!

—¿Eso quiere decir que no debo buscar a nadie?

—...

Ok. Si. No es tan bueno si lo vemos desde ese punto de vista. ¿Qué significaba todo esto? Ahora la cabeza del periodista se asemejaba a un plato de cereales revueltos. Demasiada información, muchas teorías, nada concreto. ¿Si realmente era un experimento de laboratorio, con que propósitos alguien sería tan despiadado para crear un ser sin la capacidad de...lo más importante sobre todo el universo? Se rehusaba a creerlo. No obstante, conforme pasaba el tiempo a su lado más se convencía de la realidad. Una cruda realidad, en donde las habilidades de Yuri no eran el coqueteo, sino la caza. ¿Tal vez...era un arma? Un arma destinada a matar. ¿Si no, por qué le otorgarían dichas destrezas? Casi como una maestría alcanzada. No solo era perfecto en todo lo que hacía, si no que también lo era físicamente. No enfermaba. No engordaba. No envejecía. Y ahora con esto, dudaba seriamente de su sexo. Con un sistema reproductivo lo mas lógicamente masculino y femenino. Capaz de engendrarse a sí mismo tal vez. Con la capacidad de regenerar tejidos muertos. Reparar células dañadas. Sin sistema óseo. Elasticidad. Músculos indestructibles.

 _La puta madre. Este chico..._

 _¿Es dios...? Nunca llegué a pensar que Dios fuese tan...solitario._

—¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? —preguntó mientras se vestía. Ambos se encontraban en los probadores.

—¿Qué es eso?

— _Quizás me estoy pasando un poco_ —exhaló dándose un golpe en la frente— Bueno...ya sabes... _amor._

—No sé qué es eso —negó con la cabeza— ¿Que es el amor?

— _Ah...mierda. Esa pregunta ni yo la sé_ — E-Etto...bueno...el amor. Es como... —la pensó y la pensó y la volvió a pensar. ¿Sería como explicarle a un niño pequeño lo que era un sentimiento? Algo tan complejo— Es como cuando algo te gusta mucho, mucho y te hace perder la cabeza...tus sentidos. Te emocionas. Tu corazón se exalta. Y piensas mucho en eso o esa persona que te revoluciona así. Si sientes todo eso, puede que estés enamorado.

—¿Y eso es malo?

—No. Para nada —concibió, gesticulando una mueca de alegría— Es lo más hermoso que te puede llegar a pasar. Sobre todo si es correspondido.

—Ya veo —determinó Yuri, caminando hacia la puerta— Entonces sí. Estoy enamorado.

—¿Qué? ¿De verdad? — _Bueno...entonces si tienen sentimientos después de todo._

—Sí. De ti.

—... — _Que._

—Yuuri Katsuki me gusta mucho —confesó, esbozando una sonrisa casi maquiavélica. La mirada incisiva, llena de un opaco fluvial— Yuuri Kastuki me hace perder los sentidos —repitió, segundos antes de retirarse de los baños.

¿Que había sido eso en realidad? ¿Era amor o...deseo? Sintió un escalofrió opresor transitarle por la espalda. Era demasiada información para una sola noche y definitivamente su cabeza era más bien un huevo frito ahora. El problema no era que Yuri se enamorara de el —si es que realmente lo era. Posiblemente no—, el problema era que dormía en su closet. Y si durante un tiempo a esta parte se había sentido observado, ahora lo sentiría mucho mas. No era miedo lo que en realidad le robaba el sueño. Era más bien la inconsistencia de creer que así como el de pequeño, se había enamorado de un extraterrestre misterioso, este mismo extraterrestre misterioso se enamorara de él.

 **[...]**

No pegó ojo alguno aquella noche. La puerta semi abierta del closet, le atormentaba como no tenía idea. La mirada templada, escondida en las tinieblas de la habitación; no le permitió obviar aquella rendija poco visible. A diferencia de él, el rubio portaba una vista nocturna félida. El acelerado latir de su incomodo corazón, le robó el aliento. No importaba cuantas vueltas se diera en la cama, no lograba conciliar el sueño. Agobiado, suspiró con fuerza, destapándose hasta quedar sentado en la cama. Habló al aire.

—¿Tu tampoco puedes dormir?

Silencio. Lo sabía. Sabía que no estaba durmiendo. Lo sabia...

— _No._

Una sonrisa delatadora se dibujó en el rostro de Katsuki. Cerró los parpados.

—Ven aquí —le llamó con voz sutil y seductora— Duerme conmigo.

El sonido de la puerta deslizándose. Los pies sigilosos del ojiverde tocando suelo. El eco de las colchas removiéndose por el nuevo peso del clon. El nipón abriendo las cortinas para dejar entrar la luz de la luna por la ventana. Su silueta remarcada de un azul precioso.

—¿Sabes lo que es un beso? —el rubio negó con la cabeza— Te voy a enseñar lo que es—musitó, acercando su boca a la suya— Voy a enseñarte lo que es el amor. Anda...abre tus labios. Eso es...siente mi lengua...

— _Yuuri..._

 **[...]**

—¡Yuuri! —aulló Mari.

—¡Ah! —despertó el japonés. De un solo salto, se halló así mismo empapado en sudor— _¿Que carajos? Jodeme que acabo de tener un sueño húmedo con un extraterrestre..._ — ¿Ma-Mari-neechan? ¿Qué ha pasado...? —preguntó completamente avergonzado, escondiendo la parte inferior de su cuerpo bajo las colchas.

—Algo le pasa a Yuri —advirtió preocupada la mujer— No quiere salir de la casa del perro.

—¿Qué demonios...? —observó el closet, notando que este se encontraba vacío— Dame un momento para cambiarme.

En efecto. Vicchan llevaba un buen rato ladrando bastante inquieto. Saltaba de un lugar a otro, alertando los sentidos agudos del ser que ahora, por ningún motivo deseaba salir de la pequeña casa de madera. Con ayuda de linternas, Katsuki y su hermana se adentraron a la parte trasera de la casa; dando un camino estrecho al bosque.

—¿Yuri...? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó, inclinándose hacia la casita. Tuvo que disminuir la luz de la linterna pues el foco era demasiado fuerte para sus ojos. Se encontraba en un rincón, completamente en shock. De piedra. La expresión facial aterrada— Hey...¿Qué tienes?

— _Está aquí..._

—¿Está aquí? —redundó, atónito— ¿De quién hablas?

— _El creador...me ha encontrado..._

—¿El creador...?

—¡Y-Yuuri! —alertó la chica mayor— ¡Arriba!

Enorme es una palabra que se hubiese quedado chica para la luz monumental que llegó a destellar el lugar. Una bola gigantesca, resplandeciente, generando un viento horripilante sacudió los arboles. Vicchan corrió despavorido detrás del periodista, siendo este mismo el que se ahuyentara tras caer sorprendido hacia atrás. No habían muchos lugares a los cuales escapar. Sin duda era una nave espacial, majestuosa y rica de tal tecnología avanzada, que los relojes y los aparatos eléctricos se detuvieron de golpe. Descendiendo de manera pulcra entre los arbustos delanteros, Katsuki no tardó en llamar a Yuri para sentirle más resguardado. Sin embargo, este seguía en estado de parálisis y no acudió a su llamado. ¿En verdad era tan terrible aquel _creador_? Un sujeto altamente peligroso, bélico, y seguramente monstruoso. Un montón de imágenes se le pasaron por la cabeza. ¿Tendría alas? ¿Diez ojos? ¿Tal vez un reptiliano con cola y colmillos sedientos de sangre? Tragó saliva, pues permanecería hidalgo a conocerle. No huiría. No sin antes conocer a las criaturas que ahora visitaban su planeta. Las luces y los sonidos se extinguieron con la velocidad de la luz.

Los hermanos se mantuvieron expectantes a lo que saldría de la maleza; la cual sutilmente era removida a pasos bastante humanos.

— _Tranquilo...todo va a salir bien_ —se dijo así mismo— _Mierda...las piernas no me responden. No podré huir si quisiera. ¿Qué es...?_

Mari Katsuki tragó saliva, sintiendo la necesidad asquerosa de prender un cigarro. Los nervios le estaban comiendo viva. De pronto, un ser resplandeciente reapareció de la oscuridad. Vestía un traje espantoso, junto con un casco pavoroso y lleno de ojitos. ¿Eran reptilianos entonces? La luz se apagó, siendo entonces la voz de una mujer la que llegó a los oídos de los familiares.

—Uhg... —chistó Mila, quitándose el casco— Tenias razón. Este aire es respirable —una muchacha joven, pelirroja y bastante humana en aspecto— Carajo, como odio esta cosa...¿Huh? —observó a los sujetos— ¡Viktor! ¡Por aquí! ¡Aquí! —rió feliz.

— _¿Es una...mujer?_ —parpadeó, más tranquilo— _Que idioma tan raro..._

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Son humanos! —carcajeó con placidez desmedida— ¡Asombroso!

Seguida entonces, de lo que a ojos de cualquier persona era un ser creado por los dioses. Un hombre de cabellera alba, peinaba sus hebras con seductora experiencia. Gimoteó, sobando los músculos de su cuello, para acto continuo regalarle una sonrisa angelical a los homo-sapiens. Dentadura blanca como la nieve. Perfecta y llena de cordialidad.

—¡Hi! —saludó en ingles— ¡Saludos, terrícolas! ¡Mi nombre es Viktor Nikiforov!

— _Puta madre...es hermoso..._ —el periodista se atragantó.

—¿Está hablando en ingles...? —Mari arqueó una ceja.

—¿Ahre? ¿No son de ese cuadrante? —parpadeó atónito el ojiazul. Babicheva ajustaba mejor su traductor, dándole un sermón por ser tan descuidado— Oh. Japanese —admitió, disculpándose— Lo siento. ¿Ahora si?

— _Otro poliglota_

—Mi nombre es Viktor Nikiforov. Ella es Mila Babicheva y venimos de la galaxia de Mu-Scorpii —aclaró en voz alta— ¿Es esto Hasetsu?

— _Es la galaxia de Yurio..._ —Yuuri se armó de valor, sacando pecho y ganas de donde no las tenía. Tendría que comenzar a acostumbrarse a las visitas mas seguidas de estos seres. Actuar normal ante lo desconocido— Saludos, Viktor. Mi nombre es Yuuri Katsuki. Y si. Esto es Hasetsu.

—¡Amazing! —aulló con jovial espontaneidad— ¿Lo ves? Te dije que lo encontraríamos —le habló a la bermeja, regresando la vista a los sujetos— Disculpa. Estamos buscando a un buen amigo nuestro. Se nos perdió hace un par de días atrás en un trágico accidente y supimos que cayó en esta región. Hemos venido desde muy lejos para llevarlo a casa. ¿De casualidad no lo has visto? —explicó, extrayendo un holograma virtual de su bolsillo. La clara imagen de Yuri— Su nombre es Yuri Plisetsky. Comprenderás que es muy valioso para nosotros. Si pudiera cooperar, buen terrícola, te recompensare muy bien por tus servicios.

— _Lo sabía. Están buscando a Yurio_ —frunció el entrecejo— _Así que este debe de ser el famoso "creador". Lo mejor será obviar información hasta saber sus verdaderas intenciones_ — Lo sentimos, pero no lo hemos visto.

—¿Joh? ¿De verdad? —entrecerró los parpados con una desconfianza letal— Bueno. Sería una lástima que no estuviera por aquí —llamó— Mila.

No supo a ciencia cierta qué clase de conjunto de técnicas estaban utilizando. Solo se llegó a enterar de lo peligrosa que era cuando aquella mujer, presionó un posible dispositivo de larga distancia en la que un sonido demasiado agudo resonó en el ambiente. Sonido que no afectaba a los humanos. Sin embargo, en cuestión de segundos, Yurio salió disparado de la pequeña casita. Se tomaba la cabeza y gruñía, quejándose adolorido. Cayó al suelo, dándose un par de vueltas con violencia; intentando a todas luces soportar el daño cerebral que le estaban causando. Por supuesto que eso alertó al pelinegro.

—¡Alto! ¡¿Que creen que hacen?! ¡Le hacen daño!

—Yuuri Katsuki. Es fascinante que tengas la capacidad de mentir —acotó Nikiforov, esbozando una sonrisa sínica— Ustedes están llenos de misterios —alzo la mano, deteniendo el efecto de aquel objeto. Entre gimoteos débiles, Pisetsky se arrastró hasta el nipón en busca de refugio. Acto que sencillamente, maravilló al científico— Es maravilloso...

—Tsk...¿Qué clase de monstruo eres? —protestó el pelinegro, llenando de ira su mirada— ¿Cómo puedes hacerle daño a una criatura indefensa como esta?

—¿Daño? —rió— Sus signos vitales están mas intactos que los míos. Este aparato solo paraliza. No destruye neuronas.

—¡Aun así, no tienes por qué paralizarlo! —rugió.

—¿Por qué no? —argumentó con total frialdad— Yuri Plisetsky es propiedad del imperio. Su majestad requiere que regrese a su planeta cuanto antes.

—¿Propiedad...? —refutó, impregnado de una impotencia crispada. ¿Entonces era cierto? Aquel creador era realmente un demonio— No sé qué clase de seres sean ustedes o que sistemas políticos tengan. Pero Yuri ahora está viviendo en la tierra y es uno más de nosotros. Aquí las personas no somos propiedad de nadie. No puedes venir e imponer las reglas de una galaxia que no tiene jurisdicción con nosotros.

—Carajo... —murmuró la pelirroja— Este chico tiene razón...el príncipe no nos dio ninguna hueste real.

—Eso es obvio. Esta galaxia no pertenece a la confederación —admitió el albino, juntando el entrecejo al verse acorralado— Ellos...se rigen por otras leyes.

— _Okey...no pensé que ese argumento funcionaria_ —una gota rodó por su sien. Sin embargo, estaba maravillado con su propia inteligencia— _Parece que los he desarmado_ — Yurio...¿Estás bien? —examinó, notando como un pequeño rastro de sangre salía por su oreja derecha— Tranquilo...te curaré —

—¿A dónde creen que van? —detuvo Babicheva— No crean que no nos llevaremos al sujeto. Es cosa de que le pidamos el permiso a nuestro rey para regresarlo. Después de todo, Kentaurus es un planeta de conquistadores. Supongo que en tu galaxia también hay planetas de guerreros ¿No? Marte, Jupiter, por ejemplo.

—Puede que eso sea cosa de su galaxia. Pero en mi planeta, no conquistamos otros planetas.

—No. Solo conquistan territorios —se mofó Viktor— Algo bastante arcaico y fuera de razón. Pelear por trozos de tierra y barro.

—Aun así —volvió a objetar— No somos seres bélicos. Somos pacíficos —el rostro del especialista se deformo con alegoría, pues dentro de todo tenía razón. Y era una de las razones por las cuales estaba tan fascinado con esa raza de seres. No supo que delimitar, permitiendo que se retiraran al interior de la casa.

—Mila. Contacta con el príncipe y consíguete esa orden —ordenó, regresando a la nave.

Por supuesto que se llevaría a Yuri a como dé lugar. Aunque su vida dependiera de ello —cosa que ya lo hacía—. Tras ser curado con la ayuda de su hermana, el Kentauriano se mantuvo dormido sin dar luces de querer despertar. Tal vez esos viajeros estelares no lo sabían aun, pero el Yuri que había salido de aquel planeta ya no era el mismo. Algo había cambiado en el. Mas bien, algo estaba creciendo dentro de él. Algo de lo que ellos carecían. Durante las próximas horas, Katsuki se mantuvo alerta de aquellos extraterrestres que permanecían estacionados en el bosque. Prestando atención de manera insistente cada dos horas por su ventanal, notó como aquel objeto se desvanecía con la atmosfera. Un sistema asombroso de camuflaje sin duda.

Siendo observado del otro lado...

—¿Algún resultado? —examinó Nikiforov, tras el ventanal de la nave.

—Tch...¿Qué demonios este planeta? No sé si es muy antiguo o yo soy muy tonta —discutió consigo misma— No logro contactarme con el intercomunicador del príncipe. Es como si nuestra tecnología no fuese lo suficientemente buena.

—Es la atmosfera —comentó Viktor— Utiliza otro tipo de desplazamiento químico. Los seres que vinieron aquí antes, utilizaban sistemas conectados por estructuras piramidales —pirámides— Muchas, repartidas por todo el mundo. Generando una sola red de transporte.

—¿Qué? ¿Y tu como sabes tanto de eso? —cuestionó— ¿Habías venido antes aquí...?

—...nunca. Es mi primera vez —expresó, dejando el brebaje que bebía sobre el mesón— Siempre estudio cuando viajo a un nuevo lugar. Tu deberías hacer lo mismo.

—¿A dónde vas? —le detuvo, notando como se preparaba para salir— ¡¿Me vas a dejar sola con esto?!

 **[...]**

—Te lo digo, Phichit —explicó a través del teléfono— Será mejor que tomes el primer tren hacia Hasetstu.

— _¡No me lo pierdo por nada del mundo! ¡Voy!_

—¡Yuuri! —exclamó la señora Katsuki— ¡A cenar!

— _¿Cómo puedo pensar en comer en una situación como esta? Deberían matarme por cerdo._

Hubiese seguido discutiendo consigo mismo, de no ser porque al descender de las escaleras se encontró en la mesa con nada más y nada menos...

—¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! —chilló espantado. Viktor Nikiforov, en persona. Cenando con sus padres. Claro, estaba de lo más normal compartiendo con los humanos— _La ptm..._

—¡Hi, Yuuri! Tu madre me invitó a cenar —saludó confianzudo el albino.

—¿No te parece apuesto? —halagó la mujer, tomándose las mejillas con un rubor sutil— Además es tan caballeroso. Dijo que vino del espacio, igual que el pequeño Yurio~. No te preocupes en invitar seres de otros planetas. Son muy divertidos —rió con naturalidad.

—No crea que todos los seres espaciales somos iguales. Los Centurianos por ejemplo, suelen comerse entre ellos y además, son de un color verde bastante pasado de moda —se mofó— Ustedes también vinieron de otros planetas —expresó Viktor, tragando los bocadillos de la mesa— ¡Amazing! ¡Esto está sumamente delicioso! Mhn...¿Qué es?

—Son dangos. Se venden mucho por esta zona —esclareció la madre.

—Otro más que come y no engorda —acotó Toshiya— Claramente Yuuri no vino del espacio.

—Todos sabemos de dónde vino Yuuri, querido —rió la mujer.

—¿Si? ¿De dónde vino? —inquirió el científico, profundamente intrigado— Yo quiero saber.

—¡YA BASTA! —rezongó Yuuri, sulfurado por la banalidad con la que se estaba tomando el asunto. Independiente de lo incomodo o avergonzado que se sentía; pescó a Viktor del brazo y lo jaló hasta la puerta— Debes irte. Vamos. Regresa a tu planeta. No te llevarás a Yuri.

—¡Katsuki Yuuri! —sermoneó Hiroko, tirando de una de sus orejas— ¡Esa no es forma de tratar a un invitado!

—Por supuesto. Sobre todo si ha pagado un millón de yenes —dijo el mayor.

—¿Qué...? — _¿Un mill-...?_ — Déjame ver esos billetes.

—Que desconfiado es el muchacho —Viktor se encogió de hombros, mostrándole un par— ¿Lo ves? Estoy pagando por los servicios como cualquier huésped. Puedo quedarme si hago eso.

— **Son falsos.**

— **Envidioso.**

 **[...]**

—¿De dónde sacaste todo ese dinero? —indagó el periodista, desconfiado incluso de su respiración— De seguro lo robaste.

—No soy pirata. Soy científico.

—¿Qué clase de científico, eh? —limpió sus anteojos, para poder juzgarlo de una manera más fea y de mejor forma.

—Genetista —aclaró.

—Comprendo. Así que alteraste al pobrecito de Yuri ¿No? —acusó sin desmedida— Eres un despiadado. Quizás que experimentos hiciste con él.

—No lo alteré. Yo, lo cree.

Silencio. Ahora más que nunca venia reafirmar sus teorías locas de conspiración y weas. ¿Pero algo como eso? Entendió entonces que el apodo de _creador_ estaba bien puesto. Con todas sus letras. ¿Era tanta la tecnología, capaz de poder crear un ser desde 0? Poco a poco comenzaba a dilucidar el por qué tanta perfección, destreza y belleza combinados juntos.

—No te creo.

—A diferencia de ustedes, nosotros no solemos mentir para proteger algo o alguien —Viktor estaba más seguro de sus palabras que cualquiera— Lo hacemos por conveniencia propia. Y créeme...que esto no me favorece en nada.

—¿Cómo es posible? No se puede crear vida de la nada.

—¿Viste a la mujer que me acompaña? Ella es Mila. Es genetista igual. Ella entregó su información reproductiva, para ser combinada con la mía.

—Un segundo...¿Yuri tiene tus genes?

—Así es.

—¿Eso quiere decir...que Yuri es...tu hijo?

—Algo así. Solo utilicé para darle forma a la estructura base —manifestó— Técnicamente, Yuri es un clon...

— _Un clon..._ —pensó— _Aun mas solitario..._ — No puedo creerlo...lo que hiciste...

—Es una larga historia que no tengo tiempo de contar —reveló— Mi misión fue clara; venir a buscarlo y llevarlo de vuelta. Él ni si quiera debería estar aquí. Fue un completo error de cálculos.

—Claro. ¿Al igual que su existencia, no? —Nikiforov, guardó silencio con el semblante sepulcral que le correspondía. Buscando la respuesta en la mirada ajena, apretó los labios. ¿Cómo es que sabia tanto, con tan poco? — Se cómo funciona esto de los experimentos. Lo he investigado año tras año, desde que comencé mi carrera de periodista. Y déjame decirte, que nada bueno sale de esto.

—Escucha, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones a ti sobre mis acciones —refutó, frunciendo el ceño. Se levantó de su puesto— Si me entregas a Yuri, el príncipe te recompensará de una buena forma. El es muy benevolente con quienes sirven al imperio.

—Bien. Entonces, me llevaras con tu príncipe —manifestó, casi como una orden. ¿Personalidad? Nadie sabe de dónde saco— Si dices que es tan benevolente. El entenderá que Yuri no se ira de este planeta. Se quedará aquí.

—Tienes carácter, Yuuri Katsuki —se mofó— No obstante, eso no funciona conmigo. Me entregarás al sujeto de igual forma.

—El no quiere irse contigo. El está feliz aquí.

—¿Desde cuándo tiene derecho a opinión? —objetó Viktor.

—Desde que vive en este planeta. En donde todos los seres humanos tenemos derech-...

—¡El no es ningún ser humano! —vociferó, hastiado con la conversación— ¡Es una criatura, creada en un laboratorio, para un propósito especifico! ¡Él es **mi experimento**! Y ni tú, ni nadie, va a quitármelo —amenazó.

Craso error haberlo gritado a los cuatro vientos, pues el propio Yuri estaba ahí. Impávido, escuchando aquella declaración. Ese maldito incomodo momento, en el que te toca escuchar algo que realmente no querías. Viktor aun...tenía muchas cosas que aprender de otros seres. Los ojos humedecidos del rubio, denostaron toda la nostalgia y melancolía que alguien podría demostrar.

—Y-Yurio...no es-...

—¡Cállense! ¡No quiero saber nada de ninguno de ustedes! —gritó adolorido, huyendo por la puerta principal. Ni si quiera las advertencia de Katsuki sirvieron para detenerle. Incluso en la salida, alcanzó a darse de bruces contra Phichit, quien llegaba hacia poco de un tren— ¡Son unos monstruos!

—¡¿Yuri?! —llamó el Tailandés, sin poder evitar su escape— ¡¿A dónde vas?! ¡No salgas, es peligroso!

—Bien hecho, Viktor —le reclamó el pelinegro con total autoridad frente al mayor. Este, solo hizo un mohín de disgusto— Si realmente quisieras llevarte a Yuri contigo, esta no es la forma.

—Tú no entiendes lo valioso e importante que es para mí —farfulló el albino, cerrando los parpados para finalmente retirarse del lugar— Con permiso. Estoy agotado por el viaje.

—Pues si realmente te importa, deberías al menos darte el lujo de aprender más de él —esclareció a distancia, logrando que se detuviera en el marco de la puerta— Se nota que no eres un mal tipo...pero en verdad, esta no es la manera más adecuada.

—¿El es...un extraterrestre también? —el moreno poco y nada entiende— ¿De qué me perdí?

—Te...te ayudaré con lo que quieres —declaró Yuuri, ligeramente avergonzado con su fina estampa. Y es que Viktor era un ser de respetar, solo de presencia.

—¿Por qué me ayudarías?

—La verdad... —rió con ironía— Ni yo lo sé. Supongo que porque es la primera vez que tengo contacto con seres intergalácticos como ustedes y...bueno —rascó su nuca— No me gustaría que se fueran de la tierra sin haber sido recibidos como corresponde. A-además...en verdad estoy muy interesado en aprender de tu cultura. Y...conocerte un poco más a fondo. Después de todo, soy periodista —Nikiforov permaneció inactivo durante toda la charla. Su rostro, no demostraba estar ni conforme ni tampoco disgustado con la ayuda ajena. ¿Era realmente una persona confiable?

—Y-Yuuri... —interrumpió Chulanont— tal vez el no quie-..

—Acepto.

—¿Eh? —cantaron al unísono.

—Acepto tu ayuda, Yuuri —consintió, generando una sonrisa sincera en su rostro— Llevo viajando muchos años luz y estoy algo agotado. He pagado bastante dinero por una habitación. Así que...supongo que puedo hacer uso de mis atributos como huésped.

—¡Cla-claro que sí! —los ojitos negros del nipón se encendieron como dos focos brillantes y hermosos. Estaba ansioso. Sumamente ansioso— Será un honor poder atenderte. Tenemos aguas termales y habitaciones bastante cómodas. Ah... —reverenció— Bienvenido a "Utopía Akatsuki". Por favor, póngase cómodo.

—Wow...una reverencia —reverenció el también, como quien estima sea una persona importante— ¿Entonces...cuál será mi habitación?

—Etto...hay una habitación disponible junto a la mía —convino— Si no te molesta...

—Para nada. Así estaremos más cerca y podremos conocernos mejor.

— _Ya veo...después de todo son seres bastante más civilizados_ —asintió— Te la mostrare. Eh...¿No traes equipaje, verdad?

—Está en mi nave. Pero traigo todo lo necesario conmigo —mostró un pequeño bolso de material ligero. Ambos jóvenes se adentraron a la gran casona, dejando a un Phichit mas confundido que todo.

—¿Ahre...?

 **[...]**

Su nombre es Viktor Nikiforov. Y es muy distinto, no. Totalmente distinto a Yuri. Si bien, ambos vienen del mismo planeta, Viktor sugiere tener gustos y tendencias mucho más refinados y...exóticas que cualquier otro huésped. Nuevamente es presentado a mis amigos, sin embargo el no parece estar incomodo con la presencia de mas humanos. Por el contrario, es amable con todos, educado y no emite sonidos al comer. Siempre lleva consigo una especie de libreta digital, en donde escribe y escribe y escribe. ¿Tal vez sea su diario de vida? O una especie de bitácora. Su compañera no quiso acompañarnos. Ella es un poco más reacia a la idea de tener tanta confianza y contacto con nosotros; así que decidió dormir en su nave. Tal vez, porque es una científica como él y de seguro nos ve como sujetos de experimentación. Eso...de alguna forma es rescatable, ya que Viktor manifiesta tener algo mas "humano" dentro de todo.

Increíblemente, se lleva de maravilla con Vicchan. Como si se conocieran de toda la vida. De vez en cuando, se pasea por los bosques y escribe. Olfatea el aroma de las plantas y escribe. Observa el cielo y escribe. A veces, le veo observarme a lo lejos y también...escribe. ¿Estará escribiendo cosas malas de mi? Me da mucha curiosidad saber qué es lo que tanto impregna en aquel objeto. Pero siento que si se lo pregunto sonaré demasiado estúpido. Sé que no me lo creerían del todo, pero le siento tan familiar. El...despide una energía única, curiosa y al mismo tiempo llena de misterios. La confianza entre ambos ha crecido de maneras inexplicables, sin conocernos para nada. No nos ha contado mucho de su pasado, pero sí de su presente. El rango notorio entre los de clase alta y baja es absurdo. Indiscutiblemente, mantiene una relación muy intima con el príncipe de esa nación. No obstante, eso tampoco le difiere de las responsabilidades como doctor. Fue así, como accedió a darnos una entrevista extensa de como había llegado a este planeta y...los acontecimientos previos a ello. Así, es como hemos llegado al inicio de esta historia.

—Creo que es suficiente por hoy —finalizó Katsuki, dando un largo bostezo— ¿No iras a dormir? Phichit ya se ha dormido.

—No —dijo abrumado, desviando la mirada hacia el ventanal— Me voy a quedar un rato mas despierto.

—¿Sigues preocupado por Yuri?

—Aunque no lo creas, le conozco a la perfección. Sé que no debe de haber ido muy lejos.

—Viktor... —musitó, tomando su rostro para poder conectar una mirada decidida con él. Su compañero, acarició aquella mano con delicadeza— Debes perdonarte ya de una vez. Con todo lo que he mas contado, se que tus intenciones en el fondo eran buenas.

—No basta con tener solo las _intenciones_. Se debe reivindicar el futuro —suspiró agobiado— Si tan solo pudiera hablar una vez más con el...trataría esta vez de hacerme explicar mejor.

—¿Acaso...sientes cosas por Yurio?

—¿De qué hablas? —protestó en una risita— Tu sabes que nosotros no tenemos sentimientos.

—Es lo que me dijiste durante la entrevista —soltó su rostro con evocación, dándose una caricia en el brazo derecho— Ustedes no tienen alma.

—Cuando te conocí, supe que eso no era del todo cierto —admitió, en una sonrisa dulce. Miró el rostro derrotado del humano, levantando su mentón— Yurio ha desarrollado sentimientos que ni yo mismo podría expresar. Creo que gracias a ti, finalmente mi teoría del alma ha sido revelada. Declaro firmemente, que aquella criatura que fue creada en una probeta es ahora, más humano de lo que pensé. Y todo te lo debo a ti, Yuuri. Me has dado una nueva visión de cómo la vida, se desarrolla a partir de lo que somos. En lo que nos podemos llegar a convertir.

—No es... —desvió la mirada con un rubor dócil en sus mejillas— la respuesta que precisaba escuchar, realmente...

—¿A qué te refieres? —examinó con inocencia.

—La razón por la cual llegaste a este planeta, fue porque venias en busca de Yurio —expresó dubitativo— No es como si realmente tuvieras intenciones de descubrir si tienes alma o no —Nikiforov, calló. Aquella sonrisa que adornaba con iluminación su expresión facial, se incinero con la fiereza de sus palabras. Una vez más, había sido mal interpretado.

—Te equivocas —evitó con la garganta seca— Desde la última guerra de mi planeta, solo pude observar muerte y mas muerte. Si bien, reconozco con total tranquilidad que somos seres expansionistas, no nos dedicamos a solo destruir y matar. En algunas razas, logré vislumbrar algo que pocos pueden llegar a comprender o si quiera admirar —fue entonces cuando recordó un acontecimiento en particular— Era un mocoso aun, pero lo recuerdo como si hubiese pasado ayer. Yo era un experto piloto de naves. Y estábamos ahí, asediando una luna de Esath. Acabamos con todo, inclusive con civiles que nada tenían que hacer en el asunto. Me ordenaron concluir con un hospital antiguo en el último bastión de Siburath. Pero...no pude. Tenía el objetivo en la mira. Era el único encargado de aquella misión y no pude —declaró asqueado con la historia— Ella estaba ahí abajo. Me miraba, fijamente, como quien ve a un demonio. Transformada en una energúmena lista para ser sacrificada por lo que a mi parecer, fue un acto sublime ante los dioses. Puedo asegurarte que su arma era diez mil veces inferior a la mía. Y quizás ni balas le quedaban. Yo estaba recargado de todo...y a la vez de nada. ¿Y sabes por qué...?

 _Flashback._

—¡Vamos! —bramó la joven, apuntando directamente a la nave— ¡Vamos! ¡¿Qué demonios esperas?! ¡Acércate maldito infeliz! ¡Acércate! —amenazaba, sintiendo los espasmos recorrer su cuerpo magullado. Una muchacha notoriamente embarazada, permanecía herida en el suelo. Justo detrás de ella— Voy a acabar contigo...¡TE DESPEDAZARE! ¡TE VOY A MATAR!

—N-no...no lo hagas...por favor... —rogaba la mujer— Cariño...

—Tranquila...todo saldrá bien —masculló entre dientes— Voy a hacerte trizas. _Ya vas a ver..._ —juró, entre ceja y ceja— ¡DISPARA!

— _¡Viktor!_ —chillaba el transmisor— _¡El general nos pide que nos retiremos! ¿Ya acabaste con la misión?_

—...si. Blanco eliminado —mintió, cerrando las válvulas de fuego— Me voy a casa...

 _Fin Flashback._

—Estaba dispuesta a morir. Incluso dando hasta el último aliento de su vida —admitió, ruborizado de solo recordarlo— Al tiempo después, ganamos la guerra. Supe que aquella chica era su pareja y había dado a luz a un hermosa criatura. No tuve el valor de ir a verles a la cara. Como todo un cobarde —rió con ironía— Sin embargo...nunca pude borrarme esa imagen de mi mente. Eso no fue instinto puro. Ni mucho menos sobrevivencia. Eso...tenía que ser algo más. Había algo ahí que nadie veía. Eso...eso tenía que ser...

—Se llama _amor._

—¿Es eso? —reconoció, clavándole una mirada llena de angustia— ¿Es lo que los mueve? ¿Lo que les da un poder infinito? ¿Eterno, incluso más allá del universo?

—Es lo que Yurio ha comenzado a aprender —buscó su mirada, acariciando sus mejillas con afecto— Es lo que creo, que realmente estabas buscando.

—Y lo que creo...he encontrado aquí —admitió sin tabúes de por medio. La conexión entre ambos fue consolidada— La devoción que pueden llegar a demostrar estos seres es...impresionante.

—¿Por qué sigues hablando de "otros seres", cuando tu corazón está latiendo tan fuerte que desde aquí lo escucho?

—¿Mi corazón? —sondeó anonadado— ¿Está latiendo tan rápido?

—Creo que estas ansioso —tanteó, sobando su pecho— Y sumamente abochornado. Mira tu rostro.

—Creo que estoy enamorado —concedió, riendo.

—Sí. Yo también lo creo ¿No te da risa? Que apenas nos conozcamos y ya estemos así —se burló Katsuki, ligeramente apegado a sus labios— Somos dos...

—Tal vez...no es la primera vez que nos vemos...

—¿Eh...? —el color se le desvaneció del rostro. Un paso en falso, le permitió alejarse lo suficiente como para llevar una mano a su boca. Si lograba expresar algo, seria realmente revelador. ¿Acaso estaba insinuándolo? ¿O era más bien una declaración? — No...no puede ser. Viktor... —cayó en shock— Todo este tiempo. Eras tu...aquel ser que vi de pequeño... —la voz paralizada— Viktor...tu...

Un estruendoso eco grotesco, hizo estremecer la tierra por completo. Nikiforov tuvo que agarrar la cintura del muchacho para que no cayese de golpe al suelo. En una escena bastante comprometedora, a tan solo centímetros de ser sus labios tocados. Se separaron de golpe, tras ser descubiertos por el Tailandés.

—¡¿Qué demonios fue ese ruido?!

Era Mila quien interrumpía abruptamente el encuentro. Jadeaba como si hubiese corrido un maratón.

—¡Viktor! ¡Tenemos problemas!

—¿Mila? —pestañeó boquiabierto— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Que ha sido ese ruido?

—¡Es Otabek! —advirtió— ¡Otabek nos ha-...! —un disparo certero dio en su hombro derecho, provocándole una caída directa contra el suelo. Los espectadores, entraron en pánico.

—¡MILA! —bramó el albino en un intento por ir en su ayuda, mas fue retenido por Yuuri, quien claramente temía lo peor por aquel ser que deliberadamente y a sangre fría, había disparado en contra de la chica. En efecto, una bota negra se adentró en la morada, seguido de un hombre cargando una potente arma de fuego a cuestas. El ojiazul, gimoteó con ira— Otabek...¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

—Vaya...—sonrío el capitán— mira nada más donde te encuentro, Viktor Nikiforov. Jugando con humanos. ¿No tenías ya suficiente con los de tu especie?

—¿Quién demonios es ese sujeto? ¿Y por qué viste así? —el periodista dio un paso hacia atrás. Su porte era intimidante.

—No tenías por qué venir.

—¿Que dices? Por supuesto que sí. Tuve que venir personalmente a buscar lo que le pertenece al imperio —aclaró, jalando desde afuera una gran caja tipo jaula, electrificada con iones de plasma. En su interior, estaba Yuri— No me costó mucho trabajo encontrar al Gatito. Gracias a los mensajes que logre interceptar de Babicheva, pude dar con su paradero. ¿Pueden creerlo? Estaba en la casa de un can escondido —se mofó.

—¡Yurio! —reclamó el científico— No temas. Todo saldrá bien. Te sacaremos de ahí.

—¡No gracias! Estoy mejor aquí adentro que ahí afuera —refutó el rubio. A lo que Altin se echó a reír monstruosamente.

—¡¿Oíste eso, Viktor?! ¡Ni tus creaciones te quieren! —carcajeó— ¡Ahora comprendo por qué has venido a la tierra! Crees que estos seres inferiores te van a aceptar.

—Como se nota que no tienes idea de lo que sale de tu boca —indicó el albino— Los humanos son mucho más evolucionados de lo que tú, llegarías a ser.

—¿Evolucionados? ¿Qué más evolucionados quieres que seamos? ¿No te basta con las naves que piloteas o las píldoras que ingieres? — junto el entrecejo— Eres un mal agradecido. El rey estará complacido de asesinarte por alta traición.

—¿El rey? Yo estaría mas preocupado por el príncipe —alegó— Pues es el, quien me ha otorgado esta misión. Estarás en problemas cuando se entere.

—¿Estas de broma? ¡El príncipe me adora! —alardeó, en una sonrisa solapada. Viktor, incursionó en un tipo de mirada sagaz. No entendía mucho de lo que hablaba— ¿No te lo había dicho ya? El príncipe y yo, somos amantes —la expresión del especialista, se fue a nada con la noticia— Oh...si. Fue uno de los flujos más exquisitos que he vivido.

—Eso no es verdad. Estas mintiendo. El príncipe jamás haría eso contigo. Seria rebajarse demasiado.

—Por supuesto que lo hizo —admitió— Y déjame decirte, que quedó mucho mas complacido conmigo que contigo.

—...no te creo.

— _¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué pareciera ser que Viktor está afectado con esa noticia? ¿Acaso él y el príncipe...?_ —Yuuri tomó la palabra— ¿Te llamas Otabek, no? No sé qué clases de intenciones tengas, pero no tenias por qué dispararle a la chica. Si solo vienes para servir a tu pueblo, llévate lo que quieras y déjanos en paz.

—Es verdad —acotó Altín, apuntando ahora hacia el— Debí dispararte a ti.

—¡Yuuri! —impidió Phichit— ¡No lo hagas!

—Ya basta —obstaculizó Nikiforov, interponiendo su cuerpo entre el suyo— Si esto es una clase de venganza en mi contra, hazlo como corresponde. No seas cobarde —demandó, dando pasos hacia el— Vamos a resolverlo como Kentaurinos que somos. A manos limpias.

—No sé si te lo han dicho alguna vez, Viktor —reconoció el militar, esbozando una sonrisa pérfida en el rostro— Pero yo soy Esathiano.

—¿Qué...? —un disparo limpio en la pierna, le inmovilizó por completo— Argh... — _Mierda, he bajado la guardia._

—¡Viktor! —aulló Katsuki. El horror se apoderó de su semblante, tras ver a aquel ser apreciado; adolorido en el suelo.

—¡Yuuri, no vayas! ¡Es muy peligroso incluso para nosotros! —le detuvo su compañero.

—Alto ahí, monito —evitó el líder militar— Un paso en falso y te despides de tus extremidades.

—No es justo... —masculló impotente ante la escena— _¿Por qué está pasando esto...?_

—Regresaras conmigo a Kentaurus —expuso con total autoridad, amarrando una cuerda de plasma a sus pies cual saco de papas. Mientras que con la otra mano, cargaba la jaula de Plisetsky— Recibiré una muy buena recompensa por parte del Rey por esto —le echó una mirada a Mila, pateando su cuerpo como cerciorándose de que estuviera muerta— Una pena lo de la muchacha. Era bastante guapa —le arrastró con crimen— Andando.

— _Yuuri..._ —le vio alejarse, impetuoso de no poder hacer mucho— _Lo siento mucho..._

—Vi-Viktor... ¡Viktor! —forcejeó contra Chulanont— ¡Viktor! Gnh...¡Déjame ir! Tengo que ir por él. Tengo que...ayudarle... —tembló, sintiendo arder sus ojos con ira— ¡VIKTOR!

A pesar de haber logrado soltarse de su agarre, no alcanzó a salir del todo de la casona. Una mano forzuda le detuvo del pie. Era la bermeja, quien aun permanecía boca abajo. Estaba mucho más que viva, simulando haber fallecido, le contuvo para que no cometiera una locura. Una cosa de algún emulsión similar a la sangre, procedió de sus labios. Rápidamente, fue asistida por los muchachos, notando como finalmente la nave de Otabek Altín despegaba con rumbo incierto. La incompetencia de no poder hacer nada le corroía los huesos. Totalmente incapacitado tras desconocer una civilización inexplorada por él, Yuuri golpeó el tatami en cólera. Si tan solo hubiese sido más fuerte en aquel momento...

—No tengas miedo, humano —musitó Babicheva. Sus heridas, poco a poco convalecían con la ayuda del propio líquido espeso emanando de su cuerpo. Una manera eficaz de regenerarse a sí mismo— Viktor sabe cómo cuidarse así mismo. Todo saldrá bien. Después de todo...ya estábamos condenados desde antes.

—¿Acaso no hay nada que podamos hacer? —insistió con desesperación— Por favor...tienes que ayudarme a encontrarlo.

—¿Por qué? —se quejó, sobando aquel pedazo de piel expuesta en su vientre. Mila daba indicios de comenzar a comprender un poco más la situación— ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en rescatarlo?

—Porque el es... —confesó— Todo para mí —la mirada moderada de la fémina, dio como resultado un suspiro derrotado en su contra. Tal vez estaría pensando que aquel terrícola estaba fuera de sus cabales por querer sacrificarse sin mayores problemas. Sin embargo, el encuentro entre ambos era algo mucho más profundo de lo que cualquiera hubiese imaginado— Tal vez tu no creas en el destino. Pero en mi planeta, el destino es algo que realmente tiene peso entre nosotros. Viktor y yo-...

—Tiene aun las energías suficientes para volver.

—¿Eh?

—Mi nave —manifestó, apuntando en dirección al bosque— Llévame hasta ella. Y te llevaré con Viktor.

—...Mila...

 **[...]**

—¡¿Estas demente?! —rezongó Mari— ¡¿De verdad piensas subirte a una nave alienígena y embarcarte en un viaje sin retorno, a quizás que constelaciones misteriosas?!

—No tengo más opciones —expresó el pelinegro. Preparaba un par de cosas en una mochila simplona. Ni si quiera estaba seguro de si servirían de algo esos artefactos para el viaje, ni cuánto tiempo tardaría— No sé qué cosas me depare el futuro. Pero no dejaré que se pierda este reencuentro. Tengo que ir por él.

—¿Acaso has perdido la cabeza? ¿Por qué rayos harías algo como eso?

—Porque el haría lo mismo por mi —admitió, sonriendo con total confianza— Por favor, cuida de Vicchan. Volveré pronto.

—¡Y-Yuuri! ¡No vayas!

No es demasiado tarde aun para reparar el pasado, Viktor. Si en aquel entonces tu no hubieras aparecido en mi vida, quizás nada de esto hubiese sucedido. Mi existencia dio un giro fragoso desde nuestro primer contacto. Y me hizo el hombre que soy ahora. Todos estos años...inducido por la simple estimulación de volverte a ver. Cada paso que daba, me acercaba mas a ti. Y sin darme cuenta, acabé enamorado de un cuento de hadas que en realidad siempre existió. De un ser espacial, que sabía, esperaba por mí en algún rincón de este vasto firmamento. Estaba listo para enfrentarme a todos los misterios intergalácticos, solo para volver a verte una vez más. Atravesando constelaciones enteras y galaxias infinitas.

Viktor. No necesitas cruzar el universo entero para venir a mí. Tu ya eres, mi universo. Siempre lo fuiste. Y te lo demostraré.

—Fijar curso de regreso a Mu-Scorpii —ordenó Mila— Destino, planeta Kentaurus.

 _Viktor...tú serás mi próximo Best-seller._

* * *

 _¡Próximo capitulo, el final!_


	5. Universo

— _Mari-neechan. Mamá, Papá, Yuuko, Phichit y compañía. Este lugar es...asombroso. Si tan solo pudieran verlo._

 **Bitacora espacial. 2:981 horario solar.**

Hace una semana que despegamos del planeta tierra y aquí arriba parecieran tan solo horas. El tiempo aquí es relativo, incluso para un experto navegante es fácil perderse si no se tiene el entrenamiento adecuado. Mila parece recuperarse fácil. Se nota que está adiestrada a estos viajes, porque a diferencia de ella yo no he dejado de vomitar. La gravedad en esta nave es mínima y tengo la sangre de los pies en mis manos. Y viceversa. Ahora comprendo un poco más a los astronautas. Complicada la cosa...

Para evitar que sufra una embolia cerebral, mi compañera de viaje me ha dotado de un traje especial para sobrellevar el peso de mi propia estirpe. Técnicamente, los humanos no fuimos creados para este ambiente tan hostil. No obstante, el cuerpo de Babicheva tampoco lo está. Eso me reconforta de alguna manera. Viktor me había comentado, que los seres humanos en realidad llegamos del espacio. No todos nacimos en la tierra como tal, ya que muchos de nosotros fuimos traídos como un experimento a este vasto lugar; siendo alterados genéticamente con alguna especie mamífera de la zona. No me extrañaría conociendo la historia de Yurio. Si puedes mezclar ADN felino con el tuyo ¿Por qué no mezclar ADN con monos? Tiene lógica. Además, he de reafirmar muchas creencias en las cuales se explica el por qué tantas etnias y colores distintos de razas humanas.

Fue asombroso abrir los ojos a la realidad humana. Los primeros seres que llegaron a "Eridu" —Eden, la tierra en aquella época— fueron llamados "Lu-Lu". Nos crearon como esclavos, sin llegar a considerar la precaria posibilidad de ser tan avanzados como para autodestruirnos a nosotros mismos ¿Irónico, no creen? Ya me imaginaba que las grandes metrópolis planetarias serian así. Como una gigantesca cosmopolita derivada de muchos rincones del universo. Hay de todo en este mundo. Incluso en su propio planeta.

Para no llegar tan desorientado, Mila me ha estado instruyendo un poco de las costumbres y tradiciones culturales de aquel lugar. No puedes entrar a un recinto sin ser invitado primero por el anfitrión. La gente se saluda con un toque en la coronilla, como signo de buena sabiduría y conocimientos. Está estrictamente prohibido mirar a los ojos directamente a los guardias reales. Y por sobre todas las cosas, nunca alces la voz a menos que alguien te lo solicite.

Mi corazón desborda ansiedad. Tan solo tengo una cosa en la mente...

Y esa es...

 **[...]**

—Viktor Nikiforov —ordenó un guardia— Es hora.

 **Planeta Kentaurus. 3:98 horario solar.**

Nuevamente ahí estaban. Otabek y su adorado premio, cual caza recompensas. En el altar, se alzaba el rey Nikolai y su nieto Yuri. Este último, indómito en cuando a la mirada llena de recelo. Contra todo pronóstico, el capitán Altín había desafiado al fuego. Y cuando se trata de jugar con él, es muy probable que te quemes.

—Tal y como lo ha ordenado, majestad —reverenció el militar, mostrando abiertamente a los prisioneros. Amarrados de pies y muñecas, Viktor y Yurio no se limitaron a mirarse entre sí ni mucho menos alzar la mirada. Algo que medianamente hablando molestó de sobremanera al regente menor. Buscaba con ansias cruzar ojos con el albino y tal vez, encontrar en ellos la respuesta a esta incoherente misión mal lograda.

—Buen trabajo, Otabek —halagó el abuelo, dirigiendo ahora la palabra a los "criminales"— ¿Algo que decir antes de ser enjuiciados?

—Yo tengo algo que decir, excelencia —intervino Nikiforov, por primera vez incitando a ser visto con respeto. La frente en alto y el mentón impugnado, luego de varios días de haber viajado por el espacio— Tengo un permiso real por parte del príncipe. Él en persona, me confirió la misión de ir en busca del fugitivo Plisetsky, ya que temía por su vida a manos del capitán; quien a vista y paciencia de todos los guardias, fue liberado por el mismo.

—¿Como dices? —exaltó el anciano.

—Eso es mentira, mi señor —interrumpió el pelinegro, juntando con ira entre ceja y ceja; el porte pacifico del científico— Es solo una artimaña para desacreditar mi tedioso trabajo.

—Tengo evidencia de que fue él. Y además, no solo eso —advirtió— Disparó en contra de un civil desarmado en territorio en donde no tenemos jurisdicción. Vale decir, el planeta Gaia —tierra— Y según mis conocimientos como ciudadano congregado, eso...es ilegal. La pena es de al menos dos años lunares.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —vociferó Otabek, sacando sin res temores su arma de servicio.

—¡Otabek! —evitó Nikolai— ¿Como osas en desenvainar un arma delante de un príncipe?

—Abuelo —inquirió el rubio— Al parecer, Otabek está muy estresado con el viaje. Seguramente, cansado de sus labores. ¿No crees que sería mejor enviarlo a las barracas?

— _Yuri Plisetsky_...—el líder militar emitió un gruñido poco civilizado. Guardando su arma de forma inmediata. Exhaló, en un intento por controlar sus impulsos más salvajes— Mis disculpas. No fue mi intención. Pido una audiencia con respecto a los cargos de los cuales se me acusa.

—No hará falta alguna alargar lo obvio —delimitó el ojiazul, mostrando una grabación de seguridad que traía sobre un holograma virtual. Ahí estaba la evidencia, más clara que las aguas purificadas de cualquier paramo celestial. Otabek Altín, liberando al clon. Acto seguido, disparando en contra de Mila Babicheva en la tierra. Tanto el soberano como el regente mayor quedaron boquiabiertos con la noticia. Uno más impresionado que el otro, ya que Yuri se lo esperaba de hace tiempo. Una excusa perfecta para sacarlo de sus labores con el imperio.

—Viktor. No importa lo que hagas. Sabes muy bien que tu sentencia es correcta respecto a tus pecados —decretó el rey.

—Lo tengo presente. Aun así, considero que una persona como él, no debería estar al servicio del imperio —expresó Viktor, observando al pequeño Yurio a su lado— Hemos sido manipulados por demasiado tempo, señor. Y creo firmemente que cada uno de nosotros, tiene derecho a elegir su libertad. Después de todo, somos seres civilizados.

—¿Que insinúas...? —examinó el líder planetario.

— _Viktor_...—el clon, volteó la mirada a su compañero; anonadado. Por unos instantes, juró ver sentimientos de compasión en sus palabras.

—Por los delitos cometidos contra esta criatura inocente. Siendo tratado de forma injusta y llena de injurias, pido su absolución —declaró— No tengo vergüenza en asumir mis errores. Y espero que al capitán Otabek tampoco le dé ¿O me equivoco? —dirigió la charla al soldado, quien desvió la mirada con ineficacia— Todo está dicho aquí. Mi único pecado y error, fue querer salvarle la vida al príncipe Plisetsky.

— _¿Quién eres...y que le hiciste a Viktor?_ —el prócer, entrecerró los parpados con impacto. ¿Realmente había cambiado tanto en ese corto viaje a la tierra? ¿O es que quizás...había encontrado al fin lo que venía buscando de hace siglos? A duras penas, Plisetsky hizo el formidable esfuerzo de pararse. Incluso con el susto de los propios consortes que, a petición del mismo fueron rechazados.

—Yuratchka...—alertó el familiar, inquieto con su decisión.

—Viktor Nikiforov —habló con voz seca— Debo reconocer, que me has decepcionado.

—Lo sé —aceptó el doctor, en una sonrisa ladina.

—En realidad, eres un pésimo ciudadano para este imperio —aclaró, esbozando una sonrisa escueta— Benevolente, congraciado con el prójimo. No me sirves ni como doctor, ni como científico. Creo que tus servicios conmigo llegan a su fin. A partir de hoy, quedas relevado de tu cargo.

Fue como si le hubiesen arrebatado el mundo de sus hombros, siendo impregnado de una energía candente, radiante de gozo y jovial juventud. Como cuando te vuelve el alma al cuerpo. Otabek poco y nada entendía de la decisión arbitraria tomada por su líder planetario. ¿Era eso acaso un castigo? Parecía mas bien una absolución de vida. Viktor no dejaba de sonreír cual niño pequeño con juguete nuevo. Y tan solo por unos segundos, llegó a vislumbrar un par de lagrimas en sus parpados. Exhaló con violencia, brindándole una sonrisa cálida al menor a su lado. Mismo que le devolvía la mirada con incertidumbre.

—¿Por qué...? —consultaba bajito.

Por petición real, los guardias liberaron a Yurio de sus cadenas, siendo Nikiforov arrastrado hasta los calabozos de aquella mazmorra. Incuso si era jalado con brusquedad por la milicia, estaría mas que satisfecho con su declaración. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tendría una noche de sueño reparador. Agradecía a los dioses, que Otabek hubiese sido tan estúpido. Pues ahora, ambos compartiría la misma celda como dos criminales.

 **[…]**

—No lo entiendo —chistó el ojinegro— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—¿Por qué hice, que?

—Todo. Tu sabes a lo que me refiero —cuestionó con ironía— Dejar libre al clon. Pedir tu propia absolución y culparme de algo que yo no hice.

—No hay rencores entre tú y yo, Otabek —murmuró afable el especialista— Debes entender, que no todo puede salir como se te da la gana.

—¿Que insinúas? ¿Es esto una venganza? Porque si es así, será mejor que vayas retractándote —declaró— Jamás tendrás el perdón real. Ni aunque le ruegues a su alteza.

—Quien debe pedir perdón al príncipe, eres tú. Es él quien debe perdonarte —afirmó, decretándole con la mirada. El pelinegro, chasqueó la lengua, desviando la mirada con cinismo— Porque de mi parte, yo ya lo hice —confundido estaba, al momento de percibir el recelo de sus ojos— Lo de Mila fue algo aislado, lo entiendo. Pero de alguna forma...me veo reflejado en ti. Y no podría culparte por actuar de la manera salvaje con la cual, te impulsaste. Estas vacio. Incluso, mucho más de lo que creí. Por fin ahora puedo verlo con los ojos que nadie más utiliza. El desamor.

—¿De qué demonios...estas hablando? —realmente fue como si hubiese visto a un fantasma.

—Fuiste rechazado por la persona que te gustaba. ¿Quién no estaría adolorido con algo así? Celos...angustia, soledad...

—Cierra la boca —masculló— ¿Tu qué demonios sabes de eso?

—No lo sabía. Hasta ahora —esclareció; generando un espacio de armonía única entre ambos. Más cercanos que antes, Viktor alzó su mano para sobar la nuca del joven capitán; como quien sana a un niño— Gracias por abrirme los ojos. Y enseñarme, la verdadera fuerza que impulsa a la creación misma.

—¿Qué diablos estuviste haciendo en la tierra...?

 **[…]**

—Viktor es un idiota si se lo propone —suspiró Christophe, a modo de mofa— Pero realmente...sabe muy bien cómo actuar.

 **Palacio real.**

—Tenias razón con respecto a Otabek —indicó Plisetsky, mientras deleitaba la vista con el paisaje paradisiaco de su balcón— Fui un estúpido en jugar con él.

—No debería subestimar el poder de los hombres. Mucho menos si son rechazados —advirtió, obviando el gesto de mala gana que generaba el regente. Ambos eran interrumpidos por el llamado a la puerta. Uno de los guardias indicaba la audiencia de un invitado no esperado— ¿Mnh? —era nada más y nada menos, que Yuri—¿Tu? —exclamó Giacometti, extrañado con su presencia. De todas las personas en la galaxia, el clon era el menos esperado— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tengo...—musitó, bastante tímido para ser caracterizado por un comportamiento tan errático. Los pómulos ligeramente sonrojados— Tengo algo muy importante que hablar con el príncipe.

—Será mejor que vayas hablando luego. El princip-...

—Christophe —alertó el regente con la autoridad de su voz— Déjanos solos —indudablemente, su palabra era ley para sus oídos. Con una reverencia sutil, hizo abandono de la habitación. Dejaría a solas a los dos...gemelos— Supongo que vienes a preguntarme por qué acepté la petición de Viktor de dejarte vivir.

—No —manifestó sin ningún atisbo de duda— Yo ya sabía que lo haría.

—¿Disculpa? — _Este chico...también está muy cambiado desde su estadía en la tierra. Me pregunto qué clase de lugar será ese_ — Se claro.

—Usted y yo, somos frutos de la misma semilla —declaró, abriendo un pequeño bolso de material fuerino, hasta extraer una libreta virtual. Las memorias personales de Viktor— Sin embargo, diferimos en algo. Yo fui privilegiado con los dones que nadie más posee. La **voluntad**. A diferencia de usted, quien utiliza su voz para hacerla valer, yo la uso a través de mis acciones. Proteger a quienes amamos —dio un paso hacia adelante.

—¿Que estas-...? —en respuesta deslizó su silla un paso hacia atrás. Atormentado con el vuelco que daba la conversación, Plisetsky se vio acorralado por el gran ventanal. ¿Cuáles eran entonces sus auténticos propósitos? La vacilación se adueñó de su semblante. En sus manos, fue depositado dicho directorio— ¿Que significa esto?

—Es la bitácora de Viktor —admitió— Se que tiene muchas dudas. Si realmente quiere saber la verdad de todo, léalo con detenimiento —y finalmente, reverenció con respeto— Si me necesita, tan solo llámeme.

Yurio se había retirado, no obstante, ¿Podía con total seguridad, introducirse en los pensamientos mas íntimos de la mente más brillante de toda la galaxia? Sintió el peso de la culpa sobre sus hombros. No era tan solo curiosidad por leer un almanaque de ideas. Era un diario de vida y de estudio. La necesidad por entrar un poco más en su alma...le ganó la batalla.

—¡Guardias! —ordenó— Que nadie me interrumpa. No estaré disponible esta noche.

 _Deseo saber, quien eres en verdad, Viktor._

 **[…]**

No hubo necesidad de interiorizar mas en las escenas que el propio albino presenció. Todo estaba ahí, en una bitácora virtual; las cuales pasaban cual película por delante de sus ojos. Pagina tras pagina, todas llenas de una conciencia rica en valores propios de un ser pensante. La razón, frente al corazón. Incertidumbre, miedo, ansiedad, coraje, desamor, alegría, tristeza. A través de puño y letra de Viktor.

—" _Esas mujeres, me enseñaron algo más que amor por su patria"_

Desde el culmine de la guerra, hasta los vastos paisajes de galaxias vecinas y lejanas. La intensa búsqueda de sus expediciones. Y los mas recónditas conexiones espirituales que se pueden llegar a imaginar.

—" _Este planeta es una creación de los dioses. Hay toda clase de especies aquí. Los arboles respiran. Las plantas sienten. Todo está conectado"_

—Viktor...—musitó— Puedo...sentirte.

Las voces cándidas de seres interplanetarios. Las risas chillonas de sus hijos. Los llantos y gritos; alaridos supurando el sufrimiento de los conflictos bélicos. Era cuestión de cerrar los parpados y ver...ver con los ojos de tu interior. ¿Cómo era posible que un solo hombre, fuese capaz de guardar tanto? Un mar infinito de incógnitas. La voz endulzada del ojiazul, relatando una experiencia única.

—" _Su nombre es Yuuri Katsuki..."_

—¿Yuuri...? —espetó.

 **[…]**

—¡Yuuri!

—¿Huh? —parpadeó— Discúlpame, me he...pegado o algo así —explicó, masajeando su mejilla derecha— ¿Pasa algo?

—Hemos llegado.

Siendo escoltados por dos naves de menor rango, las nubes dispersaron el paisaje que con majestuosidad; se encontraba ahí adelante. Era como salido de una película de ciencia ficción. Las estructuras de metal, combinaban en perfecta armonía con las carreteras limpias y ordenadas. Tanto en el aire como en la tierra, los vehículos se desplazaban sin problema alguno. Los ventanales de vidrios ovalados, circulares y refectorios, generando luz a todo el suburbio. No tan lejano de ahí, una gran cascada acompañada de una montaña rocosa. Y a sus pies, un gigantesco palacio de sensores tridimensionales. Eran diseños que ni en las mejores ilustraciones se hubiera imaginado. Todo era real aquí. Frotó sus anteojos, limpiando cualquier rastro de suciedad que pudiese empañar su impresión.

—Pareces impresionado —se burló Mila, al ver la expresión embobada del menor— A que no te lo imaginabas así.

—No...de hecho —expresó, ahogado en su propia felicidad— Es mil veces mucho mejor...

—Vamos a aterrizar. Ve por tus cosas.

La nave descendió en la plataforma de lanzamiento principal del puerto. Si bien, Katsuki era nuevo en este mundo, muy pronto descubriría que no era tan distinto al suyo. A excepción de la clase de tecnología utilizada aquí. Tanto los celulares como las cámaras fotográficas no tenían efecto alguno, producto de la atmosfera y el campo gravitacional de aquel planeta. Específicamente, aquella ciudad en particular. _Aldebarán_. La capital y cuna de todo avance científico del planeta _Kentaurus_ , constelación de _Denébola_ , Galaxia de _Mu-Scorpii_.

—Es impresionante...—musitó apenas, echando un vistazo a todo lo que tuviera más de dos brazos. Hombres y mujeres de todo tipo. De todas las especies, cargando y descargando navíos espaciales. Charlando o discutiendo en idiomas ficticios— Lo sabia...la evolución depende mucho del entorno.

—No te distraigas mucho —advirtió la pelirroja— La mayoría de estos "raritos" solo buscaran robar tu dinero o quizás, alguna parte de tus órganos.

—¿Ro-Robar órganos...? —se espantó.

—¿Bromeas? Es una suerte si logras tener todos tus órganos intactos hasta la muerte —explicó, arremangando con total sinceridad su brazo derecho. Una luz turquesa rodeaba la piel expuesta— Lo perdí durante una misión suicida en _Esath_. Afortunadamente, Viktor logró asistirme a tiempo.

—¿Tu y Viktor fueron a la guerra juntos?

—Todos fuimos —reconoció, alzando la mirada hacia el castillo— Incluso Chris, quien sacó la peor parte. Le volaron las piernas.

—Viktor...—tragó saliva ligeramente nervioso con el relato. Se esperaba lo peor— ¿Viktor es...?

—Descuida —rió— El está completo. Es rial, no fake —suspiró con aires de ironía— A diferencia de nosotros, Viktor resultó ser más inteligente. No se arriesgó por nadie. Solo cuidó su propio trasero.

— _¿Viktor fue un cobarde...?_

—Andando, se me congelan las tetas —indicó, cubriéndose el pecho con sus propia chaqueta— Y esas sí que son reales.

 **[…]**

El centro de la ciudad era muy distinto que el puerto en sí. Ya que era una entrada al nuevo mundo, como de esperarse los ciudadanos acreditados por el imperio transitaban con libertad por las zonas más densas del lugar. La población de la cardinal, era equivalente a la mitad del distrito de Shibuya. Por unos momentos, llegué a pensar que sería el doble. Todo era muy limpio y ordenado. No había mugre en el suelo. Ni animales sueltos. La policía aquí, vestía mascaras militares sumamente intimidantes; con voces similares a un androide. Quizás, algún distorsionador de ondas vocales. Tal y como me había mencionado Yurio, los ciudadanos visten las mismas prendas por igual. Con una leve diferencia. Es obvio el rango entre ricos y pobres. Técnicamente, los barrios más ricos están a los pies de aquel monte de piedras preciosas. Y los pobres...ni dan luces de su existencia.

—La gente aquí es similar a los humanos —murmuró el periodista, sin quitarle la vista a los transeúntes.

—Te equivocas. Somos muy distintos a ustedes —respondió, ligeramente recelosa a tocar el tema— Será mejor que no te separes mucho de mí. Eres vulnerable aquí.

—¿Como cuantos humanos han visitado este lugar? —cuestionó Katsuki.

—¿Contando contigo?

—Ajá

—Mhn...déjame pensar —bufó—. Ninguno. Eres el primero.

—...

—Mantén los ojos bien abiertos —susurró intimidante— No querrás perder alguno.

Esas malditas ganas que tenia Mila de sacarme el alma de un susto. ¿Qué demonios?  
Nos encaminamos por una escalera mecánica solar, con destino desconocido. Mi acompañante era bastante escueta con respecto a la información de este planeta. Incluso si me estaba ayudando, desconocía por completo el por qué, lo estaba haciendo. ¿Tal vez impulsada por la culpa de no haber podido cumplir su misión? O quizás, buscaba alguna recompensa por traer al primer humano a esta lejana galaxia. Nunca lo llegué a saber del todo. Pero no era momento para cuestionarme las intenciones de Mila. Si realmente era una especie de señuelo para fines propios, era demasiado tarde ya para replanteármelo. La simple idea de estar a miles de años luz de distancia de mi hogar, era inconvenible. No tenia escapatoria. Ya no había vuelta atrás. No tenia conocimientos de pilotear dicha tecnología tan avanzada como esas naves, en un idioma escrito más bien como pintura cuneiforme.

En esos momentos, estábamos solos. Completamente solos, frente a una puerta metálica de un dorado curioso. Exhalé. No era el momento para teme.

—Demasiado tarde para tener miedo ahora, Yuuri —decretó.

—¿Estas de broma? —pensó, dubitativo. El deslizamiento de la puerta solo acrecentó aun mas mis ansias por salir corriendo. Temí lo peor del otro lado— Este lugar es...

¿Un apartamento? Lo primero que me atacó, fue un ser cuadrúpedo de apariencia canina, similar a mi Vicchan. Me lamia con insistencia, siendo su lengua peculiar lo que más me abrumó: Era como...el de una serpiente o...un gato. Áspera.

—Se llama Maccachin. Gózalo —dijo Mila.

Juguetón y sociable, tuve que apartarlo para no ser llenado de su baba. Espesa y de una coloración azulada. Mi camarada rió, haciendo énfasis a mi ropa totalmente manchada por su saliva.

—Esa cosa no sale. Es acido puro. Te derretirá la piel —argumentó la pelirroja con total tranquilidad.

—¿Qu-que...? ¿De verdad? —se espantó.

—Es broma.

—Me asusté —suspiró mas aliviado. Que pésima broma de mal gusto. Técnicamente había traído sus mejores prendas— ¿En donde...estamos?

—¿En donde crees tú? —señaló, paseándose por la morada como si fuese suya. Claramente no lo era, ya que los estantes, la decoración, incluso el aroma intenso del

ambiente era bastante masculino. ¿Podría ser? — Será mejor que te quites los zapatos. Es muy quisquilloso con esa maldita alfombra —rezongó, abriendo un contenedor vaporoso.

—¿Es...la casa de Viktor? —tenía que admitirlo. Estaba estupefacto con la escena. De todos los lugares nuevos que poco a poco comenzaba a conocer, este era el que más aceleró su corazón. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, siempre se preguntó como seria su hogar. Qué clase de gustos tendría, o de qué forma vivía en un planeta tan distante. Nada fuera de lo común. Parecía un departamento de lujo, de algún sector adinerado de Japón. Babicheva insistió en la presencia de sus botas— Disculpa —terminó por quitárselas, cual estilo nipón. Paulatinamente iría interiorizándose con el ambiente. Distinta a la personalidad avasalladora de la fémina, Katsuki era muy precavido y respetuoso. No tanto por el hecho de su cultura o historia personal, sino porque era la casa de Viktor. _El_ _chico de las estrellas_...— ¿Viktor no se enojará por intrusear en su casa?

—Para nada —declaró, dejando caer desde una botella; bastante agua sobre unos maceteros— Estará contento de que cuidemos sus malditas plantas.

— _A Viktor le gustan las flores...—_ un rubor ligero apocó sus mejillas. La sonrisa estúpida dibujada en su semblante.

—Oe...¿Estás bien? —una gota deslizándose por su sien— Creo que te dio fiebre.

—S-si...eso creo —murmuró, avergonzado de su descuidado estado de ánimo. Ligeramente temeroso, se incursionó por la morada cual felino conociendo el mundo. Sus dedos imprudentes, examinaron a tacto cada relieve de las estructuras, los libros, los retratos, incluso un levitador magnético sobre un escritorio de coloridos vidrios; acuarelas y azulejos. Viktor era muy ordenado, dejando entrever una personalidad pulcra y meticulosa. Alguien...sencillamente perfecto. El sonido de un artefacto telefónico, le alertó. Al parecer, era Christophe quien informaba a la bermeja de la situación actual. Se tomó su tiempo en aquel transmisor, aprovechando la oportunidad de juguetear en la ahora, habitación principal. Una fotografía del velador derecho de él y su perro. Sus pulgares, instintivamente sobaron el relieve de su rostro. Un sentimiento de añoranza invadió sus pensamientos. ¿Y si todo este tiempo, Nikiforov había estado sumado en una profunda soledad? En esos momentos, realmente lo extrañaba. No lograría concebir un alma tan madura y al mismo tiempo, solitaria como la del mayor.

Maccachin no dudó en brincar al lecho primordial, dándose un par de giros ávidos antes de gimotear. Le sentía como en su casa.

A paso sigiloso, recorrió el armario del científico. Las prendas de vestir, eran de una tela sedosa y fina; con terminaciones elegantes. Quiso evitarlo. En verdad lo quiso. Pero las ganas le consumieron hasta los huesos. Fue así, como la pulcra camisa de Viktor, acabó enredada entre sus fosas nasales. Una fragancia sublime, acompañada de la silueta varonil del Kentaurino. Sentimientos íntimos que solo llegaban para reafirmar aun mas su decisión de cruzar el universo entero con tal de estar a su lado. Abrumado, apretó el casimir entre sus dígitos. La respiración se hacía angustiosa, con cada acelerado palpito. _Si tan solo tuviera la oportunidad de volverle a ver..._

—¿Qué haces? —examinó Mila con cara de mierda. La posición del periodista era sumamente comprometedora— Ahora mismo hueles... _curioso._

—...ah...

Sus anteojos, empañados del bochorno. Decir que estaba rojo como un tomate era poca descripción. Sin darse muchas vueltas, dejó la prenda en el exacto, mismo lugar donde la encontró. Se volteó, sobando su nuca entre risas nerviosas.

—Pues...ya sabes...lo de siempre...—se excusó, atolondradamente. Babicheva obvió la escena, exhalando con aceptación. Ella mejor que nadie comprendía la situación— Bu-buscaba...material genético y así —volvió a reír— Jeh...

—Ustedes los humanos...—bufó con dejo de ternura— son muy intensos —a pesar de estar burlándose de su "tonto" comportamiento, no era como si le disgustara. Yuuri estaba de piedra delante de ella, esperando algo mas para charlar. Finalmente, confesó— ¿Estás listo? Es hora de ver a tu enamorado.

 **[…]**

 **Penitenciario. 7:812 horario lunar.**

—Capitán —llamó uno de los hombres que resguardaba la seguridad de la celda— El rey solicita su presencia en el capitolio. Acompáñenos por favor.

—Ha llegado mi hora —enunció Otabek, despidiéndose de Nikiforov como si fuese una sentencia de muerte— Espero tengas mejor suerte que yo.

—No es el fin del mundo —manifestó sonriente— Todo saldrá bien —en realidad, poco y nada conocía de su destino. Los crímenes de Otabek, no estaban justificados a los ojos de sus inquisidores. Sería su sentencia la que determinaría el final de aquella historia de rivalidades absurdas.

La celda, es una vez más abierta. Viktor no se molesta en levantar la mirada. Entiende que ahora es su turno.

—Viktor Nikiforov —anuncia uno de los guardias.

—Lo sé —sonríe— ¿Nos vamos ya? Me gustaría pasar a despedirme de Maccachin —en aquel momento, juró verse desarmado ante la presencia del militar. Pero su intuición, estaba muy lejos de ser predecible— ¿Yuri...?

Efectivamente. Era nada más y nada menos, que el príncipe. Yuri Plisetsky.

—Quizás quisiste decir: Su majestad —refutó— Estúpido irreverente.

—Mil disculpas —refutó, dando una reverencia etérea. Depositó un beso gentil en su mano derecha, a modo de esperar una caricia en la coronilla como era habitual— Es solo que...me impresioné un poco con su presencia.

—Lo sé —admitió, con la soberbia que le precedía su nombre. Acarició su nuca, siendo este un acto mucho mas intimo de lo que creyó. Algo, que sin duda confundió la mirada del albino— Levanta la mirada, Viktor Nikiforov. Tu príncipe te va a dirigir la palabra.

Estaba consciente de su sentencia, por lo que no esperaba alguna palabra de aliento o un perdón divino. Sin embargo, tras alzar la vista; su sorpresa fue proporciones. Yuri, sonreía. Su diestra se introdujo en sus prendas, extendiendo lo que claramente era su bitácora. Bastante embrollado recibió el objeto, buscando en su mirada una respuesta coherente a su intromisión.

—Creí que habíamos quedado en no mentirnos el uno al otro —cuestionó el príncipe. Viktor rió con tenue desdén.

—¿No le dije, que mentir y omitir información eran dos cosas completamente distintas?

—A tu príncipe no le mientes ni le omites información, Nikiforov —determinó, esta vez generando opresión en su voz. De una forma dura y seca, era más bien una reprimenda que otra cosa— Podría juzgarte por traición al imperio por esto.

—¿Hurguetear en asuntos privados de sus súbditos, cuenta también como traición, no? —se defendió el albino, con notable ironía.

—Si estas en una celda, juzgado por cometer actos innaturales.; No. Todo está permitido.

—¿Es un acto innatural, amar a alguien?

—Que —bufó Plisetsky— ¿Ese es tu nuevo argumento ahora? ¿Amor?

—¿No puedo amar a mi príncipe y querer salvar su vida?

—No, si ya amas a alguien más.

Silencio. El semblante frio e indiferente de Viktor, revelaba mucho más de lo que sentía. No estaba del todo molesto con él. No podía estarlo. Era tan solo la idea de dejarle entrar en sus más profundos sentimientos y sin su maldito consentimiento. No iba a chistar, ni mucho menos refutar sus decisiones. No después de todo lo que había hecho por él. Suspiró, guardando el objeto entre sus prendas de vestir.

—¿Entonces...—se jactó— soy un completo pecador?

—Eres un completo tonto. Eso eres —definió, pues no tenía otra manera de expresar su impotencia — Tu problema, Viktor, es que sabes demasiado de todo. Y poco de la nada. Eso me incluye a mí. A pesar de toda la confianza que te di, no fuiste capaz de ser sincero conmigo. Todas esas veces que tu y yo, hicimos flujo. Todas y cada una de ellas, tan solo una ilusión. Si tuviera que darte un premio al mejor actor, te lo hubieras ganado hace tiempo. Pero no. Lo que hiciste, no fue solo "omitir" información. Me engañaste —argumentó, empuñando las manos con ira— Esa noche, mientras te vestías. Te lo pegunté. Me miraste a los ojos...Y me mentiste.

—Son las consecuencias de leer lo que no deb-...

—¡Me dijiste, que no sentías nada por mi! —aulló. Un alarido casi como un lamento doloroso— Y ahora vienes, descaradamente a hablarme del _amor._ **No te atrevas...a ensuciar algo tan profundo como eso.**

Si. Las consecuencias de leer lo que no se debe leer. El mayor, se levantó del suelo; sosteniendo la mirada ajena con el desprecio que acreditaba. Los ojos en llamas. No importaba mucho si llegaba a odiarle luego de saber la verdad. Era momento de zanjar sus diferencias de una buena vez; acabando con las diferencias de edad y de casta.

—Una vez, un jovencito inexperto y atolondrado me dijo, que no se nos está permitido todo en el universo. Esto, es solo parte de ese universo —habló el especialista, evitando que rehuyera de su mirada— Yo no mentí. Usted es mi príncipe. Y como tal, lo amo. Lo amo mucho. Como cualquier otro súbdito, leal y honorable. Estaba dispuesto a arruinar mi carrera, mi vida entera, por usted. Y aun lo estoy. Pero debe comprender, que el amor no funciona así. Y si realmente leyó mi bitácora, sabrá lo que significan mis palabras —finalizó, tomando el aliento— Usted es dueño de mi cuerpo. Haga de mi lo que quiera. Pero mi coraz-...

—Yuuri Katsuki —interrumpió, soltando de manera agria sus manos— ¿Es su nombre, no?

—Es su nombre —aceptó en seco.

—Quiero conocerlo —cantó.

—Me temo que eso no será posible —determinó Viktor— El vive en la tierra.

—Iras por el —ordenó.

—Alteza...

—Olvídalo —bufó, gesticulando un mohín— Tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer; que conocer terrícolas —espetó. Exhalando con violencia desmedida; alzó la mano, ordenando solo en un gesto deliberado la liberación de sus cadenas. La mirada confusa del científico le paralizó unos segundos— En realidad...solo vine para contarte que he hablado con mi abuelo. Decidimos, que eres libre de marcharte —explicó— Y de paso aproveché de aclararlo. Lamento haber leído tus cosas privadas. Pero era la única forma de que fueras por fin sincero conmigo.

—Yuri...—murmuró con aceptación, regalándole una sonrisa ladina— Siempre has sido mucho más sabio que yo.

—Ya has tenido suficiente, Viktor. Es tiempo de que vayas a casa —aclaró, retirándose de la celda— Una escolta vendrá por ti en los próximos minutos. En cuanto a Otabek...ya me encargaré de el —finalizó.

—¿Qué hay de Christophe y Mila? ¿Ellos también fueron absueltos?

—¿Quiénes son ellos? —bufó— No los conozco —mintió, ya dejándole a solas.

No solo había sido removido de su incomodo cargo como cabecilla del regente, sino que tambien era perdonado por el mismo, en cuerpo y alma. Sus amigos, completamente absueltos de crímenes no cometidos. Sintió como la gravedad tomaba forma dentro de su pecho. Aquella tormenta nebulosa de culpas y sentimientos encontrados, poco a poco se desvanecían. Dos guardias imperiales ingresaron al recinto, acompañándole con desplante hacia la puerta principal. A partir de ahora, se hallaría así mismo en una soledad hilarante.; con el único pensamiento importante en el firmamento de su corazón: Yuuri Katsuki. ¿Que mas compañía necesitaba? Solo esperaba que estuviera bien. Sano y salvo. En la comodidad de su mundo. Acompañado de su familia. De sus amigos. Comiendo cosas ricas. Disfrutando de la-...

—¿Yuuri...?...

—Vi-Viktor...—musitó, casi inaudible.

Nah. No podía ser real. ¿O sí? ¿Qué hacia Yuuri a las afueras del penitenciario? No. Mejor dicho ¿Qué demonios hacia en su planeta? O en su galaxia. Cubrió por unos segundos su boca con ambas manos, anonadado con la sorpresa. Los orbes humedecidos del terrícola, generaron un ambiente lleno de añoranza entre ambos.

—¿Eres tú, Yuuri? —parpadeó, estupefacto— ¿Qué haces aq-...?

—¡Viktor! —chilló, abalanzándose a sus brazos con la angustia que solo una doncella podria otorgar. Apretó su cuerpo entre ambos, cual conscriptora; siendo correspondido de igual manera— Te extrañé mucho —murmuró, ahogando las intenciones en sus prendas de vestir.

—Yuuri...—sus dedos enredándose en sus negros cabellos— Yo también te extrañé.

—¿Estás bien? —consultó angustiado, fijando sus dedos en el rostro impropio. Buscaba con la mirada, algún indicio de magulladura— ¿Esos tipos te hicieron daño? ¿Alguien te trató mal?

—Tranquilo, Yuuri —respondió en un bufido gentil. Instintivamente, logró besar el dorso de sus manos— Estoy bien. Nadie me ha hecho daño. Pero...por ahora, quisiera saber algo mas importante. ¿Que...que haces en Kentaurus? ¿Tú no deberías estar en la tierra?

—No pude...—admitió, con un rojo furioso sobre sus pálidas mejillas— No pude...aceptar el hecho de dejarte ir así. Ese chico te arrastró como un animal. Pensé lo peor.

—Fue una decisión muy atolondrada —regañó con molestia— ¿Cómo se te ocurre viajar tan lejos de casa?

—Viktor...—consultó confundido— ¿Por qué me regañas?

—¿Acaso no piensas las cosas antes de actuar? —agregó— Imagina te hubiera pasado algo. ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es?

—Lo-lo siento. Yo sol-...

—Cállate —sentenció— Solo...cállate de una maldita vez.

Un beso. Tan solo fue un beso lo que acabó por culminar la escena. Acoplando sus labios a los suyos, cual rompecabezas perfecto. La armonía del vaivén gentil y dulce como la miel, ignorando por completo las miradas entrometidas que acometían el acto. Lo esperó por tanto tiempo, que por algunos segundos dudó recordar el cómo se besaba. Tal vez, por el simple hecho de nunca antes haber besado.

—Respira...—murmuró Viktor entre labios, pues profesaba la inexperta capacidad de su compañero. Algo, que simplemente le robó el aliento.

—¡Haa! —inspiró Katsuki, como quien da una gran bocanada de aire. En definitiva se estaba ahogando. La ignorancia le había jugado una mala pasada— N-no te burles.

—¿Como podría? —bufó, depositando su frente sobre la suya— Eres lo más hermoso que mis ojos hayan visto.

—Ejem...—carraspeó Babicheva. ¿Hace cuanto estaba ahí? Nadie supo— No quisiera tener que interrumpirles pero...sigo aquí.

—¡Mila! —rió el albino, rascando su nuca con sutileza— Lo siento. Es que Yuuri es demasiado atractivo y no te vi —mofó.

—¡Viktor! —aulló el japonés de vuelta. Avergonzado de su clara sinceridad y poca sutileza para hablar. Bueno, quizás se iría acostumbrando con el tiempo— Esto se lo debo a Mila. Ella fue quien aceptó traerme a tu planeta.

—Ya veo. Así que es a ella a quien debo asesinar —sonrió con ironia.

—No seas mal agradecido —chistó la bermeja a tono de burla— Hasta te traje al hostigoso de Maccachin.

—¡Maccachin! —vociferó con júbilo, dejando que el can saltara a sus brazos. Este en respuesta, gimoteó y movió su cola con eufórica insistencia— Te extrañé mucho. ¿Fuiste una buena mascota? Espero no te hayas cagado en mis plantas de nuevo.

—Créeme que lo hizo —manifestó la fémina.

— **Perro malo** —le reprochó. Igual le dio un abrazo. Acto seguido, se alzó hasta su compañera— Me alegra mucho que ya estés mejor.

—La guerra no pudo conmigo ¿Crees que un idiota como Otabek, si? Por favor —arremetió la mujer— Espera nada mas a que lo vea de nuevo...

—Otabek libra su propia lucha —expresó Nikiforov— Una mucho más profunda de lo que crees —esta vez, tomando un semblante más duro del habitual— Será mejor que no guardes rencor hacia él. Yo lo he perdonado.

—¿Jah...?

—No lo entiendo —acotó Yuuri— ¿Que ha pasado? ¿Acaso te han dejado...libre?

—Todo indica que sí. Además, me han relevado de mi cargo —indicó— Eso significa que ya no trabajaré para la familia real. Lo cual me convierte una vez más en un simple y reconocido científico del imperio.

—¿De verdad? ¿Ósea que nosotros también...? —indagó Babicheva. Viktor asintió— Fuah...creo que esta noche me voy a tomar todo en el bar. Hasta las molestias~

—Lo importante ahora...—agregó el mayor, observando al humano— Es regresar a Yuuri a la tierra.

—¿Qué? —refutó— No. Definitivamente me rehúso. He viajado millones de años luz solo para estar contigo. No me iré ahora.

—Yuuri —recalcó el ojiazul con desdén— ¿Acaso no piensas volver nunca? Ese es tu hogar.

—No he dicho que no deseo volver nunca. Dije, que no deseo volver hoy —determinó, con total autoridad sobre la suya. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Era ese dialecto ambiguo, parte del propio sentimiento que ambos compartían ahora? No tuvo que agregar más palabras a la charla. Viktor estaba agotado. Era hora de ir a casa.

 **[…]**

 **111:90 Horario lunar.**

—Veo que estuviste curioseando entre mis cosas.

—¡¿Eh?! —saltó espantado. Le pisó la colita a Maccachin[?]— ¡¿Q-Que te hace pensar eso?! —el perro aulló— ¡Ahh! ¡Lo siento, lo siento!

—Soy muy cuidadoso con mis objetos —declaró, masajeando la tela de una chaqueta con sutileza. La mirada afilada, incursionando en una sonrisa morbosa— ¿Buscabas ADN?

—N-no...no es lo que...—apretó los labios, pues emitiría algún sonido muy comprometedor de ser así. Poco a poco, los latidos de su corazón generaban estragos sobre su caja torácica— Mierda _...no pensé que fuese a darse cuenta. Qué vergüenza._

—¿Te ha gustado?

—¿Eh? —le pareció haber oído su voz, en un mínimo susurro sobre su oído. La sensualidad de sus cuerdas bucales contra su nuca, estimulando las ganas de voltearse a verle de frente.

—Mi aroma.

— _¿En_ _verdad me está preguntando eso? Yo no sé que responderle. Me siento mareado_...— Viktor...—murmuró instintivamente el japonés, girando el cuerpo hasta obsérvale de frente. La mirada penetrante de su ahora compañero intimo— Tenia curiosidad por saber...si en este planeta ustedes también usan perfume...

—¿Era eso? —examinó, dando un agarrón firme a su brazo izquierdo— No usamos. Con nuestra propia esencia es suficiente —su diestra, trazando una línea imaginaria de vena a vena— Es algo que nunca he entendido. El por qué, los humanos ocultan su propio olor con extracto de otras criaturas —la punta filosa de una pequeña sonda incrustándose en la piel— Orina de felinos por ejemplo...

—Vi-Viktor...—refutó, jalando en dirección contraria el brazo— ¿Que estas...haciendo? —la aguja tocando su dermis — _Su mirada a cambiado de pronto..._

—En mi planeta, solo algunos tenemos la fragancia mas predominante que otros —aclaró— Algo así como los animales de tu mundo —agregó— El príncipe por ejemplo —le aprisionó con la diestra— Su material genético es de alta calidad. Su aroma es intenso y muy...atractivo —insistió. La mirada opaca, sutilmente deseosa. El filo clavándose paulatinamente— No te imaginas las maravillas que hice con su ADN...

—¡B-basta! ¡¿Que estas-...?! —le jaló, separándose de su cuerpo de un solo empujón violento. Sin ningún atisbo de sombrías intenciones, murmuró consternado— ¿Eso es... _Flujo_? —interrogó, notando el brillo de la aguja que cargaba su compañero. Desde la punta, brotando con el liquido acuoso proveniente del propio cuerpo de Nikiforov. Estaba anonadado, pues lo que a simple vista se notaba como una acción forzada, era más bien un intento fallido de _violación._

El albino parpadeó destruido. Por unos instantes, creyó haberse perdido en el mar de sus propias emociones. Conmocionado por su reacción, observó el objeto entre sus dedos como quien busca la respuesta a todas sus preguntas existenciales.

—Creí que...—musitó abatido, explorando sus propias palabras antes de emitirlas. Un rubor notorio adornando sus mejillas, delataron las verdaderas emociones del científico— Pensé que...querrías.

—¿Querer, que? ¿Hacer flujo contigo...? —indagó Yuuri, bastante pasmado— ¿Has perdido la cabeza?

—Lo siento...fui un tonto —desvió la mirada con vergüenza— Soy...nuevo en esto. No sé cómo funciona —indicó— Creo que me dejé llevar. Yo solo-...

—Hey...—tomó sus anémicas mejillas, clavando su mirada contra la suya— No quiero que pienses mal. No he dicho que no quiera. Pero...¿Esa es la forma que tienen ustedes de hacerlo? — _Parecía mas bien una abducción._

—Creí que ya sabias como nos conectamos en este planeta —indicó— Al menos de esa form-...

—No —interrumpió huraño, depositando un menudo y casto beso en sus labios. Indiscretamente fue retirando aquel objeto punzante de sus manos, hasta dejarlo sobre una pequeña mesa de esquina. Viktor se mostraba confundido, obviando la naturaleza del azabache— Quiero...—el ambiente abochornado estimulando sus pómulos— Quiero mostrarte como lo hacemos en la tierra...

—Yuuri...—jadeó— Yo no sé cómo se hace eso...

—Shh...—acalló, posicionando ambas manos en el pecho del mayor. De manera gentil, fue empujándole en reversa, hasta dar con la dirección de la habitación— No hace falta que sepas. Yo te voy a enseñar como los humanos...hacemos el amor.

— _Hacer el amor_...—redundó, dejándose llevar por la mirada intensa de su ahora, amante— ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿El amor se puede... _hacer_?

—¿Piensas que no es posible? —musitó Yuuri, contra la sensitiva boca de su chico, la cual poco a poco respondía al estimulo de su gustativa voz. Sumiso, le recostó boca arriba sobre la cama.

—Bueno...no hay imposibles en el universo —cuestionó, sin perder de vista ni un solo movimiento ajeno— Pero no podría reproducir en una tangente, un sentimiento

—¿Joh? —advirtió Katsuki, desabotonando el pantalón del especialista— Incluso siendo un genio, no lo sabes —se arrodilló.

—¿Cual es la formula? ¿Hay porcentajes? ¿Tienes ecuaciones? ¿Cálculos? ¿Simil-...ah? ... ... ... ha...Yuuri... ... ... ...ohh...

 **[…]**

 _Viktor es un hombre fascinante. Realmente...no deseo que esto acabe. Por favor...permíteme estar un momento más a su lado._

 **[…]**

—Viktor... —musitó el humano. La somnolencia abrumada en sus palabras— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas mirándome así?

—Buenos días —susurró, con el embriague propio de una noche extraordinaria. Sus dígitos recorriendo la mejilla adormecida del menor— He notado que tienes una desviación en el tabique nasal, provocando que el velo del paladar, choque con el tejido de tu garganta y así, generar sonidos guturales estridentes de baja frecuencia sonora.

—Es-espera un segundo —parpadeó, absorto— ... ¿Qué? —no entendió un carajo.

—Ronquido —determinó, sonriente— Es así como ustedes lo llaman ¿No? En la tierra no los oí. Debes de haber estado muy cansado —besó su mejilla.

—E-eso es porque dormíamos en piezas distintas... —admitió, sumamente avergonzado— ¿Y...es por eso que no has dormido? —una gota deslizándose por su sien.

—Para nada. He dormido muy bien —comentó Viktor, dándole un abrazo asfixiante cual quinceañera enamorada— Es solo que me divertía mucho viéndote así. Además de que salivas mucho. Te parece a Maccachin en estaciones de sol.

— _No sé si reír o llorar..._ — Ah...Ahehe...ha —se removió algo incomodo. Comenzaba a cuestionarse seriamente su caridad. Nunca se llegó a sentir tan imperfectamente mierda solo por ser humano. Suspiró rendido. No era culpa de Viktor, que ambos fueran dos seres de razas completamente diferentes. Se giró, tomando su rostro con ambas manos— Hey...¿Estás bien?

—Omitiendo el dolor punzante y desgarrador que siento en mi trasero, si. Estoy de maravillas.

—L-Lo siento...por eso...

—¿Por qué lo sientes? —examinó, apegando con propiedad y sumisión su cuerpo tibio al suyo— _Ha sido maravilloso._ Siempre creí que hacer flujo era un regalo de los dioses. Un avance de la tecnología ciertamente sublime. Pero esto... —sus azulados orbes, denostando la ansiedad del momento— Esto no tiene nombre para mí. Ha superado cualquier otra sensación existente. Y dudo que...otras razas hagan esto. Me siento privilegiado de alguna forma. Ustedes los humanos...tienen en su poder una magia increíble —acotó, besando su frente— Gracias por compartirla conmigo.

—V-Viktor... —apenas podía gesticular palabra alguna. Esa estúpida manía que tenía el Kentaurino de sacarle de sus cabales.

—Además... —rió de manera infantil— Con todo el material genético que derramaste dentro de mí, ¡Podríamos llenar todos mis estanques de cri-...!

—¡Viktor! —le cubrió la boca— Stap...

 **[...]**

Pero...no importa cuántas veces le de vuelta al asunto. Viktor es un ser...de otro mundo. Literal.

No me canso de dar vueltas por su casa. Mientras el toma una ducha presurizada, me he vestido con una de sus prendas. Algo largo y de color blanco. Descubrí que en este lugar consumen un brebaje similar al café. Solo el aroma cambia. Sabe bien. Afortunadamente, no hace falta entender el idioma de las cosas aquí, cuando la mayor parte de su escritura es con símbolos.  
Incursionando en los distintos botones de la sala, he abierto las "cortinas". Puedo elegir el paisaje que guste. He optado por el original. Sigo hechizado por la metrópolis. ¿Realmente estoy en otro planeta? Al ver a Maccachin echado sobre el sofá, la idea de escribir mi libro me asalta la mente. No puedo quedarme aquí para siempre. Tarde o temprano, tendré que volver. Mi familia me extraña. Pero la sencilla razón de dejar a Viktor provoca que quiera tirarme por el ventanal. Algo tendré que hacer. Lo que hicimos anoche...

— _Viktor..._ —murmuró, acariciando con la yema de sus dedos, la dulce piel rosada de sus labios.

El timbre resuena.

—¿Eh? Apenas amanece...

No estaba del todo seguro si abrir o no. Después de todo, no era mi casa. Y tampoco era como si estuviera en Hasetsu. Me adentré a observar primero por la pantalla de la cámara de seguridad. ¿Yurio...? ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Se había enterado de mi estadía? Seguro a manos de Mila. Al abrir la puerta, lo primero que atiné a hacer, fue darle una calurosa bienvenida, acompañada de un abrazo fortuito. El rubio, no emitió movimiento alguno; quedando de piedra por mi muestra de afecto.

—¡Ah! ¡Yurio! —aclamó con júbilo el japonés— ¡Estás a salvo! ¡Qué alegría! Cuando Otabek te llevó de la tierra, temí lo peor. Veo que también te liberaron.

—Ah...si —murmuró el ojiverde, anonadado con su recibimiento.

—¡Vamos! No te quedes ahí. Pasa —le jaló para que pasara, cerrando la puerta tras de sí— Creí que estarías molesto con Viktor por lo ocurrido. Veo que lo has perdonado ya.

—Bueno...no se puede estar siempre así ¿No?

—¡Claro! Es lo que pensé —acotó Katsuki— Siempre supe que eras distinto al resto —rió— ¿Y? ¿Has venido a hablar con Viktor?

—En realidad...yo...no...

Nikiforov se sumaba a la escena. Traía sobre su cabello una toalla y al rededor de la cintura, tan solo una tela muy delgada, fina y trasparentando todo lo que guardara su ser. Prenda de vestir que solo era utilizada con alguien de mucha confianza o...una pareja. La intimidad del momento, se apoderó de la mirada afilada de Plisetsky, quien no dudó en endurecer el semblante. El rostro del albino, se desfiguró por completo. Yuuri, poco y nada entendía.

—Viktor ¿Qué te pasa? —incursionó el azabache— ¿No estás contento? Yurio vino a verte a pesar de todo.

—N-No...Yuuri... —balbuceó— Ese...no es...

—¿E-eh...? ...

—Majestad... —reverenció el científico, cubriendo con timidez sus partes más intimas— Me hubiese avisado que vendría. Así yo hubiera podido...prepararme de mejor forma...para usted.

—Jm —bufó Yuri, cruzándose de brazos— No es la primera ni la última vez que te veo desnudo, bobo —exhaló— Aunque debo reconocer...que el terrícola es mas estúpido de lo que pensé.

— **Eh** —el periodista estaba de piedra. La habia cagado de formas monumentales y el desazón de su rostro no lograba bajarle el perfil al problema. En un acto de sometimiento, se lanzó al suelo en un _dogeza_ —disculpa tradicional japonesa— casi matemático— L-lo siento... _excelencia_ —negó con la frente en el suelo— Y-yo no sabia...lo confundí con un amigo...yo no-...

—¿Qué crees que haces? —el regente chasqueó la lengua con hostilidad— Levántate. Estas avergonzándome, tonto.

—Lo siento. Creí que era...

—No te culpes, Yuuri —dijo Viktor, vigorizando el perfil de su rostro con autoridad— Cualquiera se hubiera confundido al ver al príncipe...de **pie.** Seguramente tiene una buena razón para estarlo.

—A decir verdad, no he venido para darte ninguna explicación a ti—esclareció el príncipe con desprecio— He venido a ver al terrícola. Aunque a juzgar por el irritante olor en el ambiente, están algo ocupados. Puedo venir en otra ocasión.

—¡No, por favor, majestad! —le detuvo el humano, inconscientemente tocando su brazo. Automáticamente lo soltó, buscando en su mirada el parecido con su amigo— Quédese. Yo puedo ahora. No se vaya...

 **[...]**

—N-No lo entiendo del todo... —titubeó Yuuri.

—En realidad...hacía tiempo que quería conocerte, Yuuri —explicó Plisetsky, observando con melancolía aquel tazón que sujetaba entre sus dedos. Un brebaje humeante de coloración pastosa— He escuchado cosas fascinantes de los humanos. Sobre todo por aquel poder misterioso que encierran.

—¿Poder misterioso? —redundó Katsuki.

—Lo llaman _alma_ ¿No es así? —examinó el rubio— Ese poder inexplicable que...de alguna manera, los de tu raza desarrollaron ahí, en _Ediru_ —nombre de la Tierra — Debo admitir, que es capaz de incluso cambiar de parecer al más poderoso de todos los seres —agregó, echándole una ojeada rápida a Viktor; quien permanecía de pie al lado del periodista. De manera insistente, le observaba— No me mires así. No he venido para matarlo o algo así.

—¿Eh? —el azabache se pasmó.

—A decir verdad, eso es lo que menos me preocupa en estos momentos —expresó Nikiforov, sujetando de manera preventiva el hombro del menor. Vacilaba ya, de las auténticas intenciones del regente— ¿Que le ha pasado a Yurio?

—Es verdad —musitó el nipón— ¿Yurio está...?

—Yurio está a salvo, si es eso lo que te preocupa —respondió el príncipe— Demonios. Es impresionante como los papeles se han invertido aquí —añadió, levantándose con hastió, pues el miramiento del científico ya incitaba a irritarle— Yo no tuve nada que ver en esto. El vino un día a verme y me ofreció su ayuda. Le expliqué, que no había salvado su maldito trasero para ser sacrificado por mí. Pero...claramente fue influenciado por otra persona para tomar la decisión que tomó —declaró, esta vez girando la vista al humano— Dijo que se lo debía a un buen amigo.

— _¿Yurio hizo esto por mi?_ —parpadeó atónito el terrícola.

—Tu amigo Christophe logró extraer parte de su ADN.

—¿Cómo fue posible eso? —Viktor frunció el ceño.

—io q c no soi 100tifiko [?]

—Khe

—A mi no me mires. Tu eres el especialista aquí —finalizó— De todas formas, no hay que darle muchas vueltas al asunto ¿O sí? —sonrió— Mírame. Estoy de pie. Completamente curado. ¿No era eso lo que querías en realidad? ¿O es que acaso, Yuuri también te ha robado tu amor por mi?

— _¿Yo qué?_ —Katsuki negó con la cabeza— ¡Wait!

—Es broma, idiota —bufó, en una carcajada— Viktor sabe que lo nuestro nunca hubiera resultado. Soy demasiado para el —ironizó, encaminándose a la puerta— No les quito más tiempo.

Sin mas preámbulos, el joven príncipe se retiró de la morada, encauzándose por el pasillo. A poco andar, la voz familiar de su viejo compañero le alertó.

—¡Espera, Yuri! —exclamó el albino, sosteniendo su hombro con derecho. La autoridad ejercida en aquellos dedos, paralizó por unos segundos al líder planetario. Hubiese esperado algo mas por parte del mayor. Pero sus sentimientos esta vez, eran mucho más sinceros y humildes que antes. Reales— Muchas gracias por haberme salvado. De no ser por ti, yo no-...

—No tienes que agradecerme a mí —pronunció— Agradécele a Yuuri. El es, quien realmente te ha salvado. Más bien —volteó— A todos...

Ese día lo comprendí. En aquel momento, poco y nada entendía de la verdadera relación entre Viktor y Yuri. Tal vez, si no me hubiese ganado la necia curiosidad de periodista que tengo, no me hubiera asomado por el marco de aquella puerta. Y mis ojos, se habrían atenido de presenciar tal acto de abnegación. Yuri había besado a Viktor en los labios. No le conocía del todo, mas bien, nada. Pero ese pequeño brillo de tras luz, recorriendo su pálida mejilla izquierda, lo dijo todo para mí. Una infame lagrima, lacerando el momento. Desconocía si realmente se habían despedido antes. Ahora, la sentencia estaba hecha; pues si no se había culminado con anterioridad, esta vez, lo estaba haciendo.

Esa fue la última vez que vi al príncipe de cerca. Vine a enterarme yo, dentro de mi propia ignorancia y falta de criterio, que al tiempo después se fue de viaje. Nadie sabe específicamente a donde se fue. Solo llegué a escuchar, a oídos de Mila, que su nuevo reemplazante, era alguien bastante peculiar y...poco ortodoxo.

—¡Que le corten la cabeza! —demandaba el príncipe.

—M-Majestad...no puede hacer eso —un sirviente, le detenía con timidez.

—¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡Yo soy el príncipe! —chilló.

—Te voy a acusar con Yuri si continuas así —regañaba Giacometti.

—Tsk, déjame. Es divertido —bufó Yurio, dando movimientos de pies a su amplio trono— ¡Ahhh, tengo hambre! ¡Sirvan mucho _Katsudon_!

Me alegré mucho al saber que Yurio y Yuri finalmente convivían en armonía. De alguna forma, había vuelto a sus verdaderas raíces. Por fin, tenía una familia. Mila continuó con sus experimentos extraños en las lunas aledañas. Es curioso...que después de tanto tiempo a solas, haya encontrado al fin un pasatiempo.

—¡Tal y como lo pediste! —vociferó el azabache— ¡JJ cumple sus promesas! ¡Toda una caja de residuos de Orbox!

—Excelente... —murmuró la bermeja, casi extasiada con la mercancía— Súbanla a mi nave. Haremos unas visitas a Esath.

En cuanto a mí. Bueno...jeje...

Por supuesto que regresé a la tierra. Aunque claro, luego de haberme pasado años con Viktor y de haber recorrido la mitad de la galaxia. Fue gracioso, enterarme que todo ese tiempo allá, solo había transcurrido en una semana en la tierra. Hay cosas que simplemente, no valen la pena explicar. El tiempo es relativo, al igual que mis lectores. Y digo lectores...porque bueno...por supuesto que no podía dejar el tiempo en vano.

 _ **"Mamá, mi novio es un extraterrestre"**_

—¡Se vende como pan caliente, Yuuri! —aulló Phichit, exponiendo foto tras foto en un macroma de flashes— ¡Wow! ¡Vamos, sonríe mas!

— _¡Yo quiero un autógrafo!_ —dijo una muchacha.

— _¡Por favor, firma el mío!_ —dijo otro.

—Po-Por favor...solo hagan una fila recta —se excusó Katsuki, algo nervioso.

¿No te lo dije? Eres mi mayor Best-Seller. Nuestro viaje juntos fue tan increíble, que ni los más avanzados científicos creerían lo que he escrito en mi libro. Es mejor así. Nadie puede ahora molestarnos.

—Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado —sonrió gentil el periodista, despidiéndose de una jovencita emocionada con la lectura.

— _¿Me firmarías el mío?_

—Por supuesto —asintió afable— ¿Que te gustaría que le pusi-...? —alzó la vista— Ah... — _Viktor..._

—No lo sé ¿Tu qué opinas? —musitó Nikiforov, conduciéndole con la mirada a abrir la tapa del texto. En la primera plana, una frase. Una mirada profunda, insipiente de un mensaje codificado que nadie sospecharía. Un sonrojo sutil, acompañado de una caricia galán sobre el dorso de su mano. El recado fue acogido, siendo escrita su respuesta.

 _-"Esta noche. ¿En tu planeta o en el mío?"_

 _-"Contigo, donde sea"_

Viktor siempre encuentra una forma de sorprenderme. El increíble chico de las estrellas, guarda un sin fin de secretos bajo aquella nebulosa mirada sensual. El ,tiempo jamás será desperdiciado para mí. Es valioso. Y al final de cuentas, ahora más que nunca, es lo único que tenemos. Todas mis respuestas finalmente fueron saciadas. El camino que estoy por recorrer, construye una ruta alejada de todo mundo conocido. Pues he llegado a la conclusión, que nunca necesité cruzar la inmensidad del universo para llegar a ti. Tu, siempre fuiste y serás...mi único universo.

 **[...]**

 **Hasetsu. Aguas termales.**

—¿Que has sabido de Yuri? —preguntó el terrícola, observando cauteloso el manto noctívago.

—Nada aun. Dicen que se fue de viaje.

—Pero ya ha pasado un mes desde que eso ocurrió —inquirió Katsuki, en un tono más bien preocupado— ¿Crees que le haya pasado algo?

—Créeme —suspiró el ojiazul, acomodando un paño húmedo sobre su nuca— Si le hubiese pasado algo malo, ya toda la galaxia estaría buscándole.

—Mhn...aun así —redundó confundido— Yuri es un príncipe. No deberían tomarlo tan a la ligera.

—Descuida, el estará bien —murmuró con confianza— Recuerda que recuperó sus piernas. Si yo estuviese tan sano como él, me hubiese ido a la puta también.

—Tienes razón... —esclareció— Había olvidado que ahora puede caminar por sí solo.

—Además —expresó el científico, alzándose de las aguas— Tu mismo lo has dicho. Es un príncipe. Estará en buenas manos —declaró confiado, esbozando una sonrisa efusiva— Iré por algo de comer.

—¿Eh...? —parpadeó confundido, viéndole salir. Aquella confianza desmedida le parecia sumamente extraña. ¿Podía ser que Viktor supiera realmente donde estaba Yuri? Aun así, la duda damnificaba sus pensamientos — _Me pregunto...¿En dónde estará?_

 **[...]**

 **Mar Mediterraneo. España. Islas Baleares. 22:05 PM.**

—¿No eres de por aquí, verdad? —mascullaba un hombre, sobre la barra de un luminoso bar.

—Ciertamente. No lo soy —declaraba.

—¿Que te trae a Ibiza? —investigaba el sujeto.

—Estoy buscando a un viejo amigo.

—¿Un amigo? ¿Hace cuanto que no lo ves?

—Uff... —bufó— _Años luz._

—Huh... eres curioso, muchacho —carcajeó el tipo, dando un sorbo a su trago— Pues te diré una cosa. Has venido al lugar indicado. El mejor distrito para empezar a buscar, es este —declaró— ¡Estas en la mejor disco de la Isla!

—Eso me han dicho... —murmuró, esbozando una sonrisa ladina— Y más les vale que no se equivoquen.

—¿Eh?

— _¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Que comience la fiesta!_

 **[...]**

 **6:40 AM.**

—Hasta la noche, Juan —se despedía— Buena pirotecnia la de hoy.

—¡Tu sabes, hombre! —chillaba el muchacho, viendo como salía por la puerta trasera. Más atrás, le seguía una fémina pelirroja.

—¿No quieres que te lleve? —examinó, montándose a la moto— Estoy de camino a tu casa.

—No te preocupes. Pasará mi novio por mi —agradecía la joven, echando carrera— ¡Hasta la noche!

—Nos vemos —balbuceaba. Extraía desde el interior de su chaqueta un cigarrillo.

— _Puedes llevarme a mí si gustas._

 _Esa voz..._

—Ah... —el cigarrillo, cae al suelo— ¿Yu-Yuri...?

—Cuando mi padre me preguntó, a que planeta debía exiliarte —comentó Plisetsky. Traía consigo ropa humana, siendo su cabeza cubierta por el gorro de su poleron— No lo dudé dos veces. Supe...que este sería un buen lugar para ti, Otabek.

—Majestad... —titubeó, tragando saliva con dócil sumisión. Instintivamente, bajó de su transporte. Estaba más en shock que otra cosa— ¿Q-que hace aquí? Y-y...además...ahora puede...

—¿Caminar? ¿No es genial? —esclareció animado— Yurio fue muy considerado con su príncipe. Es el precio por perdonarle la vida.

—Y-yo no... —Altin masculló atolondrado— Yo no entiendo...¿Por qué...? —alzó la vista, como quien busca una aguja en un pajal— ¿Por qué ha venido?

—¿Por qué tendría que darle explicaciones de mis acciones a un subordinado como tú? —juntó el entrecejo con recelo— Es ridículo.

—Mil disculpas, excelencia. Casi olvido cual es mi lugar —se defendió con temor.

—Estúpido —carcajeó— ¡Estamos en la tierra! ¡¿A quién carajos le importa eso?! —acto seguido, tomó su mentón para elevar su rostro— Debo admitir...que el cambio te ha sentado bien, Otabek. Pasar de ser un arrogante e incrédulo militar, a un simple y corriente DJ.

— Nadie es más sabio que usted, honorable —admitió el ojinegro— He tomado mi castigo como indicó al pie de la letra. No puedo...hacer mucho par-...

—Vamos a dar una vuelta.

—¿D-disculpe?

—¿La música estruendosa te ha dejado sordo? —recalcó cual niño pequeño, ensamblando su trasero a la motocicleta— Vamos ¿Vas a desobedecer a tu príncipe? Quiero que me lleves a pasear en esta cosa de dos ruedas. Se ve interesante.

—Yuri... —musitó apenas, sintiendo un cándido sentimiento abrumador, comer su pecho. El rubor bochornoso apoderándose de sus pómulos.

—Muéstrame tu nuevo mundo, Otabek —dijo Yuri, con una sonrisa tierna— Quiero ser parte de él.

—Como usted ordene, majestad —asintió con júbilo.

Incluso si los humanos no fuéramos la única raza inteligente que habita la galaxia, espacio, tiempo, hemos sido privilegiados con un don único en este mundo. No debemos desperdiciarlo. No cuando tenemos todo, al alcance de nuestras manos. No hace falta que mires al cielo cada noche para conocer la inmensidad del universo. Solo debes cerrar los ojos por tan solo un instante. El universo, está dentro de ti.

 _ **Y tú, eres parte de él.**_

* * *

 _¡Muchas gracias a todos por haberme leído!_

Lamento haber tardado tanto en subir el ultimo capitulo. Espero haya sido de su agrado 3 y sigan disfrutando de YOI. Es un gran anime.  
See you soon~


End file.
